Forlorn Hope
by PorterHawk
Summary: A half dead skeleton calling himself “Slim” shows up at Sans’ front door seeking asylum. What's worse is that the monster he’s trying to escape is an extremely deadly version of himself. With the attention of this “Razz” now looming over his own brother, will Sans be able to protect the most important person in the world to him? (Undertale/Multiple AU's)
1. Strange Things

Grilby's bar was relatively quiet. Most of the patrons were gone, leaving the dog pack and Sans as the the only customers. For Sans it's been a relatively decent day. For once nothing out of the ordinary had happened, it was all rather mundane. He had been woken up by Papyrus, napped at his guard post, worked at his various stands around the Underground, and went to Grilby's. He took a deep breath and rested his weight on the counter, enjoying the scent of french fries. The smell of greasy food was just what he needed. It was nice to just unwind with a plate of food and a bottle of ketchup.

He took a swig before dipping a fry in the ketchup pile. On the way to his mouth a sound rang from his coat pocket. He set the fry down and slowly grabbed the phone. Papyrus was calling. Sans raised a brow bone in confusion. Seemed a bit early for Paps to be nagging him about being out late, was he planning on making dinner tonight? Sans answered on the last ring.

"Hey Bro. What's up?" There was a brief moment of silence, devoid of the usual nagging that would come through the speaker. That can't be good.

"S-Sans, I think you should get home." Sans stood up, hearing the muffled sobs in the background. He immediately took a shortcut to the living room, rushing towards the kitchen where the crying was loudest.

He stood stock still at the sight. The floor was covered in splotches of marrow, and several blood covered washcloths were in a pile nearby. Papyrus was hunched over another tall skeleton with a false gold tooth. The other looked exactly like Papyrus, but frailer and covered in scars. He was only half dressed, long torn coat the only covering he had. Dried marrow covered most of the fresh wounds, and the poor thing was shaking like a leaf. He sat on the floor in the corner, hunched in on himself and barely aware of the others presence.

"Look lazy me! Sans is here!" Papyrus exclaimed, ecstatic to have some assistance. The other Papyrus only hugged himself tighter, not looking up from the floor. Sans looked to his brother hoping for answers. Papyrus, however, responded with a look of confusion himself. Apparently they were both in the dark on the whole thing.

Sans tried approaching with his hands raised in a non threatening manner. "Hey there buddy, I'm not gonna hurt ya." He said softly. The other Papyrus flinched at his approach and moved closer to Paps. Sans took a step back at his response. That wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. Maybe a different approach would be more effective?

"No need to fret pal. I just wanna know what's gotcha so rattled?" Papyrus gave Sans a look at the poorly timed pun, but the other skeleton didn't respond. So much for trying the ease the tension.

"Pl-please no." The not-Papyrus stuttered under his breath. "D-d-don't make me go b-back..." Sans and Papyrus only looked at each other with more confusion and worry. If he was begging to stay, was he running from something in his own world?

Sans racked his brain for answers. Could it be the resets? He's never heard of a Sans or Papyrus that have tried escaping their worlds resets. Could something else have happened? This guy looked rough enough to be from a Fell-verse. Heck, maybe he was from one and something horrible transpired. Sans cringed a bit from the thought. If that was true then who knows what horrors this version of his brother endured.

"It is alright lazy me, Sans is a friend! He's here to help!" Papyrus began using healing magic on the other skeletons bloody skull. While Papyrus babbled, Sans turned to slowly leave, shuffling towards the living room. This was getting way too heavy for him to handle. He needed to call the others for backup here. Sans stepped out on the front porch and dialled Red's number. The thing rang several times before the voicemail responded. Typical. Sans hung up and dialed Fell. The phone rang once before a gravelly voice cut in.

"What is it Comic?" Fell growled. So much for formalities.

"Hey Fell." Sans said, sounding more shaken then he intended to. "Y-you busy? I could really use your help with something." There was a pause, as if Fell was expecting him to continue. Sans took a deep breath in an attempt to level his voice. "Look, another version of my brother appeared in my universe. He's scared to death and babbling nonsense." Sans paused again before continuing. "I think he's a Fell-verse monster, and I don't know what to do. Can you help me out here?" There was a brief silence before Fell growled.

"We'll be there shortly." He hung up the phone before Sans could respond. The short skeleton slid his cell into his jacket pocket and sighed. At least another Fell monster might have some ideas. He turned around and shuffled back to the kitchen. Neither of the taller skeletons had changed positions since he last saw them, though his brother was now using large doses of healing magic on the hurt skeleton.

"I just called Fell." Sans said to his brother. "He said he would bring Red and help us out." His Papyrus looked relieved at the news.

"Did you hear that lazy me? Some friends are coming to help." The other Papyrus said nothing, continuing to stare ahead. He eventually nodded his head acknowledging his understanding. Sans felt a bit of relief, at least he was coherent, though he still looked like hell. How bad of shape was he in anyway? He did a quick check on the injured skeleton.

PapyrusLV: 7HP:5/60AT: 20DF: 5

Sans winced, that had to hurt, but at least he wasn't dusting immediately. The seconds ticked by slowly then, Sans unsure what to do. He really wanted to help somehow, but he was pretty weak with healing magic. What else could he help with while they waited…

"Brother, why don't you help me clean him up a bit." Sans snapped back to attention, finally seeing his brother gesture to the bowl and pile of towels on the ground. "S-sure thing bro." Sans said shakily as he went to replace the water. With a fresh towel and warm water Sans leaned down to the hurts skeletons opposite side. He gently began cleaning the wounds on his legs. As dirt and blood were wiped away, the extent of the injuries became more clear. His long leg bones were covered in deep scratches, and his left leg had several large breaks in it. Marrow and grime appeared to be dripping from his femurs and pelvis, but his coat obscured the rest of the injuries from view. Sans tried cleaning the lower part of his femur but recoiled when the injured Papyrus tensed with a pained whine. Sans decided to focus on his hands instead. His wrist were really gouged up, like they had then bound tightly by something spiked. The monster's face wasn't much better. Two large cracks around his right eye socket were dripping with marrow, mixing in with the tears running down his cheek bone.

Sans pulled the cloth away, only to notice the mix of blood and dust stuck to it. Horrified, Sans performed another check.

PapyrusLV: 7HP: 4/48AT: 20DF: 5

Wait, is his HP dropping?

"Bro, I think he's…" Sans looked up to find his brother with the most serious expression he'd ever worn. Papyrus was forcing large doses of healing magic on his other self, sweat beading on his skull from the effort.

A sudden crash from the basement made all three skeletons jump, the harsh muffled voice making all of them go stiff.

"MUTT!!!"


	2. Big Bro to the Rescue

"You useless mutt! Get over here now!" The agitated monster shouted. His screeching was accompanied by loud crashing noises until what sounded like a blaster went off on what was presumably the basement door.

"n-no…" The injured Papyrus croaked, his body began rattling again, bits of dust flaking from where the broken bones chipped each other. "D-d-don't send me back, p-please!" He was crying again and burying his face in Pap's battle body, pleading between sobs. The sight was enough to make Sans' soul twist. He couldn't bear to see his brother, even a weird alternate version of his brother, in any kind of pain. Sans looked in the direction of the front door, sockets narrowing. Was the newcomer the monster that hurt this Papyrus? The one causing him to fall? His eye lights went out as he began turning towards the door, shock and confusing being replaced by rage.

"Don't worry pal, I won't let him hurt you again." Sans said before teleporting to the front porch. He pulled his blue hood over his head, masking most of his facial features. He knew he could still look pretty scary with his hood up, despite the track shorts and pink slippers. Hopefully intimidation would be enough to make this newcomer back off, at least until Fell and Red got there… Hopefully.

Sans turned to the sound of crunching snow coming along the side of the house, caused by a short skeleton looking much like himself stomping into view. This alternate Sans was wearing dark armour and had several long scratch marks scarring his left socket. He looked dangerous and completely pissed.

"Where is he?!" The other Sans growled, purple magic flaring around his hands.

"Hey buddy, why dontcha calm down first and then we'll talk." Sans said putting his hands in his pockets while stepping in front of the door. Even if this was the alternate Papyrus' brother, Sans sure as hell wouldn't let him through without a fight. The lack of an answer only seemed to anger the other skeleton more.

"I don't like repeating myself welp, now where is my useless brother?!" He yelled summoning his magic, Sockets glowing dark purple.

"Easy now." Sans said readying his own attack. "Your brother came here looking for shelter. I don't think he wants to see you right now, or ever again." His alternate's sockets widened for a second before settling back into an angry scowl.

"I need to speak with him. Now." The scarred skeleton commanded, sounding slightly less agitated.

"Sorry buddy, but it's a little late for pleasantries." Sans stated, allowing his socket to glow bright blue in a threatening manner. The other Sans didn't seem perturbed, instead summoning a large scarred blaster skull. Sans summoned his own, both skulls charging magic as their masters stared each other down.

A red flash made both skeletons jump back. The alternate Sans fired his blaster but was blocked by a thick wall of red bones. Sans whipped around to see an armoured edgy Papyrus staring at the aggressive monster with intense red eye lights.

"You're not welcome here Razz, now leave." The other Sans, or "Razz" as Fell called him, stared at the taller monster like he was ready to kill. Fell didn't give him a chance to attack again, turning Razz's soul blue and pinning him face down in the snow. The angry monster thrashed violently, shouting curses at Fell until he ran out of breath. Slowly Fell walked over to the limp skeleton and pulled him up to eye level.

"This is not a Fell-verse shorty. Attacking recklessly like that is going to cause all sorts of trouble, now leave before I force you." Fell finished by flinging Razz against a pine tree. The skeleton recovered quickly and glared menacingly at the stoic lieutenant. Finally, he dissipated his magic and stomped off towards the basement. Neither skeleton moved until they heard the machine whirl to life, and Razz's magic disappear from existence.

"Heh, thanks for the save." Sans said as he shuffled towards the edgy monster.

"Where's Slim?" Fell asked, ignoring Sans' previous statement. So much for saying hello.

"Uhhh, who?"

"That Sans' brother." He said with a slight bitterness in his voice.

"So that's who's been occupying my kitchen. I guess that's one mystery solved. Knew I called the right people for help." Sans said with a sly grin, though Fell seemed too lost in thought to notice. "Did Red come with ya or-"

"He went to look for Slim." Fell said matter factly. "We thought he'd be close by, so he's searching the house. Figured it was bad by how terrified you sounded." Sans twiddled his fingers as a slight cyan blush crossed his cheekbones.

"Boss!" Red skidded to the door entryway before Sans could retort. "Slims starting to fall."


	3. The Cure

Fell turned swiftly and entered the front door, leaving Sans to scurry in catching up. By the time he was in the living room both Fell monsters had entered the kitchen. Things in that room were really quiet, even with his brother in there. Now that really can't be good.

He peaked around the corner, where Papyrus was desperately feeding healing magic to the now unconscious Slim. His skull was a more ashened color and the top of his coat had been unzipped, revealing a cracked soul that was guttering out. Fell kneeled at his other side and pulled a medicine vial out of his inventory. He began pouring the… liquid into a shot glass. The smell of it made Sans tense. It reeked like rotten fish and glistened like metal. The closest thing he could compare it to was pure mercury but with the consistency of molasses. Fell finished eyeballing his measurement before putting the vial away.

"What the hell is that?" Sans asked while covering his nasal cavity. Sans wasn't the only one curious. Papyrus was also trying to plug his nasal passage, staring at the liquid intently.

"Medicine." Fell stated simply. "A specialty of the Alphys from my dimension. Other than destroying taste buds this stuff is known for stopping monsters from falling." Sans raised his brow bones in shock. He had never heard of anything that can stop a monster's death, nor did he expect such a miracle treatment to look and smell so… deadly.

"Can ya hold his broken leg down? Don't want him dustin' it when he starts kickin'." Red gave a wry grin, making Sans take a nervous step back. After a moment he worked up his nerve and made his way over to the group, placing his phalanges above the compound fractures.

"Think you can hold his mouth open?" Fell looked to Papyrus, but he was too distracted to react right away. It took a moment before he realized a question was ask.

"...What?" Papyrus looked up dazed at his darker self. Fell didn't say anything, only putting the glass down and positioning Pap's hands. He placed his left hand on Slim's skull and his right to hold his mandible open.

"Now this stuff is disgusting, and it doesn't taste any better than it smells." Fell looked intently at Papyrus, slowing his speech slightly to make sure he was understood. "Chances are he's going to wake up once I give this to him, So you'll need to hold his mouth open until it's all poured in. Can you do that?" It took a moment to sink in but eventually Papyrus nodded his head before adjusting his grip to be more secure.

Red took his place by Sans at Slim's lower half, securing his hands and right leg. Fell held his shoulder while taking the shot glass off the floor. He tipped it over Slim's mouth, eyeing the liquid carefully. Slowly the metallic fluid traveled down the interior of the glass and reached the rim. It began pooling into a large drop, gaining more and more mass as the seconds ticked by. Finally it oozed from the cup in a long stream into his mouth.

Slim bolted immediately, struggling against the hands holding him down. Sans gasped at the movement and threw himself on Slim's femur, not expecting him to still be this strong. Red had to put his full weight on the other leg to keep him from kicking, and Papyrus nearly lost his grip at the unexpected thrashing.

"Hold still asshole." Fell growled as he held Slim's shoulder more tightly. The liquid was dripping at a more steady rate, though there was still a lot to go. Slim was making desperate whines and gagging noises, too out of it to realize what was happening. His soul began sparking dangerously as small burst of yellow ocher magic erupted around the room. It took everything Sans had not to hold the kid's soul with blue magic. Just what the hell is that shit made of? If the injuries didn't kill Slim the smell of that junk alone would be enough to finish the job.

After what felt like forever Fell put an empty glass on the ground. The magic sparking in the room ceased and everything had gone relatively quiet, with the exceptions of Sans gasping for air and Slim hacking up a storm. He looked up to see a half conscious Slim doubled over with a fountain of tears flowing from his sockets. Fell was rubbing circles on his back trying to talk him through the dry heaving.

"Heh, that shit actually worked." Sans mumbled under his breath. Relieved, he rolled onto his back and breathed heavily.

"Brother, are you alright?" Sans opened his sockets to see a shaky and worried Papyrus hovering above him.

"Heh, y-yeah bro." Sans breathed. "Just got all the exercise I needed for the rest of my life. Think I'll have to take about a weeks vacation after this, maybe double my breaks at work." Sans' grin widened as Papyrus face palmed, leaving a bloody handprint on his forehead.

"Sans! If you add any more breaks to your work day you won't spend any time working at all!" Sans shrugged at his arm flailing.

"Why are ya so upset bro? Then I can spend all night AND all day napping. It's a win-win." Papyrus was starting to get that look again when Fell cut in.

"Could you stop!" Papyrus and Sans both turned to see Red watching them with a huge smirk on his face and Fell looking quite annoyed.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about the half dead skeleton in your kitchen, unless neither of you care anymore." Papyrus looked away guiltily as Sans moved into a sitting position. Fell grunted before scooping the now unconscious Slim off the tile floor.

"Papyrus, why don't you prepare a place for Slim to sleep. Perhaps a change of cloths are also in order." Papyrus shot up at the suggestion, eager for another distraction.

"Good thinking edgy-me! I'll start right now." He rushed out of the kitchen to get a place ready. Fell then turned to Sans, eyeing him carefully.

"Why don't you work on cleaning up the mess down here." Sans looked at the two Fell brothers then down at Slim.

"And what do ya plan on doing with him?"

"Red and I will patch him up." Sans stared in confusion at the taller monster. Weren't they even worse at healing magic then he is? It would make far more sense to have Papyrus heal him. He raised a hand to interject but Red stopped him.

"It's nothin' against ya or your bro, it's more of a Fell verse thing that we prefer you Tale types stay out of." And with that the brothers had left, heading upstairs to the bathroom.

Sans stared after them before turning to the mess in the kitchen. Blood and marrow were all over the floor and wall, plus the pile of rags in the corner. It was certainly going to take a lot of work to clean this, way more then he felt like doing. He sighed and opened the cabinet under their absurdly high sink, pulling out a mop and wash bucket. He filled the bucket with cold water and dish soap, slinging the mop into the water before taking it to the floor. The back and forth motion seemed to be getting the blood, or at least spreading it? The white sections of tiles seemed to be turning an uneven red tint. Now that can't be right. Sans leaned on the mop wracking his brain when the kitchen door opened slowly, revealing an upset Papyrus.

"Everything alright bro?" Papyrus jumped upon realizing his brother was still in there.

"O-of course everything's fine brother!" He looked down at his blood covered phalanges before softening his voice. "I was just going to grab some sheets when I realized I hadn't cleaned up yet. It wouldn't be very great of me to dirty the clean linens..." Papyrus trailed off as he began picking dry blood from between his joints.

"Don't worry about it bro." Sans assured while pulling him towards the sink. "I'm a bit cleaner the you are, so how about I get the sheets ready while you wash up a bit?" Papyrus looked over his much cleaner brother. While Papyrus and his cloths were virtually stained red the worst Sans had gotten were some dark spots on his jacket and blood covered knees.

"A-alright Sans." Papyrus begrudgingly agreed. "But take off your coat first so I can wash it, alright?"

"You got it Pap." Sans gestured before heading towards the living room. He pulled his jacket off and flung it in the clothes hamper, grateful the mop water removed most of the grime from his hands already. He checked around the living room, seeing that Papyrus had already started preparing the couch for their guest. Speaking of their guest, did Papyrus grab a spare set of cloths for him yet? That might be the best place to start.

Sans shuffled up the stairway and into Papyrus' bedroom, opening up one of his clothing drawers. He looked through the selection, trying to find something that would fit the slimmer monster. He pulled out some sweat pants that he hadn't seen Papyrus wear in years. Hopefully the smaller waistband would fit alright. He dug through the drawer some more before finding a green pajama shirt with a button up front and small yellow ducks patterning the fabric. This should work nicely.

Satisfied, Sans shut the door and headed towards the bathroom, only to see the door slightly ajar. He couldn't help but be a bit curious as to the Fell brothers method of "patching him up." A quick peek wouldn't hurt right? Sans looked through the cracked bathroom door, eye lights guttering out at the sight.

Slim's jacket had been removed, revealing the extent of the damage. His pelvis had been cracked in multiple places, scratch marks littering the rest of the bone. Two of the monsters ribs were missing, while another three were badly broken. It was only a quick look and there was still more damage Sans hadn't noticed, but he had already seen more than he bargained for. Dropping the clothes outside the door, Sans lumbered towards the stairs and took a seat on the top step, cradling his skull. Just what the hell did that bastard do to the poor guy?!


	4. We Need to Talk

It took a while, but San and Papyrus managed to turn the couch into an appropriate sleeping area. It required a lot of blankets and pillows, but Papyrus refused to stop until the lump in the couch was as smoothed out as possible. Once satisfied, the two of them turned their attention towards the kitchen. Papyrus had a few words for Sans about the importance of using warm water when scrubbing, but after realizing that wouldn't be enough they decided to experiment with different cleaning chemicals. After many attempts they both determined a combination of hot water and bleach is most effective, and both tackled the floor and wall. The two worked in silence for a while before the younger brother spoke up.

"Why are they taking so long?" Papyrus asked nervously while scrubbing the floor. Sans winced, not sure how to respond. He knew exactly how bad it was, but didn't want to worry his brother more than necessary.

"Not sure bro, but they'll probably be done soon." Papyrus looked apprehensively towards the staircase then down at his hands.

"Do you think we should call Blue now?" Sans gave him a puzzled look and turned away from the wall he was scrubbing. "I don't know if Blue realizes his brother is here. What if he's worried?" Sans continued to stare in confusion until realization kicked in.

"Nah bro, I think ya have our guest mixed up with someone else." Now it was Papyrus' turn to look confused. Sans elaborated. "This isn't the same Papyrus we met in the UnderSwap dimension. This one is from a Fell-Verse." Papyrus seemed to consider Sans' words carefully before replying.

"But he looks and sounds alot like Lazy-me." Sans shook his head. He couldn't really blame Papyrus for getting the two confused. They only met their UnderSwap counterparts once and that was at least three years ago. "So that isn't Lazy-me upstairs?"

"Nope. He could be from a fell-version of Stretch's universe though." Papyrus thought for a second before a wide grin graced his face.

"Oh how exciting!" Papyrus seemed a little more upbeat than Sans expected. "We met a new version of me! I wonder what his Sans is like?" Sans gave a nervous chuckle at that, not wanting to ruin Papyrus' good mood. A sudden gasp from his brother made Sans tense. "This means I shouldn't be calling him Lazy-me! He needs his own nickname!"

Papyrus put a hand on his chin and thought carefully. Sans thought about it too. Neither of them knew Slim very well, so they didn't know anything about his personality. What would be a good fit then?

"Oh! I know!" Papyrus clapped his hands in excitement at his revelation. "I'll call him Tiny-me!"

Sans couldn't help but laugh at the nickname. "I like it Pap, but why Tiny-me?"

"He is so much scrawnier than both Edgy-me and myself. I bet he's shorter as well!" Papyrus nodded to himself happily before getting back to work. Sans, however, couldn't stop thinking about what Papyrus had said. Now that Sans really thought about it, Slim's bones were considerably thinner than Papyrus' and Fell's. He figured that much out while trying to hold Slim down earlier. Why would that be though? He already knew Fell was an inch shorter than Papyrus, but Stretch and his brother were around the same height. Is it just a Fell-Verse thing to be shorter or is there another reason for it?

A noise from upstairs made both brothers turn. It sounded like the door to the bathroom. The Fell brothers must be done then. They walked to the living room to see Fell and Red descending the staircase. Red looked tired and more than a little upset, while Fell did a better job of hiding his anger. Regardless of their actions the rage radiating off the Fell monsters made the Tale brothers step back. The taller skeleton was gingerly carrying Slim, at least Sans was pretty sure it was Slim. He was wrapped in so many bandages he could easily pass for a mummy from those old horror movies. The duck shirt and sweatpants helped balance it out though, even if they were a bit big on him.

Both tale monsters backed towards the wall when the other two entered the living room. Red joined them by the wall while Fell went towards the couch. Carefully he placed Slim on the sheet pile and wrapped him in several blankets before turning to the rest of the group. His ruby eyelights scanned them all before falling on his tense and still bloodied counterpart.

"Papyrus." he said curtly causing his happier self to jump. "You did very well today, thank you for keeping Slim alive until we got here." Papyrus blushed at the praise, clearly calming from his nervous state a bit. "Why don't you get changed and meet us in the kitchen."

"Y-yes. Another great idea!" Papyrus chimed before bolting upstairs into the bathroom. Fell waited until the water started running before heading towards the kitchen. Red and Sans followed, taking a seat at the table while Fell dug through their fridge.

"Tell me Sans." Fell started while heating the oven. "How did Slim end up in your world?"

"I don't know." Sans said quietly. "It was pretty strange really. I was eating food at Grillby's when Pap called asking for help. I teleported here and found them both in the kitchen."

"That's it?" Red asked disappointed. "Did Papyrus say anything about it?" Sans shook his head.

"Haven't asked him, but he seemed just as confused as me by the time I got here." Sans replied. Fell hummed while setting the water to boil.

"What about Razz?" Fell continued as he added pasta and chopped vegetables.

"He showed up shortly after I called ya. He blew a hole in my basement door and attacked me. He was babbling on and on about needing to speak with his brother, but Slim was terrified." Sans thought back to how scared the skeleton looked, begging for mercy and trying to hide in Paps battle body. It made his soul ache just thinking about it.

"Well this sucks." Red muttered. "If he managed to track Slim down this quickly he must really wanna get his hands on him."

"Agreed." Fell responded while putting the ingredients in a casserole dish. "If there is one thing I know about that brat it's his stubborn streak. He won't take this humiliation lightly, and chances are he will plan on attacking again."

"No." Sans deadpanned. "I'm not letting that asshole anywhere near this house."

"How do ya plan on doing that exactly? Move your machine across the Underground?" Red questioned. "Chances are he'll go on a frustrated killin' spree. You'd be safe for a while but the rest of your cuddly world won't be." Sans looked off to the side. That had been his plan actually, but a monster with LV as high as Razz's wouldn't be stopped easily. Even Undyne would struggle to take him down.

"What if you two take Slim with ya, he wouldn't have a reason to attack this place right?" Sans was reaching for straws at this point. He wanted to keep Slim safe but also had to think about his brother's wellbeing.

Fell shook his head. "If we take Slim with us your world will still be in danger. Chances are he'll attack this place just to get revenge on you for defying him." Sans shrunk back, leaning his head in his arms. This really is worse than he thought.

"I don't know when Razz will return." Fell stated thoughtfully. "Therefore I think it is best that Red and I take shifts guarding the house." Red nodded in agreement. He looked like he was rearing for a fight already, and Sans honestly couldn't blame him. He still wanted to know what that bastard of a brother did to hurt Slim so badly, but he doubted he would learn anytime soon.

Sans glanced upwards when he heard the water stop. Papyrus must be done showering. Now to explain the situation to him, hopefully without scaring him too badly. His brother made his way in a bit more sluggish than usual. He had changed into a brown turtleneck, sweatpants and clean gloves.

"I finished upstairs. What did I miss?" Papyrus asked curiously.

"Red and Fell are gonna be staying here while Slim recovers." Sans said while trying to act less worried than he felt. That was enough of an explanation for now… probably.

"So it will be like a slumber party?" Papyrus beamed. "Oh this will be so much fun! It will be just like with Undyne but have less suplexing!" He ran to the other room before anyone had a chance to protest. Sans couldn't help but chuckle. Even when the situation was dire his brother always found a way to lighten the mood. Red was smirking too, and Fell only shook his head, though he seemed a bit less tense than a moment before.

"I'll bring the food out when it's done. You two might as well join him." Fell growled crossing his arms. Red and Sans didn't protest as they made their way to the living room. Red stared with wide sockets at the new structure that appeared, clearly surprised by how quickly Papyrus made it. Within the few minutes they last saw him the energetic skeleton had brought in all of the pillows and blankets in the house and managed to create a fort in front of the couch by Slim. Perfect for movie watching.

"Come on you two! I have some movies Undyne loaned me!" Papyrus waved the VHS tapes while patting the cushion at his side. Sans looked over to see a very confused Red.

"What's the matter Red, never seen a pillow fort before?" Sans elbowed his doppelgänger.

"Course not." Red snickered. "Just wondering what part of the bone zone I should sit in." Sans' eyelights went out at that one. He shoved Red to the opposite corner of the fort before crawling in next to Papyrus.

"You can sit wayyyy on the end buddy, unless you're looking for a bad time." The threat was accompanied by a dangerous glare until Red held his hands up in surrender.

"I was just jokin' killjoy. Besides, I'm more interested in the film creampuff picked for us." He gave a somewhat innocent smile that made Sans want to vomit. Papyrus didn't seem to notice, paying more attention to the TV screen.

"Quiet down! The movie is starting." With that the skeletons settled into a comfortable silence. The film was an Anime, following a princess trying to protect her home from an evil military and a forest of giant bugs. Before long Papyrus was leaning heavily on Sans' shoulder. He glanced up to see his brother out like a light, snoring quietly. Heh, all of that healing magic he used must have really taken its toll. Papyrus hasn't fallen asleep during a film since he was a babybones.

Sans leaned back into the pillow behind him and closed his sockets. Thank the stars today was over. The last few hours had way more action then Sans cared for. Hopefully tomorrow will be far calmer… hopefully.


	5. We Need to Talk: the Game

"Sans…"

"Sans!"

"Wha-?" Sans opened his sockets to see Papyrus' face come into focus. He was wearing jeans this time and a pink sweater. Huh, his battle body must still be dirty.

"Get up lazybones, edgy-me made us breakfast!" Sans stared after Papyrus as he walked towards the kitchen.

Fells here?… right, that actually happened yesterday. Sans stretched and turned his head to see Slim still passed out on the couch. He hadn't moved at all since yesterday, and was still wrapped in blankets and bandages.

Slowly, Sans crawled out of the pillow fort. Taking a peek around the living room, it appeared he and Slim were the only ones in there. All the chatter seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Groggily he shuffled in to find Fell flipping pancakes at the stove, Red eating and Papyrus waving him down.

"There you are brother! I was beginning to think you had fallen asleep again."

"Nah bro." Sans waved him off. "My early morning nap isn't for another twenty minutes." Papyrus moaned while Sans shot him a big shit grin.

"Whatever! I have puzzles to re-calibrate and rounds to make! You stay home today though brother." Sans gave him a confused look, Papyrus was telling him not to work?

"You'll be stuck babysittin' with me." Red interjected. Oh, that makes more sense then.

"Have fun today Sans! I'm off!" With that Papyrus swiftly took his exit.

"Have a seat short-stuff." Fell growled while getting him a plate. Sans obliged, making his way over and taking his place across from Red. Fell laid a plate of pancakes on the table before turning to start the dishes. "I have business to attend to back home, so you and Red will be keeping watch while I'm gone."

"Sounds like a pretty easy day." Sans leaned back, happy for a good day of resting.

"Don't bet on it pal." Red grumbled under his breath. Fell walk over and slapped Red upside the head.

"No backsass moron! This is serious!" He turned to address both of them. "I forbid either of you from napping on the job. You need to keep an eye out for Razz. I doubt he'd let either of you live if you're caught off guard."

"Okay." Sans replied, resting his head in his hand and closing his sockets momentarily. He'd had talks like this with Papyrus before, and usually a few minutes of sleeping never hurt. A slam at the table made him jump, opening his sockets to see Fell a few inches from his face.

"I mean it Sans! He isn't the type to offer mercy. And what if Slim needs assistance and your too busy sleeping to give it?" Sans raised his hands in surrender.

"I promise Fell, no napping today." Fell nodded curtly before turning to finish the dishes. The two ate in silence until Fell was satisfied with his cleaning. He gracefully left through the front door, leaving Red and Sans alone at the table.

Sans played with his fork and the few scraps left on his plate. This was going to be a very loooong day. He wondered if Red feels the same way? Looking up he noticed Red was pulling up his inventory. He took out a deck of torn and well used cards.

"So, wanna have a little fun while we babysit?" Red began springing the cards from one hand to another, giving a wry grin as he showed off his skill. Sans looked over and shrugged.

"Sure, since nappings off the table." Sans grabbed some kitchen chairs and pulled them to the living room table, pushing their pet rock to the side. "So what game did ya have in mind?"

"How bout Blackjack? That's always a good one." Sans thought about it for a minute.

"Nah, requires too much thinking. What about Crazy Eights?" Red gave him an incredulous look before shrugging.

"If ya say so, Crazy Eights it is. Before we get started though…" Red pulled out some chip bags from his inventory and laid them on the table. "Why don't we make this a little more interestin'?"

"You wanna gamble with snacks?" Sans questioned. Red nodded.

"Course, if you're too scared of loosin' we don't haveta." Sans thought for a moment before pulling some chocolate bars out of his own inventory.

"Nah, sounds like fun. I thoroughly look forward to winning your chip supply." He pushed them into the snack pile on the table. Red laughed before dealing the cards. The first couple rounds were relatively quiet, snacks exchanging hands as they got further into the game. Throughout the turns Sans began feeling more and more uneasy. He was still pretty clueless as to everything that happened yesterday, and he never liked being in the dark. Now that he and Red were alone though, this might be his best chance to learn some details.

"Mind if I ask ya a few questions?" Sans inquired while placing a card on the pile.

"Depends on the questions short-stuff." Red replied.

Sans paused for a second. He really wanted to know why Red wore a scarlet studded collar, but thought the question a bit too personal to start off with. They barely knew each other as things were.

"It's about that miracle medicine you gave Slim yesterday." Sans asked instead, eyeing his counterparts reaction.

"Heh, I wouldn't call that shit a 'miracle'." Red said dryly. "It's only ever used on prisoners being tortured for information and keeping Alphy's test subjects alive." Red said with a shiver. "Trust me, that shit does stuff to ya. Course, we Fell monsters already have corrupted souls so long term damage isn't that bad. If Slim woulda been one of your kind…" Red went silent for a second, sockets going blank as he stared off at nothing. He quickly recovered and cleared his throat. "Forget ya ever saw that junk, your worlds better off without it." They went back to an uncomfortable silence. Sans anxiously wondering if he should continue digging for information. It appeared that any more questions regarding that goop they called medicine would be shot down. Maybe he'd be more open to another subject?

"What about Slim?" He asked carefully.

"What about him?"

"How do you two know him?"

"It was a few months before meetin' ya actually." Red adjust himself and pulled another card off the deck. "He showed up when a shortcut of his went wrong. First time we met he landed in Papyrus' bedroom. Thankfully Boss was at the capital for Royal Guard business, otherwise the poor sap woulda been dusted on sight. Almost dusted him myself actually. Only stopped once I realized he wasn't fightin' back, instead he was cowerin' in fear of me and mumblin' apologies. Course being a Sans I found it hard to finish him off, so after discussin' it with Boss we got our machine workin' again and sent him on his way." He put the last card in his hand on the stack and took the betted snack pile.

"That's it? You and Fell both act like you know him pretty well." Red looked up from his snacks with an annoyed expression.

"And what else would you like with that info? A book about my life story?!" Red snarled. Sans couldn't help but jump at the sudden aggression, looking off to the side trying very hard not to make eye contact.

"Look, I'm sorry for going off on ya." Red sighed. "Information like that isn't somethin' we normally share where I'm from, understand?" Sans nodded and stared back at his cards, still a little uncomfortable.

"Gahhh! Fine!" Red flailed. "Took us a few weeks to get the machine workin' so he lived with us for a while. Happy?" Sans made eye contact then. That would explain why their machine was functional when he and Papyrus visited, but something more troubling was plaguing his mind.

His expression saddened at his next question. "Was he in rough shape back then too?" Red gave him a puzzled look. "I noticed how thin his bones were, and how much smaller he is compared to Pap and Fell. Was his health always this poor?" Red looked at him blankly before glancing at the still unconscious skeleton.

"He wasn't in the best shape back then, but he was functional and wanted to get back to his big bro." Red said the last part with an edge of anger. "Most Fell monsters go long periods without food, me and my bro included. But…" There was a pause and a brief look of regret before he continued. "No, he wasn't close to this bad. My guess is somethin' changed after he returned."

So it wasn't this bad before. But why would a Sans, any Sans, feel comfortable doing this to their Papyrus? Sans already knew that if food got scarce he'd make sure his baby bro ate first, even if he had to lie to him in the process. But this Razz was okay with it? If the recent injuries weren't bad enough he was being starved, or at least not eating enough…

Sans put the cards down and began massaging his temples. This whole situation was giving him a migraine.

"Heh, looks like we both talked ourselves into bad moods." Red laughed dryly. Sans looked up at his tired doppleganger.

"Yeah, starting to feel a little bonely myself." They both gave weak laughs at that, falling back into that awkward silence.

It was late afternoon at this point. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred and both Sans' were struggling to stay awake. Besides puns and their brothers, the two were having trouble finding conversation topics. They eventually played every two person card game they could think of, and were currently on Go Fish. Sans glanced at the clock, 4:10 in the afternoon. Papyrus should be getting back soon at least, maybe he can liven up the place a bit more.

Red looked off to the side and smiled, sockets becoming more lively. "Check it out, Sleepin' Beauty finally woke up." Red chuckled causing Sans to turn towards their house guest. Slim jerked as soon as Red spoke, letting out a pained whine at the movement. Either he was still out of it or very afraid of the voice he heard.

"Woah pal, didn't mean to scare ya." The two shorter skeletons abandoned their game and walked over to the couch. Slim tensed again, squeezing his sockets shut in anticipation of pain.

"Hey there buddy, my names Sans, Sans the Skeleton." Sans stated while performing several stat checks.

PapyrusLV: 7HP: 3/32At: 20DF: 5

His stats hadn't changed at all since he last checked, so that's a good sign at least.

"I'm also Sans, though everyone calls me Red. Ya should remember me. We've met before." Slim squinted up at him, clearly trying to remember something but coming up short. His sockets suddenly flickered with recollection, body becoming less tense as a slight grin graced his face.

"That's right Fido, glad to see you too." He gently pat the unbandaged part of Slims skull before pulling out his cell phone and dialling Fell's number. "I'll call Boss and let him know what's happened. Hold down the fort till I get back." And with that Red had shortcutted out of the living room, leaving Sans with a still nervous Slim.


	6. Well This is Awkward

A very eerie silence fell over the room. The ticking from the wall clock had never seemed louder, every second feeling like an eternity. Sans wasn't sure what to do at this point. Last time he tried talking to this guy he was afraid of him. Would Slim still be scared? Without Red in here this whole encounter could go south real quick. Faintly he could feel his stats being checked by the other Papyrus. He couldn't help but feel a bit more anxious now. Based on what Fell said low LV monsters are an easy sources of EXP in his world, and at one HP it couldn't get much easier than that. Was this monster going to dust him? Get revenge on his brother by taking out a weaker version of Razz?

Sans shook his head. How could he think like that?! This guy was hurt and needed help, regardless of where he came from. He trusted Fell and Red not to dust him, so why should Slim be any different?

Awkwardly he scratched the back of his skull and side glanced at Slim. The injured skeleton was watching him cautiously, not taking his eyelights away for anything. At least he wasn't trembling in fear this time. Perhaps this is a good thing? Maybe Slim is less threatened by a one HP monster… Maybe.

"Soooo… Last time we met wasn't under the best circumstances. How 'bout we start over?" Sans forced a grin. Slim didn't respond, continuing to watch him suspiciously. "Right, maybe I should grab a seat and we can talk?" Still no answer. Great.

Sans turned to grab a chair from the game table. He dragged it back towards the couch only to see Slim struggling to sit upright. He was grimacing with each movement, trying to hold back any verbal indication of pain.

"W-woah, slow down buddy! You'll hurt yourself worse." Sans stammered, rushing over to Slim's side. The hurt skeleton growled, making Sans take a step back. Geeze, he seemed more like an animal then a fellow monster. Was this really the same guy that was begging for his help the other day? He didn't attack though, so that was a good sign… Right?

"Easy now, just here to help. See?" He pulled his sleeves to his elbows and held his arms up in surrender. Slim stopped baring his teeth, though he still seemed uneasy.

"You wanna sit up, right? I can help you with that." Slowly, Sans grabbed a few pillows from the fort. He cautiously moved his hand behind Slim's back and hoisted him upright. Slim let out a pained gasp at the motion that made Sans freeze. "S-sorry." Sans stammered while squashing the pillows behind his back and head. He carefully leaned him back down, letting Slim sink into the cushy pile.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Sans asked shakily, grateful none of his breaks reopened. Slim still didn't say anything, though he seemed bewildered about the lack of punishment and the new soft cushions he was leaning on. His face eventually settled with a look of contentment before he remembered Sans' presence. He turned his head to watch the other skeleton again, though his gaze had gone from hostile to uncertain. Sans went back and pulled the seat over, giving Slim a good three feet of space. He sat in the chair backwards, using the backrest to pillow his arms. "So, anything you'd like to know? I'm sure you have some questions." Still nothing. Was Slim suddenly mute? He was talking fine the other day.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Heh, cause skeletons don't have tongues. Suddenly, something came across Slims face. It was only there for a second, but Sans was pretty sure he saw a smirk at that joke.

"Heh, you're kitten me right? Paw this time you've been a fellow joke lover?" Slim couldn't help but snicker at that one. "Meow we're gettin' somewhere. Knew there was a reason I liked ya." Sans chuckled. This might not end as badly as he first thought.

"Don't puss your luck." Slim whispered while trying to suppress his giggling. Sans, however, was too stunned to respond right away. Slim spoke? Granted it was a stupid pun, but Sans managed to get this guy to speak. The short skeleton honestly hadn't felt this elated in a long time.

"Heh, you feeling a little more catty now?" Sans grinned. Slim smiled back before a sudden look of realization came across his face. He quickly placed a hand over his mouth and looked down shamefully, like he made a grave error.

"Hey, what's wrong? Does somethin' hurt?" Sans asked worriedly. Slim shook his head and looked away.

Sans could only sigh. So much for the progress they were making. He buried his head in his arms trying to remind himself to stay patient. Now, what did he do wrong? Or did he do anything wrong to begin with? He'd never interacted with anyone quite like this, not even the Gyftrots are this anti-social. At the very least he likes puns, that's a small indication he's from a version of Stretch's dimension. But even Stretch wasn't this quiet. He glanced back up to see Slim still holding his mouth and-

"Hey!" Sans stumbled from his chair and yanked Slim's hand from his face. "The hell are you doing?!" Sans demanded. Slim was too shocked to react right away and Sans was too rallied to care. He grab his jaw and examined the new claw marks around Slim's teeth. They weren't deep enough to bleed thankfully, but they were still noticeable.

"Why would you hurt yourself like that?" Sans questioned. Slim didn't give an answer, of course he wouldn't give an answer. Sans rubbed his forehead anxiously. He couldn't let the others see this. He doubted Papyrus would understand where the new marks came from, and he didn't plan on explaining. Exhaling heavily, Sans summoned the dismal amount of healing magic he possessed. It gave off small sparks from his fingertips and was barely brighter than a firefly, but it should be enough to close the ruts. Gently he touched the rakes in Slims face and released his magic. It took a while but he could slowly see the ruts starting to heal. Slim was still in a state of shock, though whether it was from the the shorter skeleton's reaction or the odd sensation of healing magic remained unclear.

"Heh, a-all fixed up. Now the other won't be worried." Sans breathed. He was already panting and sweating profusely. That would be his last attempt at healing magic for a while. Dang he was worse then he remember. "P-please don't do that again, 'kay?" Slim looked at him apprehensively before giving a small nod. Good.

Exhausted, Sans collapsed back in his seat and closed his sockets. What the heck was taking Red so long? He wasn't sure how much more of this guy he could handle alone. A few minute later he heard footsteps outside on the porch. Thank the stars that must be Red. He turned to face the door when it burst open, a boisterous Papyrus stepping inside.

"Brother, I'm back-" Papyrus looked to his left and went bug eyed at the sight of Sans sitting next to a conscious Slim. "Tiny-me! You're awake!" He bound forward to perform a proper greeting.

"I am the Great Papyrus!" He announced striking a pose, a bit less epic without the scarf but he still made it work. Slim just looked at his colourful counterpart then back at Sans with a confused and desperate expression. He didn't seem prepared to handle such an energetic individual, unsure if he should defend himself or try running. Sans could only shrug and smile, no force in the Underground would get Slim out of this interaction.

"What is wrong tiny-me? It is I! You! But a different version of you!" Slim just stared at him completely baffled. "I'm like edgy-me, but less prickly!" Still no response from him.

"Psss. Sans." Papyrus tried to whisper but was still pretty audible. "Did I do something wrong? Why won't tiny-me say anything?"

Sans shrugged. "I don't think he's much of a talker bro. Maybe try toning it back a little?" Papyrus nodded, seeming to understand what Sans was saying. He took a step back and continued in a slightly softer voice.

"Do not fret tiny-me! It's okay if you choose to be quiet. I'll just be loud enough for the both of us!" Papyrus gave a big smile, one that Slim didn't really return. "Oh! Have you eaten yet tiny-me?" He turned to look at Sans. "Have you offered food to our guest brother?"

"Uhhhh…" Sans eyelights turned to pinpricks for a moment. What kind of idiot was he?! Who knows when Slim last ate? Definitely not in the last few days. Thankfully Papyrus didn't need him to say it.

"That's alright brother. I'll take care of it!" He chimed while bounding toward the kitchen. Sans stared after him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something seemed a bit off about Papyrus today, and it wasn't the lack of his battle body. He seemed a little more… chipper than normal. Maybe he's just excited about meeting another Papyrus? Before Sans could think on it more his younger brother came back with some of Fell's leftovers from the previous night.

"Don't worry tiny-me! We'll have you back on your feet in no time!" He grabbed his own chair and pulled it by Slim, taking a forkful of the warmed up lasagna and holding it up to his mouth. Slim just eyed the food warily, staring it down like it would kill him.

"What is wrong tiny-me? Surely you must be hungry." He tried holding the utensil closer to Slim's mouth, only for him to turn his head away from the food. Papyrus slowly withdrew his fork and looked to his brother worriedly. "Is he sick Sans? I don't understand why he won't eat."

"I'm not sure bro." Sans said with a shrug. "He didn't seem sick earlier today." Papyrus rubbed his chin and looked Slim over carefully. Slim tensed, pulling the blanket further up his chest. "Hey bro, maybe you should-"

Red popped back into the living room, turning to face the others. "Alright, so I spoke with Boss a-" He stopped short upon seeing the scene in front of him, confusion turning to exasperation. "What are you idiots doin'?" Red growled. Sans shrunk back while Papyrus full on flinched.

"I-I thought tiny-me might be hungry, b-but he doesn't want the food." Papyrus said in a concerned and terrified voice.

"That's cuz you're doin' it wrong." Red stormed over and grabbed the bowl of lasagna. "Don't worry Fido, it's perfectly safe." Red grabbed a new forkful of pasta from the middle of the bowl, taking a large bite and chewing it thoroughly. Slim eyed him carefully, but when nothing happened he began watching the food with more vigour. Red gave to bowl back to Papyrus. "Alright, he should eat it now."

Papyrus gave both of them a confused look before offering a new forkful to Slim, who actually took it this time. "Wowie! That was wonderful Red!" Papyrus was about to offer another forkful when the bowl was suddenly snatched from his hand. Slim pulled the bowl close to his chest and began scarfing the food as fast as he could. "Slow down tiny-me, you'll make yourself sick!" Slim ignored him, hugging the bowl tighter and shoving more food in his mouth. "At least use a fork tiny-me! You will soil your bandages!"

Sans had to look away, reminded of his earlier conversation with Red. He'd have to do some research on monsters and malnutrition, maybe ask Alphys for a few pointers? Red would probably have some treatment ideas, seeing that he had first hand experience with food shortages. Speaking of Red, where was he now? Sans scanned the room to see Red shuffling towards the kitchen. He decided to join him, confident Papyrus would be fine keeping his doppleganger occupied. Sans stood and lumbered toward the doorway. He turned the corner to see Red at the kitchen table, resting his skull in his arm.

"I see ya two have become well acquainted." Sans cocked his head in confusion. "Ya have no idea how long it took before he'd eat in front a me." Red said with a slight air of jealousy. "He must like ya."

"I-is that a good thing?" Sans questioned, burying his hands in his pockets. Red responded with a sharped toothed grin.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Red laughed heartily. Sans gave a nervous chuckle before taking a seat at the table.

"So, what did Fell say?" Sans asked curiously. Red looked off to the side thoughtfully, trying to choose his words.

"Something happened back in my world. The Royal Guards been called in, and since Boss is the lieutenant he doesn't have a choice." Red looked Sans directly in the sockets, an air of tension falling over the room. "We'll be on our own for a while."


	7. Welcome to Razzality

Silence fell between the two skeletons, Sans trying to process Reds statement. "What do you mean "a while"? How long will that be?"

"However long it takes the Royal Guard to dust the new ferals 'n New Home." Sans cocked his head in confusion. What the heck is a "feral"? Red cursed under his breath, clearly not meaning to share that much information. He recollected his thoughts before continuing. "Ferals are monsters that let their LV go to their heads." He attempted to explain. "They become dangers to everyone, even those in the town safe zones. Huntin' them down is one a' Boss's duties, though he said these ones are being very tricky."

Sans looked down at the table horrified. The only monster he was aware of with any LV in his world is Asgore, and The King was still the friendly dork everyone knows and loves. How much LV does it take before a monster loses their mind? The thought of being so consumed by LV that friends and family become nothing more then EXP is… terrifying.

"Don't be so upset." Red tried to salvage the conversation. "It's the nature of my world, not yours, so don't worry about it." Sans nodded slowly, but still felt uncomfortable. Does this mean Fell and Red would both someday succumb to their own LV? Is that why Razz was so violent? Was his world in more danger with these Fell monsters around then he first thought?

"Let's move on." Red said suddenly. "Razz is the biggest threat we should worry about, understand?"

"Yeah." Sans agreed, refocusing on the current situation. This could really get ugly with only the three of them in fighting shape. Fell was the strongest of the four skeletons, and Razz's main deterrent. If Razz found out he's gone then their chances of fending him off have severely decreased. How could things get any worse?

"To say this is a shit situation would be an understatement." Red grumbled. "This means neither of us can nap for a while, how terrible is that!"

"Welp, the situation official got worse." Sans clanked his forehead against the table. "We're so boned."

Papyrus was at a loss for words. In under two minutes his smaller counterpart managed to finish the entire bowl of lasagna AND summon a tongue to lick his bowl and fingers clean.

"Wowie tiny-me! I can't believe you finished all of that food so quickly!" Especially since Papyrus himself always had trouble forcing himself to eat, it was nice to meet a Papyrus that didn't have the same problem. Slim didn't respond, hugging the bowl tighter and watching his duplicate warily. Papyrus felt the sensation of his stats being checked, flinching at the unexpected action.

"Tiny-me! You should really ask permission before checking someone's stats. It's rude!" Slim flinched and looked off to the side shamefully. "Do not worry! As long as you ask next time, alright?" They sat for several more minutes in silence, Papyrus unsure what to do at the moment. It was a little unsettling, trying to communicate with such a shy version of himself. But that's okay! He would become friends with this quiet skeleton. Otherwise he wouldn't be the Great Papyrus!

"Where are you from tiny-me? I would love to hear about your world!" Slim remained quiet, eyelights trailing to the floor as he clacked his phalanges against the bowl nervously.

"... it's okay…" he finally managed. Papyrus waited a moment for more of an answer until it became clear Slim was done with the subject.

"That's alright if you do not wish to talk about it!" Papyrus added hastily. "We can discuss something else, like our brothers! What is your Sans like?" Slim fidgeted, looking every which way before his eyelights settled on the floor.

"... he's strong, commanding, the best you could ever imagine." Slim said quietly. Papyrus perked up, his brother must be super cool if Slim gave him such praise!

"That's wonderful tiny-me! He sounds very different from my Sans." His smaller self looked up at him, though still refused to make eye contact. "He can be such a lazybones. And the puns!" Papyrus moaned with an exaggerated arm flail. "Don't get me started on the puns!" Slim gave a little smirk at the theatrics, just as Papyrus had hoped. The best way he ever brought joy to others was to be happy himself, it was all he was good for after all.

"How do you feel about puzzles?" Papyrus inquired next. Slim seemed to perk up at the word. "You actually like puzzles?!" Papyrus' sockets began twinkling in his excitement.

"... I used to have a Rubik's Cube when I was smaller." Slim said fondly.

"Oh! I have just the thing for you then!" Papyrus rushed over to the TV stand and rummaged through the drawers. It was primarily full of old VHS tapes, but if he remembered correctly there should be… found it! Spinning to face Slim, Papyrus held an old Rubik's Cube triumphantly. It was dusty with some of the colored stickers on the verge of peeling away, but it held Slim's interest all the same. He walked over and presented it to his smaller double. "Here you are." Slim eyed the cube longingly but remained apprehensive. Papyrus turned the cube boxes a few times, trying to demonstrate like Red had. "It is for you tiny-me! A gift!" His duplicate looked at him like he'd never heard the word in his life. "Don't be shy!" He placed it on Slims' lap and took a step back. His double grasped it with a trembling hand, holding it up and twisting the color cubes. He finally placed the bowl on the floor, holding the cube close to his chest instead. He turned his head to look Papyrus in the sockets for the first time that day, appearing on the verge of tears.

"Do not cry tiny-me! I have far more exciting puzzles upstairs if you'll give me a chance to get them!" Slim seemed to consider his words for a moment before nodding. "Excellent! I'll be right back!" Papyrus ran up to his bedroom and swung the door wide open. This was going far better than he ever imagined! He ran to his bookshelf before gathering every puzzle, coloring book and board game he could find. He even threw some books on the pile, unsure if Slims enjoyed reading. By the time he gathered everything he had a pile half as tall as he was. He grappled with the massive stack, feeling his way towards the door with his feet. He managed to get close to his computer when a blurb from outside caught his attention. Setting the stack on the floor, he ran to the window and peered outside. A darkly dressed skeleton was walking around the tree line, though they looked too short to be Fell. Was that Red? Papyrus swung the window open and stuck his upper body out.

"Red? Did you lose som-" Papyrus' soul was abruptly turned blue, causing him to fall from the window to the snow below. "Oof!" he grunted when he hit the ground hard. That is not what he expected to happen. Pulling his head from the deep snow, Papyrus looked up to see an armour skeleton with scars around his left socket. It certainly wasn't Red or Sans, and he didn't remember Blue looking this angry. "Hello, I am the Great Papyrus! Who are you?"

"Another mutt…" The angry Sans mumbled.

A thought occurred to Papyrus. "Wait! Are you tiny-me's brother?" The Sans eyed him critically before turning to walk away.

"Come with me, I have some things to ask you." he ordered. Slim wasn't kidding, his brother is very commanding indeed! But this Sans must be so lost and confused, so the best thing Papyrus could do was offer his help!

"Of course, whatever you need!" Papyrus jumped to his feet and ran to catch up with the shorter skeleton.

"Eager and obedient, if only my mutt was like this…" The angry Sans grumbled to himself, increasing his pace. They walked for several minutes silently before the strange Sans finally spoke.

"Tell me, who is the leader of the Royal Guard here?"

"Why that would be Undyne a-"

"What about your Royal Scientist?" He interrupted.

"T-that would be Alphys but-"

"I see." The Sans said scratching his chin. "What is the me of this world like?" He asked cooley.

"My brother is a lazybones and loves puns with a passion! B-"

"So this world is backwards from mine, like everything's been swapped…" The Sans muttered under his breath.

"HOLD ON!" Papyrus shouted, finally getting the others attention. "Wouldn't you rather hear about your own brother? I'm sure you've been very worried and-" The armoured Sans cut him off with a bitter laugh.

"Why would I care for that weak whore? I provided him with food and a safe place under my roof, yet he left me like everyone else. Still you expect me to keep forgiving such weakness?" Papyrus looked at him mortified.

"How could you say such horrible things about your brother?!" Papyrus froze, forcing the Sans to stop.

"He's an animal, not a brother." The angry Sans gave him a cold stare. "All you Papyrus' are below us. And I see your Sans has failed to put you in your place." He summoned a row of purple bones encircling him and Papyrus, as well as several blasters. Papyrus cautiously took a step back. This was not what he had expected at all! He glanced over his shoulder, only to see the house was no longer in view. A whizzing noise slashed by his face, accompanied by a light sting. "Don't look away from your superior! unless you're eager to get killed." Forced into combat, Papyrus checked his opponent.

SansLV 16HP 3190AT 35DF 50

His blasters began charging large amounts of purple magic aimed directly at Papyrus. A crazed look flickered in his sockets, accompanied by a manic grin. "Which I am more then happy to do."

"I told you, hold still!" The Sans snarled while flinging several bone attacks. Papyrus gracefully dodge all of them, coming in close to Razz with his own bone club.

"Nyeh-heh! Nice try, but you will need to do better to defeat the Great Papyrus!" The club swung, missing the strange Sans as he leapt backwards. They stopped fighting momentarily, both needing to catch their breath. Papyrus summoned a row of bones, allowing it to wave back and forth between him and the smaller monster. His HP was brought down to 85, but as long as he stayed vigilant and kept moving he should survive this, if not hold out until Sans and Red arrived. The armoured Sans, however, was eyeing him critically.

"It's a shame. Your talents are wasted in such a peaceful world." The Sans spat in contempt at the last word. "Stranger still, you look just like my brother but act the complete opposite. Your HP is much higher as well…" the fierce monster calmed his magic momentarily, rolling something around in his head. "What if I had an offer for you?"

"What would that be?" Papyrus asked curiously.

"Join me in my world and become my new Papyrus." The dark Sans extended an open hand. "And I will leave your precious backwards world alone." Papyrus stared at him horrified.

"How could you say something like that!?"

"Granted your obedience could use some work, but I have faith that you would be far stronger than my previous mutt." The dark Sans continued. He had a strange look in his sockets, almost detached.

"Don't you love your brother! How could you try abandoning him like this?!" Papyrus pleaded on the verge of tears. The horrible Sans finally acknowledged him with minor annoyance.

"Do you have an answer?" He stated dully.

"No! I will not go with you! I already have a brother and despite his laziness and bad jokes he is far better than you!" Papyrus was losing his temper. Any more of this and he might blow entirely. The shorter skeleton didn't like his answer, magic beginning to flair erratically.

"That wasn't the right answer!" Two blue bone shards erupted from the ground, piercing Papyrus' torso and pinning him in place. The angry monster sauntered over, his gate commanding authority and respect. "Clearly your Sans has completely failed at raising you. It's obvious you need to be shown your place. Thankfully…" He summoned a sharp bone knife and made a long slit down Papyrus' pants and belt, causing them fall loose around the waist. "I know exactly how to do that."

Papyrus was rattling now, too horrified to summon his magic. He wanted to leave, he didn't want to be here anymore! He wanted Sans, HIS Sans! Where is his brother?! The dark skeleton locked sockets with him, completely cold and uncaring. He clawed roughly at Papyrus pelvic girdle, droplets of marrow pooling in the rake marks left behind. He wasn't a brother or even a fellow monster to this skeleton! He was a plaything to be manipulated and toyed with at this Sans' pleasure. Papyrus whimpered, unable to handle the violation any longer. There was only one way out and it was going to hurt. He jerked his body, breaking the bones holding him down. A powerful shock jolted through his being, bones scorching where the blue attack made contact. He was screaming in pain, HP dropping dramatically to 15. This was it, one more hit and he's done for. He needed to leave! Papyrus' summoned a short bone club and whacked the startled Sans in the face. Holding his pant hem he began running, it didn't matter where he ran at this point, just as long as it wasn't here! He made it several yards before a summoned bone made him fall. The shorter monster pounced on top of him, grappling Papyrus till he was on his back.

"Fine! If this is how you'll behave then you leave me no choice." He re-summoned his bone knife and cut a large opening down Papyrus' shirt, revealing his ribs and soul. Papyrus' sockets widened, this skeleton wouldn't! A Sans would never do something so horrible, this can't be happening! His body tensed, gasping at the invasive feeling. This version of his brother had a hand inside his rib cage. This version of his brother had just grabbed his soul! Roughly the dark Sans ripped the soul from his chest, tightly gripping the inverted heart.

"P-p-please sto-stop!" Papyrus rasped through the pain. "I d-don't want thi- GAHHHHH!" Papyrus screamed as the other monster squeezed his soul harder. Tears were running down his cheekbones now, blurring his vision.

"You should have thought of that before you defied me!" The manic skeleton growled. He lifted Papyrus' soul and sent a jolt of magic through the organ. Papyrus began writhing in agony, squeezing his sockets shut and wailing from the pain. The invasive thoughts and horrible magic were flooding his being, tainting his soul! It was all consuming, all powerful, and corrupting his own magic, changing if from a bright orange to an ugly shade of brown. It was enough pain that he wanted to die, to never have existed at all! Why wouldn't he just die?! He wanted it to end!

Suddenly the weight of the other monster was off his chest, allowing him to gasp for air. He could feel his soul returning, filling the empty space in his ribs again, though the burning pain left him paralyzed. Slowly Papyrus forced a socket open, managing to make out a blurry Doggo trying to fend off the evil Sans. Where did Doggo come from? He supposed it didn't matter, all Papyrus cared about was being saved. The battle was fierce, knives and bones colliding as the two danced around the field. Then, as quickly as the fighting started, it was done. A bone pierced Doggo's chest, forcing him to his knees. The dark Sans watched him with complete apathy, summoning a blaster and firing on the dog monster. Doggo yelped when the magic beam hit, entire being evaporating into a cloud of dust. Papyrus tried to scream, only for no sound to leave his throat. It was over, he just watch a friend die, and he was next. The dark monster had set his sight back on Papyrus when a large flying axe nicked the skeleton's pauldron. He swiftly leapt backwards, narrowly avoiding a second axe. The Dogi had entered the fray, followed by a bright blue beam of magic and several bone shards. It was Sans, HIS Sans! the other members of the dog squad bounded into view, all attacking the evil skeleton.

"Papyrus!" His vision and hearing were starting to fail, but he could distinctly see the outline of his brother rushing to his side. His face was too blurry to make out now, but he could faintly feel his brother grabbing his arm. "Hang on bro, y-your… gon… fine."

With that everything went black.


	8. What a Mess

Red was on guard, aggressively pacing around the living room. He was ticked and itching for a fight, but he wasn't going to get one anytime soon. When Slim managed to alert the two of Papyrus' absence Sans teleported before Red could stop him. He wanted to help his counterpart kick some ass but couldn't risk leaving Slim alone, especially since no one knew what that bastard Razz was planning. Now all he could do is wait, which just made him more pissed.

"Gahhhh- Dammit!" Red kicked one of the kitchen chairs across the room, snapping some wood on the backrest. A slight whimper from behind made him freeze. Right, he had to be careful around Slim. "Eh, Sorry." He said bashfully while turning to face the taller skeleton. Slim was fidgeting anxiously, eyelights darting around the room and one hand clawing the other arm viciously. "Hey Fido." Red whispered calmly while making his way over to the couch. He gently moved the other's hand to assess the damage. Some marrow had pooled around the deeper scratches while the bandages around his wrist were getting shredded. "You've really messed yourself up this time, haven't ya?" Slim let out a quiet whine. He looked distressed and ready to cry.

"Hey buddy, it's gonna be fine." Red reassured while rubbing Slims shoulder. "I'm sure he just took a step outside. Pap and Sans will be back any second now." At least he hoped, but hoping never leads to anything but disappointment.

"... m-my fault…" Slim whispered while grabbing the Rubik's Cube and holding it tightly.

"Look at me." Red said slowly. It was the most serious he's sounded in a long time, at least since Fell joined the Royal Guard. Slim glanced upwards, briefly making eye contact with the shorter monster. "This is not your fault, understand? This was never your fault." It was clear he didn't understand, tears were forming in the corners of his sockets and he was starting to tremble. Shit, he was gonna give himself a panic attack at this rate, and there was nothing Red could do about it. He leaned on the couch edge next to Slim, rubbing his back with one hand and shoving the other in his pocket, clenching his fist in frustration. Damn that Razz! Whatever that bastard put Slim through screwed him up way worse then he used to be. If Red ever managed to get his hands on that bastard he'd make him pay dearly for this! Not only for Slims sake, but for the Tale brothers too. This business should have been kept between Fell monsters, the mere idea of that coward using the weaker Tale residents to hurt his own brother made Red want to vomit. He took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm down before he kicked a hole in the wall. Red had already messaged Fell, so hopefully his brother would kill the ferals and get his bony ass back here ASAP.

They both tensed when loud footsteps sounded from outside the house. The monster was swiftly approaching, stomping onto the porch. A gruff voice could be heard shouting from the other side of the door.

"PAPYRUS!"

The remaining members of the Canine Unit limped back to town, Sans trudging close behind. Razz got away. That bastard dusted Doggo and gravely wounded Lesser Dog before escaping, leaving the survivors behind to lick their wounds. Everyone was still on guard, and still traumatized by what they witnessed. It was clear the dogs had never faced anyone this brutal or terrifying before. Hell, Sans doubted Undyne would survive a fight with Razz at this point. And Papyrus… Sans drew his hood up trying to hide his tears. This was all his fault. If he would have just explained the whole situation to Papyrus last night this never would have happened. Then again, Razz could have used brute force to make Papyrus go with him, regardless of being warned. He was certainly strong enough to do so with ease.

Sans looked over the dog pack. Dogami was limping heavily while Dogaressa was trying to support Lesser Dog, who was still bleeding despite the first aid she gave him. Greater Dog was cradling an unconscious Papyrus in his arms. Streaks of orange and brown tears stained his face, and his clothing had been torn in several places. Sans had to look away, shoving his hands in his pockets. What did that bastard do to him?! Sans got there in time to see Doggo get killed, but whatever happened before that remained a mystery. What scared him the most besides seeing his brother in that state was the change in his magic. It was almost brown now, and gave off a different vibe from its usual friendly warmth.

He wanted to be strong, put on a brave face and alleviate the tension with puns like he normally would, but too many questions were plaguing his mind. Was Razz following them, or has he already returned to his own universe? Were the changes to Pap's magic permanent? Would Papyrus still be his goofy self? What about Doggo's death? Papyrus lost consciousness right after Sans arrived, and as much as he wanted to deny it his brother had most likely watch the monster die. Sans wasn't even sure if there was a way for him to help at this point. He'd never felt so helpless. He was always the one that could find solutions to any problem, but this…. this left him feeling lost.

A loud crash from up ahead made all the monsters jump. The skeletons' house was in sight, and the sound was coming from it. Sans' soul skipped a beat as he rushed forwards. It had to be Razz, he must have gone after Slim once he escaped the dog pack, and now Red would have to face him alone. That bastard already dusted one monster and hurt Papyrus, and he wasn't going to let either skeleton be next. He rounded the corner, only to see Red and Undyne facing off in the street. Well, they were literally facing each other, and neither of them were moving. Undyne had turned Reds soul green making him freeze in place, while Red had her soul encased in blue and left her floating helplessly. They hadn't done much fighting yet either. The only thing out of place was the front door hanging off the hinges.

"What the hell happened?" Sans asked incredulously. Out of all the things he was anticipating this wasn't one of them. Red was about to say something when Undyne cut him off.

"Sans! I found the imposter that hurt Papyrus!"

"I'm not an imposter!" Red snarled. "I'm just not your Sans!"

"Yeah? And what did you do to Papyrus then?!" Undyne snarled right back. "I got a call saying there's a Sans look-alike on the loose and Papyrus was attacked! I sensed both you and Papyrus in that house, so don't even try telling me you're not responsible!"

"I told you I didn't-" Red cut himself off. Sans was pretty sure he would face palm if he wasn't paralysed. "Could ya give me a hand here Comic? This fish bitch has a real thick skull-"

"I heard that!" Undyne growled. This clearly wasn't going anywhere and Sans wasn't in the mood.

"Would both of you shut up!" Sans said in a trembling voice. "And let each other go, Reds not the one you want." Red and Undyne released their holds on each other, both a bit concerned by Sans' unusually commanding tone. Sans pulled his hood further over his sockets and went to fix the door. "We have a lot of injured monsters on the way so I'd suggest someone call a healer." He looked directly at Undyne after trying to discreetly wipe his tears. "The dog packs on the way… It's bad." Undyne didn't need anymore prompting, without another word she ran past Red and around the house. He waited until she was gone before curling up on the front step. Suddenly he wasn't feeling too well. Red stared at him for several minutes, though for what reason Sans didn't care.

"Uh-hey." Red finally managed. "Where's Pap?"

"With the dogs." Sans mumbled, leaning his head on his patella. His nonexistent stomach was really starting to bother him.

"That's a relief." Red exhaled and leaned against the house siding. "By the way your acting I thought someone got killed." Sans just gave him a look with empty sockets. Red's expression went blank, understanding immediately. "I'm sorry." He said gruffly. "I know how hard it is to lose an ally - I mean friend and-" he cut himself off, face scrunching at how stupid he sounded before changing the subject. "I'm gonna check on Slim. If ya, uhh, need ta talk about it I'll… I'll be here." He turned and entered the house, leaving Sans alone outside.

Sans stared at a snow poff a few feet away. His mind was reeling, still trying to process everything that had happened. There was a new question taking up the majority of his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about what Undyne had said. Undyne mentioned that she had sensed Red's and Slims' magic, which was why she approached the house to begin with. But if she could sense those two, how come nobody managed to sense Razz's presence? Sans knows for a fact that he left their dimension yesterday, He was able to sense when the bastard's magic disappeared. But why didn't any of them notice his return? Or at the very least a slight hint of his magic. He would have manifested in the basement, so by all means they should have felt his presence. It's the whole reason why they didn't bother standing guard by the machine.

He wiped his sockets with his sleeve. This was something he'd need to talk to the other about later. Speaking of the others, did the atmosphere just get more aggressive or was that just him? Red cracked the front door open and stuck his head out.

"Hey, just a heads up." Red whispered. "Boss just got here and he's really pissed, so try to stand at least four feet away at all times, 'k?" He was back in the house before Sans could question him. 'Stand four feet away?' The heck is that supposed to mean?

"Hey nerd!" Undyne shouted from the street. She was carrying an unconscious Lesser Dog on her back, and Fell wasn't far behind with Papyrus in tow. The rest of the Canine Squad were headed towards the bar. "I'll let this slide for now, but when everything's sorted I want to know exactly why it's 'attack of the clones' at your house! Understand?" Sans gave her a small wave.

"Whatever ya say captain." She nodded before jogging towards the rest of her unit. Sans stood and opened the door for Fell, shuffling back to give the angry monster some space. Fell carried Papyrus through the door before slamming it shut with his boot. He looked roughed up, exhausted and more pissed than usual. He stared daggers at both Sanses before turning for the stairs.

"As soon as I put him to bed we are having a serious conversation." He took a few aggressive steps before stopping at Slim. "Glad to see your awake." He said in a softer tone. Slim gave him a small nod before Fell went back to storming up the stairs. Slim was staring after his limp counterpart, a look of sadness and guilt crossing his features. He looked like he was ready to scratch himself again, but didn't in Sans presence, opting to fiddle with the Rubik's Cube instead. Sans began to follow Fell. He wanted to be there for Papyrus, refusing to leave him alone again. Red stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder and pulling him back.

"What did I just say about giving Boss space?" Red growled under his breath. "He's more apt to attacking when he's this upset." Sans just wanted to follow even more now, but Red was dragging him at this point. "We should start warding the house, don't ya think?" Sans looked back in confusion. "Don't tell me you've never made a ward?!" Red asked incredulously.

"I've made them." Sans said quietly. "Just never had to do it before." In truth, he'd only made practice wards when he was a kid. His father always said it's a good skill to have, but living in such a peaceful place he's never needed to make any. Heck, it's been so long he honestly forgot wards were a type of magic he could do.

Red rolled his eyelights before setting to work on the kitchen and windows, traces of his scarlet magic radiation from the walls as it took effect. Sans decided to do the ground floor, wanting to make sure the machine would be outside of his barrier. He closed his sockets and focused on the wood flooring, everything above the basement, and released his spell. It radiated from his hand, pulsing like a ripple across the carpet. There, if Razz decided to enter the house he would know, despite the machine being right below them. He stood up and admired his handiwork until Red butted in.

"Wow you weren't kiddin' about bein' outta practice, that ward sucked." Sans was about to retort when Fell came down the stairs, he wasn't stomping around like earlier, but he still radiated anger. He was setting wards of his own along the walls as he went, crimson magic radiating like electricity through the house.

"Kitchen. Now." Fell barked. Both Sans' followed quietly, not wanting to draw his wrath further. They entered in time to see Fell pulling up his inventory. He laid the items on the table, each making klinking sounds when they made contact with the hard surface. Sans peered around the taller monster and went still at the sight. Three leather collars with brass buckles were sitting on the table, looking much like Red's collar without the studs.

"So, what are these for exactly?" Sans ask hesitantly. He had an idea but was hoping he'd be wrong.

"There for warding each of you." Fell explained curtly before sighing. "I must apologise. I didn't think he'd stoop to releasing ferals from his world into mine."

"So those things weren't even our own?!" Red growled. Fell shook his head.

"Unless you've seen any monsters with purple magic back home, then no." Red looked like he wanted to kill something, but Fell continued. "Neither of you were sleeping on the job, correct?" He asked suspiciously.

"Course not." Red grumbled. "Not with something this serious."

"So neither of you sensed his return?" Both of the shorter monsters shook their heads. Fell began pacing and rubbing his chin in thought. "As I feared then. He's masking his magic."

"But how?" Sans asked. That wasn't something any monster in his world could do.

"Not sure. My guess is an invention of his world's Undyne. Regardless…" Fell made his way back over to the table, hands held behind his back. "It appears Slim isn't Razz's only target, and if we can't track him then this whole situation becomes much messier." He grabbed the dark blue collar on the table and enchanted it with a ward before passing it to Red, who did the same.

"Here ya go." Red tossed the collar to Sans.

"What do ya want me to do with it?"

"Wear it of course. Why else would we give it to ya." Red snickered, though Sans wasn't finding it as funny.

"Woah buddy. This is a little much don't ya think? I mean, no offence but a collar seems a bit overkill." Not to mention embarrassing and weird if you weren't a dog monster.

"In my world, and in Slims as well, collars are a sign of bondage. You belong to a stronger monster, creating a deterrent to potential attackers." Fell explain.

"Not ta mention the warding magic we cast on 'em." Red added. "If either of us are approached by an aggressive monster the other will know about it." Sans raised a brow bone. How could they both know if only Red wears a collar? Fell seemed to understand his scepticism, loosening his scarf to show the thin black band around his own neck.

Oh.

He took another look at the collar in his hand. The worst he could expect was being mocked when he went to Grilby's, but when was the last time he actually cared about appearances? With a shrug he tried buckling it around his neck, only to fumble miserably.

"Uhhh, could one of ya help me out here?" Sans chuckled awkwardly. Red rolled his eyelights before assisting, securing the leather around his vertebrae.

"There, that should hold. Now for Slim's and Papyrus'." Fell had already warded both collars, handing the cream one off to his brother and the orange one to Sans.

"You may want to ward them as well." Fell added. Sans nodded before casting his ward. It was easier than the last time he did it. He swapped collars with Red and performed the same spell, only for Fell to interrupt. "What the hell was that?! That has to be the sloppiest ward I've ever seen." Red was laughing uncontrollably while Sans went ridgid. They didn't have to be so mean about it…

A knock at the door made all of them stop. Fell summoned a bone club while Red ported to the living room. Sans made his way out of the kitchen, seeing all three monsters eyeing the door wearily.

"Reptiles aren't made for the cold ya know." A muffled voice chimed. Wait, was that Gerson? Sans approached the door and opened it a crack. Indeed, the tortoise monster stood before him expectantly. "I ain't gettin' any younger ya know."

"W-what are you doing here?" Sans asked against his better judgement. His instincts were to stand aside and let the elder monster in, then offer some water if he felt like it. After today, though, he was feeling a bit more paranoid.

"Ya can ask Undyne about that one." He chortled. "She said Papyrus could use some healin'. I just got done with the dogs myself." Ah, that makes sense then.

"Sure thing." Sans slowly stepped aside and opened the door further. Gerson entered, going bug eyed at the aggressive skeletons staring him down.

"Bwahahaha! Undyne wasn't kiddin', it really is a full crypt at your place!" He laughed heartily while Sans chuckled nervously at the joke.

"Heh, yeah well we, uh, actually got two skeletons that need healing if ya don't mind." Sans scratched the back of his skull awkwardly while Gerson stepped further in. He tapped his cane on the floor, testing the magic spells on the house.

"Nice technique in these spell casts. The ward on the floor is downright pathetic though." Red tried stifling a giggle while Sans' face turned bright blue in embarrassment. Fell simply dissipated his bone weapon and stomped off to the kitchen, mumbling something along the lines of "stupid Tale pussies" and "making dinner." Red worked to regain composure before moving over to stand by Slim.

"Ya said this guy's a healer?" Red asked suspiciously. Slim looked nervous too, and was probably in the middle of multiple stat checks.

"Wouldn't say I'm as skilled as the queen was, but after all these years I've become rather good at it." Gerson chuckled. "Now young one, mind if I take a look at ya?" Slim looked to both Sans and Red for confirmation. Sans gave his nod of approval, prompting Red to reluctantly agree, though still looking ready to attack if need be. Slim shakily presented a bandaged arm to Gerson, whom promptly illuminated it in green magic.

Sans had to step out. He had a feeling once Slim's arms and head were healed Sans wouldn't want to see the rest of the session. He took a shortcut to Papyrus' room, wanting to check on his little bro for the first time that evening. The room was dark and Papyrus was sleeping quietly. His face had been cleaned off and his torn clothes were gone, having been replaced with pyjamas. Sans couldn't help but smile a bit. As tough and angry as Fell liked to act he was a pretty dedicated mother hen, no matter how much he'd deny it. He's a lot like Papyrus in that way. Sans sighed and took a seat on the floor, leaning his back against the bed frame and watching the window carefully. Even if the house was warded he wanted to be safe. If anyone entered through the window he'd know.

After a while Sans let out a big yawn and rubbed his sockets. How long has he been sitting there anyway? His head was bobbing, and was really struggling to stay awake now. Maybe it would be alright if he took a short nap… just a few… minutes.


	9. From A to Z

"Comic…"

"Sans."

A firm shake jolted the skeleton awake. Red was looking down at him, at least if the creepy bright red eyelights were anything to go on. Pap's room was darker than Sans remembered, making it hard to see much else. Sans lit his left socket, illuminating the room in blue magic.

"R-Red? What's wrong?" Sans clumsily stood up, expecting a fight to break out.

"Nothing's wrong bud. Gerson came and went and ya slept through the whole thing." Sans looked at him skeptically. Sure he could take long nap sessions, but he didn't think he was THAT heavy of a sleeper. "I figured ya might want ta sleep in your own bed while I stand guard." He turned to see his brother sleeping. Not quite peacefully but he looked better than earlier. Sans gently pulled the comforter up to Papyrus' chin.

"Nah." Sans waved him off. "I'm perfectly fine here, you don't need to worry about me." Red just stared at him mildly annoyed.

"Look, it was an order from Boss. I just thought I'd try ta say it more politely for ya sensitive types." Red deadpanned. "Besides, ya ain't doin' much guardin' when ya sleep like a log." Sans raised a hand to retort, only for his soul to turn blue and be floating a foot off the ground. "Yeah, it's midnight and I'm not in the mood to deal with Boss givin' anyone an earful, so just play along and go ta bed." He unceremoniously dropped Sans in the hallway before shutting the door. Sans stumbled upright, ready to fight for the spot by Papyrus' bedside.

"Sans." A rough voice growled from downstairs when he reached for the doorknob. Fell was staring up at him with crossed arms, as if he already knew what Sans was up to. "I'm giving you two choices. Either come downstairs and eat dinner or go to your own room. Is that clear?" Sans couldn't help but get angry with his brother's double. He's not the older sibling, and this isn't even his house! What gave Fell the right to tell Sans what to do?! Then Slim peaked out from behind Fell. He was actually able to STAND now, and his facial bandages had been removed. Gerson really outdid himself this time. Slim looked up at him, silently pleading for him to listen. He reminded Sans too much of his own brother when he was younger, and that was something he had a hard time saying no to.

"...Fine." He eventually stormed off to his room cursing under his breath. He didn't think he could stomach anything right now so bed it was. Plus he could always teleport to Papyrus' room whenever he felt like it. He was in the process of closing his door when Fell spoke again, softer this time.

"We should continue your lessons, don't you think?" Sans looked over the railing to see Slim looking up at Fell like it was Gyftmas morning. What the heck could make a nervous wreck like Slim THIS excited? He decided to stay up and eavesdrop a bit. With his door cracked a tad, he listened to the conversation in the room below.

"Have you been able to practice once returning home at all?" Fell asked followed by a brief pause. "I see. Don't worry, we can continue where we left off. Thankfully Papyrus loaned us some of these." What the heck were they talking about? Did Papyrus know about this?

"T-t-the b-b-b." Slim began. It was the loudest Sans had ever heard the other monster speak, which was still hard to hear. Sans cracked his door a bit more trying to get a better look. They weren't in the best viewing spot but he was able to see Fell and Slim at the living room table. The pile of books and games from Papyrus' room was stacked neatly on the floor close by. Slim had 'Peekaboo with Fluffy Bunny' in front of him and was hunched over the book using his finger to follow the words.

"Sound it out." Fell encouraged. Well, as encouraging as Fell could sound anyway.

"B-u-nnnn-Y." Slim drawled.

"Almost." Fell corrected. "The 'Y' should make a capital 'E' sound here. Try it with me, 'bunn-E'."

"Bunn-E." Slim managed.

"Very good." Fell praised to Slim's delight. Sans pulled back into his room and leaned against the wall clutching his skull. Did he just see what he thought he saw? This can't be real, he… he needed to talk to Red. Now. Sans swiftly teleported to Papyrus' bedroom much to Red's surprise.

"Hey! I thought I-" Sans silenced Red with a hand over his mouth.

"Slim can't read?" Sans whispered urgently. Red looked at him confused before understanding set in, an annoyed look crossing his features.

"No, he can't and he's very sensitive about it. How'd ya find out?" Red growled. He clearly wasn't happy about Sans knowing this fact.

"I… overheard Fell and Slim downstairs." Sans said a bit ashamed. In his shock he honestly didn't think about the consequences of discussing this, or that it might even be a secret.

"Heh, well the truths out now. Just don't tell him ya know, 'k? He was embarrassed enough when me and Boss figured it out." Sans took a moment before nodding slowly, taking a seat a few feet away from Red by the bed post.

"Is that… normal in your universe?" Sans asked quietly. The idea of children being unable to go to school never even crossed his mind. Red paused before answering.

"Educations probably not as good as it is here, but most monsters know the bare minimum to get by." Sans looked at the flame carpet, still trying to process this new information. What else did he not know about Fell-verses? Probably a lot judging by what he's learned over the last couple days. He doubted that his meagre knowledge scratched the surface of the differences between their universes. However, Fell and Red can read. Razz and Slim would have had similar upbringings as the Fell brothers, so why?

"I don't get it." Sans said quietly. Red gave him a questioning look.

"What's ta get? Razz just never taught his brother to read." Sans gave him an equally confused expression. "Wait, you never taught Papyrus to read?"

"No, Dr. Gaster taught both of us." As well as other subjects like math and science. A well rounded education considering they were little more than science experiments. Red gave him an inquisitive look.

"Huh, now that's a difference I wasn't expectin'." Red leaned back on the bed frame and stretched his arms. "So your Doc never played favorites?"

"Favorites? Course not."

"Ya sure about that?" Red asked raising a brow bone. "He took both of ya with him to work in the labs? Made both of ya apprentices?"

"Of course… he…" Sans trailed off. Now that he actually thought about it, Gaster did start spending a lot more time with Sans after a certain point, without Papyrus present. Then Papyrus stopped attending some of the more advanced lessons, but that was by choice… right? His brother had always been on the creative end of things, never doing well in science (though he excelled in geometry). Now that Sans really thought about it, Papyrus did seem to get a lot more withdrawn around that time. He may not admit it but his self esteem is still pretty low for whatever reason… stars is it because of Gaster?

"Thought so. Guess your world isn't as perfect as it seemed." Red's expression became blank. "It appears we Sanses are the favourites no matter what universe we're in."

Sans paused before speaking again. "So he didn't bother teaching Fell anything?" Red shook his head.

"No Gaster taught me, but he didn't much care for my attitude. Guess he figured keeping Fell stupid would make him a better weapon." Red smirked devilishly. "After we got outta there, I taught the brat just to spite the old man. Never actually realized how smart that pipsqueak was until I tried though." His smile vanished and his eyelights became distant. "I think that's why Fell took such a likin' ta Slim. He kind of made teachin' him ta read his pet project…" Red paused for a moment before continuing in a softer voice. "Attachments are a dangerous thing in my world, but Fell couldn't help treatin' him like a little bro of his own behind closed doors. Course, I wasn't much better…" Red became quite, a long bout of silence falling over the two. Sans hugged his knees and stared forward, not having anything left to say. What could he say to that?

Suddenly Red seemed to remember Sans' presence, sockets going wide. Apparently that was way more information than he intended to give. "Ya ever speak of this to anyone and I will personally rip out your spine and use it as a whip to ride your boney ass to Asgore! Understand?"

Sans raised his arms in surrender. "Don't worry pal, if there's one thing I'm good at it's keeping secrets." Red nodded before his eyelights settled on the window. Sans looked at the flame rug some more, unsure what to say now.

"We really need ta stop doing this." Sans glanced at Red, who was still staring out the window. "Every time we talk things just get serious and depressin'. Aren't we supposed ta be the funny siblins'?"

"I think you mean 'punny' siblings." Sans said softly. Red couldn't help but smile.

"I'll have ta come up with a 'pun'ishment for ya later." Red snickered.

"You just like to 'Babylon' don't ya?" Sans drawled. They both laughed softly before the uncomfortable silence returned.


	10. We all Float Down Here

It was well past noon, Sans was pacing around the flame rug nervously. Hell, he's still barely eaten anything since yesterday morning, much to Fell's annoyance, but at this point all food made him want to vomit. Honestly, how can he even think about eating when Papyrus still hasn't woken up yet?! Worse still, no one was telling him what had happened to his baby bro. The Fell brothers were being evasive about it, Slim was being quiet as usual, and even calling Gerson yielded nothing. Why are they keeping him in the dark?! Or maybe they weren't keeping him out of the loop at all? Stars what if no one knows what happened? How can he help if no one can tell him what's wrong?! A quiet groan broke Sans from his thoughts.

"Papyrus?" He rushed over to Papyrus' bedside, watching his brother eagerly. Slowly Papyrus forced his sockets open. his eyelights were hazy and the dark magic scorches under his sockets made him look sick, but he was awake. It took a moment for Papyrus' eyelights to solidify and focus in on his older brother. "It's me bro." Sans tried to reassure. You're safe now, I won't let him tou-"

"NO!" Papyrus screamed trying to move away from his brother.

"Woah bro! It's-" his soul was abruptly turned blue, body jolting when he collided with the far wall. Papyrus had backed against the corner, holding the blanket tightly to his chest. His eyelights were wild and detached, wherever his mind was it wasn't here. "Please Pa- GAH!" Sans grunted when his soul was pushed further into the drywall, causing it to crack. Any more of this and the rest of the wall would give entirely, or his soul would explode from the pressure, whichever came first. It wasn't long until loud footfall could be heard on the staircase much to Sans relief. Within seconds the door burst open, Fell sprinting in with a bone club ready. He froze at seeing the two brothers, the anger on his face turning to concern before finally settling on a cold detachment.

Fell dissipated his bone attack, instead assuming a stalking position. He rushed Papyrus from the side, taking the frightened skeleton by surprise. Fell grabbed Papyrus' outstretched arm and pulled it behind his back, making Papyrus lose his grip on Sans' soul. The smaller monster hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Gahhh-damnit." Sans cursed clutching at his sternum. He'd never been held by a blue attack that tightly before, and it freakin' hurt.

"NO! PLEASE!" Papyrus wailed causing Sans to jump upright.

"Calm the hell down!" Fell growled. He had Papyrus pinned to the mattress, his soul turned blue preventing him from fighting back.

"Hey! Let him-" Sans was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. He spun to see Red staring at him, a look of sadness and pure pity on his face. He shook his head, causing Sans to dissolve the bones he didn't recall summoning. He glanced back at the struggle. Papyrus' magic guttered out pathetically, no longer having the strength to fight back. He burst into unintelligible sobs, possibly trying to say something but too difficult to decipher through his blubbering.

"There now. You're going to be fine." Fell whispered gruffly, pulling Papyrus upright into a stiff hug. Papyrus only pulled his legs to his chest and hugged himself tightly, trying to make himself the smallest ball possible. His face was streaked in brown tears and his body rattled violently. Sans rushed forward, immediate instincts to comfort his brother.

"Hey!" Red shouted but Sans ignored him, Papyrus was more important right now. Before he could reach Papyrus a weight had grabbed his legs, porting them both to the living room and landing face first on the floor.

"Owww…" Sans groaned clutching the new scrape on his nasal bone. That was a nauseating shortcut. He glanced down to see Red still holding his legs, having not recovered from the rough landing. "The hell is wrong with you?!" Sans pulled a leg loose and kicked Red in the face.

"Shit!" Red growled clutching his forehead. "The hell was that for?!"

"Why the hell did you grab me?!" Sans snarled back. Red just looked at him incredulously.

"Ya still haven't figured it out?!" Red pointed up to Papyrus' doorframe, loud sobbing still coming from the bedroom. "YOUR face caused THAT reaction! And ya really thought running up and hugging him would make it better?!" Sans was breathing heavily, still pissed at his scarier double.

"Please stop…" A small voice from behind made him freeze. Sans slowly turned to see Slim sitting on the couch nervously. He tensed when the crying intensified upstairs, clutching his arm tighter and beginning to scratch it.

"Stay out of this Fido! We'll stop when this is settled." Red growled staring murderously at Sans. They were both eyeing each other up when Red's expression went from angry to confused. Sans looked down to see Red floating a few inches off the ground, his soul a weak blue color. "Hey! Slim you asshole put me down!" He flailed in the air as Slim slowly pulled him to his lap and hugged him like a stuffed bear.

"Please?" Slim asked again with enlarged eyelights. Red looked up at him angrily before crossing his arms and pouting.

"Fine." He grumbled angrily to Slim's delight. Sans couldn't help but smile. Despite how angry and scared he currently is that was still pretty cute… Stars what is wrong with him? Sans was about to make his way up the stairs when Red gave him a death glare, turning his soul blue as well. "Oh no ya don't asshole! If I have to be stuck in 'Hugland' then ya have to be trapped with me!"

"Awww come on Red, you look like you're having a 'floating' good time already." Sans struggled, really wanting to get back upstairs until being grabbed by Slim's free arm. He grabbed him by the torso and pulled him to his side, almost purring at having both Sanes in his arms.

"Finally calmed down Fido?" Red smirked. Sans turned to find Slim with the most relaxed look he'd ever seen on the fidgety skeleton. Slim shut his sockets and sank back into the sofa, starting to hum a tune Sans didn't recognise. Sans glanced back at the bedroom, the crying slowing to hiccups and the occasional sob. "See Comic? Boss will take care of it." Sans glance over at Red, who tried to give him a reassuring look. He quickly glanced away, not really wanting to admit Red was right. Instead Sans picked a spot on the wall and stared at it, attempting to collect his thoughts. Now that he had a chance to calm down, maybe Red had a point. Stars, did his face really cause THAT response? It was like Papyrus didn't even recognize him, and that was the scariest part in all this. Would Papyrus always react like that when seeing Sans? Could he ever approach his brother again? Would they have to live separately from now on? Sans loved his little bro, and loved spending time with him, but the sheer terror on Papyrus' face… He never wanted to be responsible for that much pain ever again.

Soft pats on Sans' skull made him flinch, drawing him back to reality. Slim must have noticed his distress, taking his arm from Red's torso and gently petting the other skeleton, almost like Sans was a dog or something. It felt degrading, but… nice? Yeah, nice is a good word for it, the rhythmic motion of his phalanges actually had Sans relaxing a bit. He wiped away the tears from his sockets, turning his head to face the others.

"I'm, uh, sorry for kicking ya." Sans said sheepishly. Red waved him off before giving him a sly look.

"Ya know, if ya really wanna make it up ta me, I think a few mustards from Grilbyz would do the trick." Sans raised a brow before nervously looking up the stairs. Papyrus' room had become quite, hopefully that meant Fell calmed him down. He really wanted to be with his brother, but at this point… Maybe staying in the house was a bad idea.

"Yeah… I think I'll take ya up on that offer." Slim smiled at Sans' response, releasing both skeletons from his hold.

"Can ya hold down the fort while we're gone?" Red ask Slim. The latter gave Red a thumbs up, making himself more comfortable. Wait, did Slim have this planned or something? Red didn't give him a chance to finish that thought, grabbing his arm and taking a shortcut.

No! No no no no no no NO!

Papyrus was back in the snow covered clearing, HE was after him. A rough tackle brought Papyrus to the ground, being pinned down face first in the snow while THAT Sans was plunging a hand into his chest cavity. He could feel the Sans' sharp claws scratching the interior of his ribcage, his soul being squeezed and penetrated by his dagger like nails, the other skeleton clawing his pelvis, the cold emotionless stare from the other's purple eyelights. It's his own fault, he's such a useless piece of trash that doesn't deserve to live. Doesn't deserve anyone's love. He just wanted to leave, leave, leave leave LEAVE!

A jolt of familiar magic brought him someplace else. Suddenly his face wasn't in the cold snow anymore. Papyrus was… in his bedroom, being held down to the sheets by blue magic. FELL'S magic. In that moment he wanted to feel relieved, be happy that it was over, but it didn't FEEL over. It felt like his soul was still being strangled, still being painfully flooded with unwanted magic. He still felt like garbage, that it was all his fault for following a face he thought trustworthy, a face he knew well. It's his fault his fault his fault his fault his-

"Papyrus?" A familiar gravelly voice asked. He opened his sockets to see Fell trying to hold him. At some point he had moved from being face down on the bed to holding himself in the fetal position. "There you are." Fell said softly. "He's not here now. Your safe. I won't let him hurt you again." Papyrus tried to say something but all he could manage was a cough and a whine. He's so pathetic, so useless, so- "Look at me." Fell commanded, holding Papyrus' jaw and forcing him to make eye contact. "This was not your fault, understand? This was never your fault." Fell's face was so serious, determined, understanding… almost painfully so.

"I-I'm sorry…" Papyrus whispered before burying his face in Fells scarf. It smelled warm and familiar, much like his own scent but spicier. It was a stabilizer, something to help ground him in the moment. Papyrus' bones weren't rattling as hard now, though they still made small clanking noises against Fell's armour. Stars he's so pathetic.

"Never apologize for this. It was not your fault." Fell ordered. Papyrus feared Fell would get angry or disgusted with him, but the rage never came. No curses or mean remarks were ever made. Fell never projected any emotion, just doing his best to try and be comforting even if he didn't know how.

"I-it still h-hurts." Papyrus whispered clutching at his sternum. His soul honestly felt like it was on fire, still pounding with unwanted magic and memories of THAT Sans. Fell breathed deeply, rubbing stiff circles on Papyrus' back.

"I know Rus, I know."


	11. One Steps Forward, Two Step Back

"Ya know what, I think I'll stay at the Inn another night." Sans smoothly pivoted and began walking back towards town. He didn't think he could do this. Just looking at the front door made him cringe. A hand roughly grabbed his hood and pulled him back.

"The longer ya put this off the harder it'll be." Red growled. It was clear he was getting annoyed with his softer counterpart, and Sans really couldn't blame him. Ever since… the incident, Sans has been staying at the Inn, trying to avoid contact with Papyrus at all cost. Red had started out doing the same thing, either searching the area for any signs of Razz or returning to his home universe to "take care of some business"… whatever that meant. After a few days he gradually began entering the house again, and as far as Sans knew nothing bad happened, but still…

"Are ya sure this is a good idea?" Sans asked softly, refusing to make eye contact.

"Look, Boss and Slim have been working with him. Plus Pap said he's worried and wants ya ta come home." Red tried to assure. "Besides, he's interacted with me just fine." He gave a forced grin. Red may try to be encouraging, but he sure sucks at it.

"But what if he…" Sans trailed off, shoving his hands in his pockets to hide the shaking. To say he was terrified would be an understatement. He hadn't seen or spoken with Papyrus in five days, but the image of his horrified face was still clear in his mind. He didn't know if his soul could take being the cause of that much fear a second time.

Red turned and stared him dead in the sockets. "Look, if anything goes wrong we'll port out of the house, alright?" Sans paused before giving a hesitant nod, allowing Red to drag him up the front steps. Red gently opened the door and peeked inside before pulling Sans through the doorway and shutting it. Sans glanced around wringing his phalanges. It was weird, feeling like a stranger in his own home, the house he's shared with Papyrus for years… Maybe this was a bad idea after all. The clattering of pots and pans caught Sans' attention. Fell must be cooking. He glanced around the rest of the room to see Slim sitting on the couch with his Rubik's Cube, no Papyrus in sight.

"'Sup Fido?" Red asked nonchalantly while strolling towards the kitchen. Slim looked up and grinned before seeing Sans, at which point his grin became a full on smile. "I know right? I was beginnin' to think he'd chicken out too." Red snickered. "I'll get the others. Ya make sure he doesn't run." Red waved them off before entering the other room.

"... glad you're back…" Sans jolted at the the words. He still wasn't used to Slim saying, well, much of anything. Any time the kid said something new it was like a mini miracle of its own.

"Heh, good to see ya too." Sans smiled awkwardly. Stars he hated being this nervous. For once Slim didn't seem to be suffering the same affliction. He actually looked more relaxed than Sans remembered. Slim still wore the same ducky pajamas from the first night, but was now sporting the new cream coloured collar Fell had brought. "Nice digs. Looks like we match now." Sans flicked the collar around his neck. Slim touched his own collar and sat up a little straighter, almost looking proud of the stupid thing. Sans rubbed the leather band with his phalanges. Stars that was a hell of an explanation once he got to Grilby's. At least most monsters didn't ask about it (even if they did laugh behind his back). He hoped Papyrus wouldn't have the same issue. Sans knew how much the opinions of others mattered to his little bro. Maybe his scarf would hide the damn thing and no one would laugh at him too.

The kitchen door swung open making Sans jump. Fell walked out, nodding his greetings to Sans before stepping aside. Red ported behind Sans, blocking the door so he couldn't run. Papyrus slowly followed, glancing at his surroundings tiredly. He still had scorch marks under his sockets, though they were a bit less pronounced than before. He was wearing a thick hoodie overtop a turtleneck with baggy sweatpants, and his posture was uncharacteristically hunched before he forced himself upright. He almost looked like Stretch without the cigarette, which was unsettling enough on it own.

"Hello brother. It's good to-." Papyrus stopped, expression becoming concerned. "Are you alright Sans?"

"... Huh?" Sans snapped back to attention. "Uhhh, yeah bro, e-everything's fine." He was a little too dazed to come up with a better answer, still unsure what to think of the sight before him. It was like his brother was trying to hide himself in clothing, and Papyrus was never shy about showing some bone. There was no energy, no optimistic projections, none of the usual babble that strung from his brother's mouth. He was acting like a completely different person, and Sans couldn't understand what would cause it.

"I'm just… happy to see you're okay." Sans finally managed. At least Papyrus wasn't screaming in terror this time, but Sans still felt like fleeing. At the same time he wanted to get closer. As selfish as it was he honestly missed being in the same vicinity as his brother. Like this was all just a nightmare and Papyrus would run into his room any minute now and help calm him down with a warm hug. Paps always gave the best hugs…

They stood there for several long minutes, Sans unsure if he should make a move or bolt. He turned to Red for assistance. His angrier double was subtly encouraging him to approach with a small hand gesture. He looked to Fell next, who was nonchalantly leaning against the wall trying to appear calm while watching intently. Slim just gave him a small smile and nodded. Was this going as they planned it would? The Fells seemed to be pushing for this so maybe this meant everything was going okay? Inhaling deeply Sans took a tentative step forward, followed by another small one when nothing happened. He had his hands visible at all times, and watched his brother very carefully, though the tension in the room seemed to be getting worse with each step.

He stopped at the halfway point, not feeling comfortable going further without Papyrus' permission. "Boy, is it getting 'hawk'ward in here or is it just me?" Sans said trying to ease the tension in the room. It kind of worked, Slim had to suppress a giggle while Fell face palmed at the pun.

"Sans that was awful." Papyrus tried to say with more of his normal annoyance.

"But you're smiling." Sans replied a little more calmly.

"I know and I hate it." Papyrus and Sans both smiled at that one. Papyrus was gripping his arm tightly at this point, but his expression seemed more at ease. Tentatively he tried taking a small step forward himself. When nothing happened he took several more confident strides. Suddenly Papyrus' expression became pained. His eye lights began to turn a hazy brown color, and he nearly double over clutching his sternum. Sans ported back to the doorway as Fell swiftly grabbed Papyrus before he hit the carpet. Magic in his right socket began sparking dangerously and he clutched his skull hard trying to stop it.

"Sorry." Papyrus said weakly. "I'm feeling rather… t-tired." It was clear his hands were trembling, though he tried to hide it by squeezing his jacket tightly and pulling the hood over his skull. "It is not your fault brother, I… I… au…" he began before trickling off. It looked like he had more to say but couldn't get the words out. Whatever Fell was thinking he hid it well behind a straight face, motioning for Slim to approach. Slim slowly placed a hand on Papyrus' shoulder, whispering too softly for Sans to hear. Within a few seconds the two had vanished. Slim used a shortcut to take Papyrus upstairs, ultimately leaving the Fell brothers and Sans alone once again.

Sans pulled his own hood over his face and leaned against the door, unsure what to think. He wanted to try coming up with a solution, try to reason why his brother is acting this way, but the emotions in his soul were too painful to think through.

"Well… that wasn't so bad." Sans glared up to see his counterpart trying to say something reassuring with the most forced grin imaginable. He may be trying to comfort Sans but all it managed to do was piss him off. This was his fault! Sans never should have left the Inn!

Red reached out to Sans but he didn't stick around for it, porting immediately. He wanted to be as far away as possible, anywhere but Snowdin. When he materialised again he found himself in Waterfall.

Red stared at the spot where his softer double had just been. He may not be saying anything, but Fell could easily feel the guilt and self-loathing radiating from his brother. He couldn't blame him for feeling this way. As much as Fell hated it he still felt strongly for his weaker counterparts. Maybe it was their low LV or their overall obliviousness to the world's cruelties, but they felt more like children to him that need protecting then anything else. By staying and guarding this world the two had hoped to protect their more naive doppelgangers, but within a few days they managed to fail horrendously. They both felt like failures for their blunder, but it was clear Red was taking it way harder.

"Come on runt." Fell turned back into the kitchen and dug through the refrigerator, pulling out the mustard hidden in the back. He never enjoyed feeding his brother's disgusting habits, but in this case he was willing to make an exception. It took a couple of minutes but eventually Red trudged in and took a seat at the table, burying his head in his arms. Fell firmly slammed the bottle on the table and turned swiftly towards the dish pile, not bothering to wait for his brother to respond. The two were silent for a long time, Fell washing the dishes while Red stared at the mustard bottle.

"I'm such a failure." Red mumbled under his breath.

"We both botched this." Fell added.

"But you weren't here!" Red shouted angrily. "I was here! In the house! And that bastard still got the drop on me!" Fell glimpsed over his shoulder in time to see Red throw the mustard bottle into the far wall, splattering the condiment everywhere. He was breathing heavily, obviously wanting to kill something.

(Dust and dirt floated in the alley around him. He laid helplessly in the filth, his brother standing above him facing the last of his attackers, blaster firing white hot magic turning the other to ash.)

"I screwed up! I was hoping we could fix this but I made it worse! That's all I ever manage to do..." Red buried his head in his arms, scratching ruts in the table with his claws.

("I-It hurts." Pain and unwanted magic plagued his being. He couldn't tell which memories were his and which weren't at this point. Everything was blending together and he just wanted to rip his soul out and end it already. "I-I'm sorry brother…" The younger whined with tears soaking the other's jacket.)

A spark of frustration rose in Fell's soul, but he quelled it before he acted on it. "We rushed it whelp." Fell sighed while finishing the last of the dishes. "I know you wanted to get them back together again, but you know as well as I do that it won't work like that. with his attacker still alive…" Fell went quiet after that, squeezing the dish rag angrily. Reds whole body tensed at that statement.

("This wasn't your fault, ok? This was never your fault." Red hugged the smaller skeleton tightly trying to fight back tears. "I'm so sorry bro.")

"... I know..." He finally mumbled.

Incoherent flashes kept cycling through his mind. The spot in the clearing. Kneeling before an enraged Queen Toriel. Razz on top of him. Smacking Slim with a bone club into the far wall. Holding a much smaller skeleton protectively when a great force hit his back. Dueling a muscular and angry looking Alphys. Slim on the floor looking terrified and defeated at the same time. Being at the mercy of Razz as he dug through his rib cage. Slowly walking over to Slim's limp form and-

"NO!" Papyrus pushed Slim away and hugged himself tightly. "I hurt you…" he began crying all over again, no matter how hard he fought back the tears.

"It's ok." Slim said softly before moving closer to Papyrus again.

"Stay away from me!" Papyrus whined trying to keep the other at arm's length. "I can't do this anymore."

"It's ok." Slim began projecting to his scared double.

 _Loyalty/ Submission/ Comfort/ Patience_

Papyrus couldn't help but relax a bit at the others magic. It wasn't protective or overbearing, but managed to be… Understanding almost. It resonated with his own magic, and not in the way that they were the same monster. It was… nice. Before Papyrus realized what happened Slim was sitting a few inches away from him on the bed. Waiting for him to give a command. Papyrus leaned onto the other's shoulder, physical and emotional exhaustion finally sinking in.

"I'm sorry." Papyrus whispered weakly.

"It's ok." Slim rubbed his back comfortingly. They sat there for a long time. Papyrus' mind had cleared a while ago, though he still couldn't bring himself to move. He should probably get back to his cooking lesson, but he was so comfy. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt...


	12. A New Plan of Attack

The weather was wet, chilly, and a tad foggy. Basically a typical day in Waterfall. Sans shuffled along the path, listening to the echo flowers as he passed. He listened halfheartedly, really just enjoying the background noise. Anything to help drown out the turmoil in his mind was welcome. After all, the most important person in the Underground, the only one that really mattered to him, is suffering horribly, and there's nothing Sans can do about it. The sheer helplessness he felt was enough to drive him mad. Exhausted, he found a random spot among the reeds and flowers to hide in. Maybe if he stayed there long enough he'd become one with the flowers and no one would bother him ever again… heh.

Flopping on his back he gazed up at the crystals littering the cavern ceiling. Sans could feel moisture soaking into his clothing from the dirt, but it didn't bother him. He was nothing but bones after all. It was just nice to finally get away from everything. The Inn was fine for a while, but here the others would have a hard time tracking him down. For the first time this week he could finally take a step back and breath. After a while he closed his sockets, hoping to take a nap but mind still reeling too much to relax. Instead he laid there with his sockets closed, going over and over the events of the last few days in his head. How did this become such a mess? All he and Papyrus tried to do was help another monster in need, and look where it got them. One of his friends is dead, Papyrus was scarred for life, and now Sans is stuck as a nervous wreck. If this gets any worse he might end up addicted to the bottle again…

"Hey wishbone." Sans twitched at the unexpected noise, opening his sockets to see a ragged looking Undyne staring daggers at him, dressed in full armour with a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hi Captain. Long time no see." Sans gave a half hearted wave before closing his sockets again. Undyne was having none of it, forcefully grabbing Sans by the collar and pulling him to eye level.

"Do you know what kind of hell The Guards been through recently?!" She snarled. "One of our best dogs is dead, the rest of the pack is in tatters, everyone in the Underground is terrified, and we can't find the murderer!" Undyne took a deep breath trying to loosen her shoulders, though the tension in her hand didn't lax. "Did you know I've been trying to contact you for the last three days?" She gritted her teeth angrily, but attempted to wait for Sans to explain. In all honesty he had been checking his cell phone and saw her calls, but didn't have the energy to answer them. He only ever worked up the strength to do so if Fell or Red was on the line, and that was only in case anything new developed with Papyrus' condition.

"Sorry Captain. Been having phone trouble lately. Ya know how it is." Sans lied. Undyne pinched the space between her brows in frustration, clearly trying to resist the urge to suplex the week skeleton.

"Your lucky Asgore has kept me so busy." Undyne growled. "Because as soon as I had the chance I planned to barge into your house and tear it apart until I found your bony ass! But now that I've got you…" Her smirk grew menacing. In a flash Sans was tucked tightly under her arm, unable to take a shortcut without bringing her with him. "I'm taking you in for questioning." Sans dangled there helplessly, knowing that any struggle on his part would just enrage her more.

"Come on Captain, can't we do this another time? Today's not really the best- Gahh!" Undyne squeezed his rib cage to the point of pain.

"Any more resistance and I'll be forced to question Papyrus instead." She growled angrily. "I know neither of us want that."

"Fine fine. Whatever ya need Boss." He let his limbs dangle as she marched along the path, the clanking of her armour nearly drowning out the echo flowers surrounding them. Sans could play along for now. The less Papyrus had to be involved the better. He already saw his friend get dusted, and trying to trudge up any more painful memories would only cause another panic attack. Besides, the sooner he got this questioning over with the sooner he could get back to moping. He just needed to stay patient.

He stared at the otherworldly glow of the mushrooms and flowers as they passed. He guessed this wasn't so bad. Undyne barely said anything once she started walking, which was fine with Sans. They passed Temmie Village then Gerson's cave, and before he knew it Undyne' house came into view. Oh, that was a shorter trip than he'd hoped for.

Undyne kicked the door of her house open, roughly shoving Sans in one of the kitchen chairs while she went to the other side and pulled off the top half of her armour. Now that Sans got a better look at her, it was clear she was worse off then he thought. Her ponytail was sloppy, clearly having not been re-tied in a few days. She had bags under her good eye and looked about ready to pass out. Geeze, she wasn't kidding about Asgore running her ragged. Sans was so focused on himself and Papyrus that he'd forgotten about how the rest of the Underground would deal with the news. Apparently it wasn't good.

"So has there been-"

"I'm asking the questions lazy ass." Undyne cut him off. Clearly he wasn't going to get any information from her. "First of all, I want to know why there's so many clones of you and Papyrus at your house, and don't even try to weasel out of this!" She glared at him intensely waiting for an answer. Sans honestly didn't know how to respond. If he told the truth Undyne or Asgore could have the machine confiscated, trapping the others here and potentially leading to another Gaster incident. A lie would probably be best for now.

"They're relatives, visiting from New Home." Undyne raised an eyebrow.

"Really Sans? That's the story you're going with?"

"What, do you really think I'd lie to ya?" Undyne gave him an annoyed look, apparently not believing him for a second.

"If you force me I'll have no choice but to run their names and species in The Underground's Census Archives. I can already tell you they won't find any skeletons other than you and Papyrus. So tell me, is this really the story you're going with?" Damn, she could be smart when she wanted to be. Guess Undyne really is guard captain for more than just her fighting skills. Sans sighed before lowering his sockets. He had to avoid another Gaster incident. If Alphys or Asgore got the same idea of using the machine to bypass the barrier…

"Alright, but you have to promise to keep it from Alphys. Deal?" Undyne raised an eyebrow.

"That's an awfully suspicious thing to request Sans."

"Look, all interviews and the monsters being questioned are to remain a secret to the general public. Only the king and guards directly involved with the investigation are allowed to have access to it." Sans gave her a sly grin. He may be a scientist by trade, but he learned enough about the criminal justice system to get by. They often messed with many… ethically questionable experiments in his time (himself being one of them). Gaster made sure he knew the ins and outs of the law before making him an apprentice. "Being the Royal Scientist, Alphys has no affiliation with the guard, right? Meaning giving her access to the details discussed here could get you fired, if not arrested." Sans rested his head in his hands while Undyne stared at him wide eyed.

"Wow." Undyne commented. "You really know your shit for someone so useless."

"What can I say? They don't call me the Sansational Sans for nothing." Sans gave her a big shit grin. "Anyway, I want everything we agreed upon in writing, as well as your signature giving your word." Undyne glared at him with her mouth agape.

"Are you frickin kidding me?! You want to write up a frickin contract here and now?!"

"Well, if ya really don't want to talk to me and instead cause a lot of stress and anguish for Papyrus, ya could ask him instead-" Undyne slammed a notepad and pen on the table.

"Let's get this shit over with."

"BULLSHIT!!!" Undyne flipped the kitchen table before throwing her chair out the window.

"What's wrong Captain? I told ya the truth."

"What's wrong?!" Undyne leaned in mere centimetres from Sans' face. "We just spent two hours making that stupid contract of yours, and your telling me that all of the other skeletons in your house are you and Papyrus from alternate universes!!!"

"Yep." Sans replied leaning casually back in his chair.

"Your stupid relatives excuse was more believable!!!"

"Yep."

"You expect me to believe that sci-fi bullshit?! And to actually be considered not insane when presenting this to the king?!" Undyne screeched.

"Yep." Undyne's eye went wide at his response before she turned around and screamed in frustration.

"Ya know what?! Fine! You win! Their your damn relatives from New Home! Are ya happy!?!" She stormed off and pounded her head against the wall, leaving a large circular indent. She proceeded to lean into the newly formed hole, body going lax in defeat.

"Uhhh, ya alright Undyne? You're not looking too good." Sans commented. He's never seen her look so downtrodden before, and he's worked as a sentry under her for years.

"Oh I'm just god damn wonderful! The only way to make this better would be a random flying steak being driven straight through my brain!" She was breathing heavily again before sliding down the wall onto the floor. "Holy Asgore l need a break." She mumbled under her breath. Sans just stared at her from his chair. Doggo's death and the investigation were really taking its toll on the fish monster. Sans has seen her pissed and angry many times, but seeing her in such a low place was even more terrifying.

"Say, when was the last time you and Paps had a cooking lesson?" Sans inquired. Undyne thought for a moment before answering.

"Probably a round nine or ten days? We were supposed to have training on Monday and Wednesday but with how crazy everything's been…" She trailed off. "How's he holding up?" Undyne changed the subject. Sans looked off to the side, observing the smoke and soot staining Undyne's kitchen ceiling.

"Not the greatest." Sans mumbled. "He hasn't left our house since the attack. Hell, I can barely talk to him anymore." They both sat there in momentary silence.

"I'm sorry." Undyne sighed. "I wish there was more I could do for him, but at this rate I can barely keep up with the king's orders." Sans was quiet for a moment, rolling her words around in his head.

"Say, maybe there's a way we can help each other out. What do ya say?" Undyne looked at him skeptically, considering his words.

"Alright froufrou, what did ya have in mind?"

"What's with all the weird names?" Sans asked confused. Undyne motioned to her neck and gave him a toothy grin. He moved his own hand up to his neck and felt the leather band dangling there, followed by an annoyed grimace towards the laughing guard captain. "Whatever. Do you want to hear my plan or not?"

"Fine fine. Whatcha got for me." Undyne snickered while Sans rolled his eyelights.

"Well here's the deal…"

Sans ported to the living room, catching Red off guard. He had been watching one of Mettaton's game shows, but was clearly getting bored with it. Sans' sudden appearance certainly got his attention though.

"Ya came back." Red scrambled upright. "Look, I'm sorry for-"

"Not now." Sans cut him off. "I think I've found a way to help Papyrus." Red perked up. "Where's Fell?"

"Uhh, cleanin' the kitchen." Sans was off before Red could say anything else. He rounded the corner to see Fell wiping… mustard off the wall? Sans really didn't want to know.

"Say Fell, think I can ask ya something?"

"Depends on what your asking." Fell deadpanned without turning away from his scrubbing spot.

"Well, I just got back from talking with Undyne-" Fell turned to face him, an intense expression on his face.

"What did she want? Did you tell her anything about us?" He was on the verge of shouting, but attempted to keep his voice level. Sans raised his hands in surrender.

"Woah woah, nothing happened. I told her you're relatives from New Home and she believed it." Fell looked at him skeptically, not convinced she would fall for such a stupid lie. "She's so fried at this point she'd believe just about anything." Except for the truth, but Fell didn't need to know that. He eventually nodded, though still looked uncertain. "Look, ya seem to know a thing or two about what Pap is going through."

"What's your point?" Fell asked a bit defensively.

"I thought maybe getting out of the house would be good for him. Maybe going to train with Undyne tomorrow?" Fell raised a brow bone. "He's never been one to stay inside all day, that's my job. And maybe doing something normal would help clear his head?" Fell considered his words for a moment, just as Sans expected. If Fell is indeed another version of Papyrus, then surely he'd enjoyed organisation and scheduled activities as much as his own brother does. He seemed to agree with Sans' logic, eventually giving a small nod.

"You might be right, but it's his decision if he wants to go or not." Sans thought for a moment. He honestly hadn't considered that. What if Papyrus didn't want to leave the house? That could really screw things up.

"How 'bout we talk with him tomorrow mornin'?" Red said unexpectedly making Sans jump. He was leaning against the counter by the oven, having snuck in without Sans noticing. "Wouldn't want ta ruin his and Slims good time." Red smirked when Sans' eyelights went out.

"It's not like that." Fell added before slapping Red in the skull for his comment. Red rubbed the back of his head while digging out the phone from his pocket.

"Check out the new background." Red handed his phone over to Sans, who took it hesitantly. Knowing Red it would probably be a dick pic or something else disgusting. Sans peeked slowly only for his eyelights to turn to stars momentarily. It was a picture of Slim and Papyrus sleeping fully dressed in his race car bed. Papyrus was curled up on his side sleeping soundly for once. Slim was facing his back with one arm slung over the other skeleton. The look on Slim's face one of complete bliss. Papyrus rarely looked that peaceful when he slept, and even that was only for a couple hours at a time. This was truly a golden moment.

"Dear stars that's adorable." Sans mumbled without realising it.

"Heh. The best part was Slim. He was purrin' in his sleep if ya can believe it." Red laughed fondly. "Took it a few hours after ya left. They're probably still sleepin' if I had ta guess."

"Wouldn't wanna disturb that." Sans agreed. "Also, do ya think ya can send me a copy of that." Red nodded.

"Sure thing. Consider it a peace offering for earlier." Sans received the file and looked at the photo fondly. He would definitely be framing this. If only all three Papyrus' were in it…

"There's only one way this pic could be better." Sans gave Red a sly look.

"Ya thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Sans nodded prompting Red to smirk in return. "Hey Boss. Do ya think ya could-"

"Absolutely not." Fell deadpanned, turning back to the wall and scrubbing harder.

"Awwww come on Boss, it would be adorable." Fell turned with the most annoyed expression imaginable. "It's like a family photo, only they'd all be different versions of ya. Pleeeeease?" Red asked with enlarged eyelights.

"And give you material to blackmail me with? I don't think so." Red mumbled angrily but didn't press the issue.

"And Comic." Sans perked up when Fell addressed him directly. "Don't even think about running away again, got it? We are better off with you here." Sans hesitantly nodded at his commanding tone. He honestly wanted to spend a few more weeks at the Inn, but maybe that was a bad idea. He and Papyrus needed to get used to being near each other again, especially if he planned on protecting him from another Razz assault.

"Okay." Sans finally replied. "I won't leave tonight." Fell nodded satisfied with his response, turning back to finish the wall. Sans took a seat at the table, on a chair that now had duct tape hurriedly wrapped on the backrest that he doesn't remember… he decided not to ask. Sans rested his head on the table. Tomorrow would either be very successful or a complete trainwreck. For his brother's sake he hoped for the former.


	13. Field Trip

His mind was coming back into awareness. Slowly the sound of bustling downstairs grew louder, and the sensations around his body became more evident, like the weight resting on the side of his head. Groggily Papyrus opened his sockets, only to see a bony hand partially blocking his vision…

A bony hand…

Whose hand?!

"NYEH!!!" Papyrus squealed and jolted upright, turning around to see Slim on his stomach sprawled out on the bed. Slim had woken at the harsh noise and movement, quickly pulling himself into a ball and covering his head.

"S-sorry tiny-me." Papyrus said with his voice scratchier than usual. He must have slept better than he normally does. "Everything is fine… I think." Papyrus reached up and stretched the neck of his sweater. The burnt sienna light of his soul was pulsing slowly. Good, it was still there. He let go of his shirt and pressed a hand to his sternum. Ever since… that day, Papyrus has been having weird and awful sensation in his chest. Sometimes it felt like something terrible and foreign was slithering under the surface of his soul, affecting his magic and memories. More recently, however, he has been feeling constantly empty. Empty in a very weird way, like his soul was missing, having gone off in search of… HIS magic against Papyrus' will. That eternal pit in his chest just felt like it was growing with each passing hour, and soon he would be swallowed by it. He tried ignoring it, afraid of worrying Slim and the others. They already had enough to worry about without his own issues adding to the pile. Everyone had already spent way more time and effort trying to help then he deserved. He really was a selfish individual.

Papyrus glanced over at his digital clock. It was 7:37 in the morning. When did he fall asleep last night? It was barely dark when he and Slim were sitting on his bed. He never slept more than four hours at a time, and even that was unusual. What is happening to him?

"W-why don't we head downstairs?" Papyrus eventually stuttered. Slim examined him very carefully, like he was trying to read Papyrus' mind. Papyrus covered his sternum with both hands and smiled nervously. He wasn't sure why but he felt like the other might try something, as ridiculous as it may be. Thankfully his fears were incorrect as Slim never moved towards him. Instead Slim nodded his agreement, crawling off the bed and offering a hand to help his alternate. Papyrus took it and allowed his weaker double to help him upright before being led to the kitchen. They both entered, finding that they were the last ones awake. Fell was flipping eggs at the stove while Red was sitting at the table reading the paper. For a moment Sans was next to him, but teleported as soon as Papyrus entered the room.

"Sans?" Papyrus questioned carefully.

"I'm still here bro." Sans waved from around the counter.

"You don't need to sit on the floor brother." Papyrus really didn't want Sans to feel like he needed to hide from him in their own home.

"I know Pap, I just like sitting down here. It's my new favourite napping spot." A hand waved out from around the sink, giving Papyrus a thumbs up.

"I-if you're sure." Papyrus responded worriedly. Part of him wanted to keep arguing about it, but at this point he wasn't sure how long he could stand upright. He allowed Slim to lead him to the table before his shorter counterpart went over to get the plates out.

"Sleep well creampuff?" Red asked with a snicker.

"F-fine." Papyrus said nervously, suddenly feeling like hiding in his room again. He didn't have to say anything else thankfully, as Slim placed a full plate in front of Papyrus before taking a seat next to him.

Papyrus looked at the eggs on his plate. They looked wonderful, but just the thought of putting them in his mouth was nauseating. He honestly hasn't felt hungry all week. Granted he's rarely hungry in general, but after finding Slim bloody and upset in their kitchen his appetite really plummeted. His encounter with Razz only made things worse, and he has struggled to eat ever since. He glanced over at Slim, who had already finished his first helping and was waiting for seconds.

"The foods supposed ta go in your mouth, remember?" Papyrus jumped at Red's words. His brother's double was watching him critically.

"O-of course, it's just…" Papyrus fumbled for an excuse. "The eggs are so beautifully cooked. How could I possibly disturb such perfection with my utensil?" Red looked at him blankly, glancing between Papyrus and the plate. Swiftly he took his own fork and scrambled Papyrus' food, breaking the eggs and spilling yolk all over the platter.

"Like that." Red deadpanned.

"Oh." Papyrus responded disappointedly. He really wasn't getting out of this was he? Slowly he took a small corner of the egg white with his fork. He could do this, it was an easy meal. But why did the smell of it make him want to vomit? Papyrus watched the fork shake in his trembling grip. He needed to get this over with or Red would keep asking about it. Papyrus couldn't keep worrying the others. Shutting his sockets he quickly shoved the fork in his mouth. He had to cover his mandible with his hand just to keep from gagging. The taste and the texture were so disgusting and nauseating. He just wanted to spit the thing out, but he couldn't go back now, not with everyone watching him. Forcefully he swallowed the small bit of egg white before coughing into his hand. It was done. Satisfied he looked up at Red, only to see his expression had gone from neutral to concerned, and a little grossed out. Slim was also watching him carefully, performing several stat checks without permission. Sans had peaked out from behind the counter watching the spectacle horrified while Fell barely reacted, not taking his eyes off the skillet in his hand.

"N-Nyeh-heh." Papyrus laughed nervously. "Everythings fine." He looked back down at his plate only to remember he had a lot of food left. His brief moment of elation turned back into dread. Why was this so hard? Papyrus managed to get two more bites in before he really felt like vomiting, having to cover his mouth long after his last bite. "I think I'm full." Papyrus whispered. Neither Sans or Red seemed to like that answer, both looking like they wanted to interject. Thankfully Fell didn't let them, giving both the Sanses a death glare that shut them up before they started.

"That's fine if you're done." Fell commented before taking his plate. Sans was ready to get up and argue, only for Fell to send a large amount of killing intent in his direction, forcing the older skeleton back down. Papyrus couldn't say it right now, but he was incredibly grateful for Fell's backup. He would have to thank his edgier double later.

"... ummm… could I…" Slim whispered causing everyone to look at him. Slim went quiet and began wringing his fingers at the unwanted attention.

"Did you want his leftovers?" Fell asked as if that was a completely normal question. Slim nodded slowly to Papyrus' surprise. Fell didn't say anything else, only switching Slims empty plate with Papyrus' full one. Slim didn't miss a beat, already shoving the food in his mouth like he hadn't eaten in days. The sight alone made Papyrus feel even more sick.

"So Rus." Fell voiced causing Papyrus to flinch. "Undyne called a little earlier. She wanted to know if you would be attending training today?" Papyrus remained silent. Undyne had called and was asking about him? Why would she call now? Or care at all for that matter?

"Hey, that sounds like fun." Red said with forced enthusiasm, clearly trying to persuade Papyrus to say yes.

"... I-I don't know." Papyrus stuttered quietly. He was still feeling a bit nauseous, and that gnawing in his soul was getting worse. All of a sudden his bed seemed like a great place to be right now.

"Hey Pap, I really think ya should try training." Sans encouraged. "Ya might feel a bit better." Papyrus looked over towards his brother, who was peering out from around the counter with a pleading expression. He never did like making Sans upset. Maybe he should…

Papyrus looked away and thought for a moment. He hasn't left the house in over a week now, and he does miss the feeling of… normalcy. Still, the idea of going outside made him uneasy. He jumped a bit when a bony hand gently grabbed his arm. He turned to see Slim a few inches away, watching him expectantly.

"What is the matter tiny-me?" Papyrus asked worriedly. He hasn't seen Slim do anything like this before.

"I think he wants you to introduce him to your friend." Fell suggested while pretending to put more focus on washing the dishes.

"You would like to meet Undyne?" Papyrus asked skeptically. He loved introducing people, but Slim never seemed like the type to enjoy meeting others, or interacting in general. His shorter counterpart gave a small nod and squeezed his arm a little tighter.

"Yeah, I have a few things I'd like to say to your fish friend as well." Red added deviously. "I'll go with the two of ya if ya don't mind." Papyrus considered the offer. It may be better if he has people join him. Though he didn't really want to interact much the thought of being alone still scared him. And if he happened upon Razz again…

"A-alright." Papyrus said hesitantly. "But I'll get Slim dressed first. We wouldn't want him walking about in sleepwear all day." Sans nodded eagerly, almost looking happy at the idea of him leaving. Papyrus ignored him and guided Slim up the stairs to his bedroom, leaving his double by the bed while he searched the closet. His battle body was still shoved in the back from the day Slim arrived, still stained in marrow. He tried cleaning it out but the stains had set, plus wearing it brought too many memories of… warm fluids and bad emotions. He wasn't ready for that again. Papyrus dug further, finding a pair of light blue jeans with a tear in the right knee from when he was a teenager. He also found a plain orange tank top, a navy blue zip-up hoodie with a duck in a sailor hat on the front, and some sneakers he had outgrown.

"H-here you are." Papyrus handed the clothing to Slim, who examined them thoroughly. "W-why don't you change in the bathroom. I'll m-meet you downstairs in a few minutes." Slim gave him a strange look before nodding. He slowly left the room and quietly shut the door, giving Papyrus a chance to breath. He nearly doubled over, clutching at his sternum and trying to stay upright. His soul had started feeling way worse as soon as he saw his battle body. Something about the stains reminded him of Doggo and… HIM. He pulled his shirt off to see his soul strongly pulsing that odd burnt sienna color. He hated when it did that, feeling empty and alone and anxious when it happened. The pain in his core wasn't much better. His soul felt like inverting from some unknown pressure, like it was being squeezed to the point of dusting. Images of Razz would keep flashing through his mind, of being helpless and held down when he took his claws and-

"You okay Pap?" Sans' muffled voice asked from the hall. Papyrus jumped, attempting to cover his soul before remembering the door was shut.

"Y-yes brother. I'm fine." Papyrus tried to say calmly. He hadn't realized he was shaking until now.

"Alright Pap. Just letting you know Slim and Red are ready when you are." Sans' slippers shuffled down the hallway until they were out of earshot. Papyrus let out the breath he was holding. This was getting ridiculous! He was so paranoid about the smallest of things now, and it didn't make any sense! He grabbed a thick dark green turtleneck and loose jeans, throwing them on with his red boots and scarf. He was going to do this. Everything would be fine! He even fashioned some chains he borrowed from Fell into a belt, no knife would cut through this thing!

He took another deep breath and puffed out his chests. He is the Great Papyrus, and he will not allow that one event to dictate his life! He burst out the door and strode down the stairs, meeting up with Slim at the bottom.

It was weird seeing Slim in different clothing, all he'd ever seen Slim wear were those duck pajamas. The jeans fit Slim rather nicely, though the hoodie was a bit big, hiding the majority of his hands in the sleeves. Despite hunching and having his hood up Slim was sure to leave his collar very visible and nicely kept, like it was a source of pride or something. Papyrus still didn't really understand, going through great lengths to keep his own hidden from view. He supposed that as long as it made Slim happy his opinions really didn't matter.

Red and Fell made their way out of the kitchen, Fell whispering something too quietly for Papyrus to hear. Red seemed to understand his younger brother, giving him a curt nod before making his way to the other Papyruses.

"Ya ready creampuff?" Red asked casually.

"Y-yes." Papyrus nodded, attempting to sound more confident then he felt. He glanced back towards the kitchen to see Sans peering out from behind the kitchen door, looking like he wanted to approach but being too scared to try. "Goodbye brother. I'll see you later this afternoon." Papyrus tried to reassure. It seemed to help Sans a bit, as he finally stepped into the doorway but stopped before entering the living room.

"See ya Pap. Have a good time." Sans smiled and gave a small wave. Red grabbed both Papyrus' and Slim's hands, quickly taking a shortcut to Waterfall.


	14. Don't Split the Party!

Sans gave a nervous wave to his brother as Red ported them to Waterfall. He waited a few minutes, making sure the skeletons wouldn't return before finally confronting Fell. To say he was angry about Fell not making Papyrus eat more would be an understatement. Papyrus is more likely to pass out then anything else with that meager amount of food, and Sans wasn't going to let that slide.

"The hell was that about?!" Sans growled.

"What was what about?" Fell looked at him rather annoyed.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"If you're referring to breakfast then there's nothing to discuss." Fell walked past him to grab a washcloth and wood varnish from under the sink. Sans blocked him on his treck back to the living room.

"No! There's plenty to discuss! Like why my baby bro barely ate anything!" Sans was seething, eye socket sparking to life. Fell pushed him aside and proceeded to the living room, wiping the furniture down in silence. "Don't you dare walk away from me!" Sans snarled. Fell inhaled deeply, attempting to loosen the tension in his shoulders.

"He wouldn't have kept it down." Fell said while dusting the TV. "I'm impressed he managed to eat any of it at all."

"What?! You can't just let him go out on an empty stomach like that!" Sans slammed his fist on the table, jostling the pet rock. Fell turned his head and looked Sans dead in the sockets. It wasn't an angry or annoyed look, but rather one that seemed to be searching for something. Apparently Fell didn't find what he wanted, as he went back to scrubbing soon after.

"Clearly you don't pay much attention." Fell breathed. "Otherwise this morning wouldn't have been a big shock for you." Sans stared at him dumbfounded. Is Fell accusing him of being a horrible brother?! He always looks out for his baby bro! "Apparently it's a Sans thing, since Red is guilty of it too." Fell deadpanned.

"Heh, what?" Sans stated with a bitter laugh. "So you're saying not eating is a Papyrus thing?" He mocked with a large dose of sarcasm. "Slim was eating just fine this morning!"

"He acts more like a Sans and you know it." Fell retorted, an angry vibe starting to radiate from his being. Instead of backing off like he normally would, Sans challenged it, digging his heels in and glaring him down.

"He's a Papyrus though, and you said it's a Papyrus thing, remember?" Sans spat. "Clearly you don't know what you're talking about!" More aggression started radiation from Fell, changing from mild anger to pure rage.

"You need to back off Comic." Fell said tensely, refusing to make eye contact but no longer scrubbing.

"Well maybe if you actually explained this shit to me I wouldn't be confronting you to begin with!" Sans shouted, voice horse from the unusual amount of volume.

"It's not my information to share!" Sans looked at Fell skeptically. The hell is that supposed to mean?! "All you need to know is that he understands what happened to him, and that he'll tell you when he's ready."

"I'm his big brother! I know what's best for him, and I can't help if you self righteous Fell bastards keep lying to me!"

"If you want to know so badly ask him yourself." Fell dismissed with a growl. "He's an adult, he can tell you if he wants you to know!" Sans was completely losing it, eyelights gone revealing nothing but black voids.

"Ya know what Fell." Sans grabbed Fell's should and roughly yanked him so they were facing each other. "Fuck you! I'm trying to help my baby brother and all you Fell freaks are doing is keeping me in the dark! Do you know how frustrating this is?!"

"I understand how you feel, but as I already said it's not my business to share!" Fell snarled, standing to his full height and towering over Sans. The intimidation didn't work, as Sans only puffed his chest out further. "I've tried to be patient with you, but mark my words your damn stubbornness is going to get you killed!"

"And so is that obnoxious ego of yours." Sans breathed, grinning maniacally. A sudden noise from behind made him flinch. He turned to see two red jagged bones jutting out of the drywall. He looked back to see Fell breathing heavily with his eyelights out, squeezing his hands into tight shaking fist.

"Get out." Fell growled deeply. He sounded almost feral, voice having dropped several octaves. Sans had started to realize he made a mistake, but was still too pissed to admit it.

"My house asshole." Sans glowered. Fell sneered at him, whole body starting to tremble. He made a harsh guttural noise before throwing several more bones at the wall, one hitting the TV screen and cracking it. He swiftly turned on his heels and stomped out the front door, slamming it hard enough to splinter. Sans stood their in tense silence, watching the door for several minutes as if it would bite. Slowly it began to dawn what a huge mistake he's made. What was he thinking?! Sans had told off the monster volunteering his time and safety to help protect his universe. He just angered a high LV monster that could go off and do stars knows how much damage. What the hell is wrong with him?! He can't even remember the last time he's lost his temper like that. The guilt and stress began feeling like a huge weight in his head and gut, almost heavy enough to collapse from it.

He needed to get out of here.

He needed a drink.

He…

He…

He needed to be at Grillby's.

With a crack Sans took a shortcut.

The three appeared close to Nabstablocks house. Red had suddenly turned very serious, scanning the area cautiously and keeping both Papyruses behind his back. Apparently he didn't find anything dangerous, as he relaxed a bit after his search.

"Alright Fido, how ya holdin' up?" Red asked looking Slim over carefully.

"Fine." Slim said in a voice hoarse from disuse. Red nodded before turning to Papyrus.

"Would ya like ta lead the way?"

"Umm, y-yes." Papyrus stuttered before clearing his throat and fixing his posture. "I mean, Of course!" He said instead, stepping in front of the other two and walking towards his friends house. He could do this, so what if his soul was killing him and he wanted to hide in a cave? Once they made it to Undyne's house everything would be fine. And look! Her large fish shaped house was already coming into view.

"Heh, looks just likes Undyne's house in my world." Red commented. "The colors a bit off though." Slim gripped Red's arm nervously and shrank back a bit at the sight.

"Are you sure you're alright tiny-me?" Papyrus questioned worriedly. If he wasn't the only one feeling uncomfortable then maybe they really should go back. Slim looked at the ground and nodded.

"Don't worry creampuff. Slim just doesn't have the best relationship with the Undyne of his world." Red explained. Slim didn't say anything, just continued to stare at the ground. "I think your Undyne is different enough from his that the meetin' should be fine." Papyrus only nodded uncomfortably, slowing his pace down at tad. It didn't make much of a difference though, as Undyne slammed her door open and rushed towards him.

"Papyrus you dork!" Undyne pulled him into a bear hug before forcing him in a headlock for the ultimate noogie.

"Nyeh! Please don't noogie the skeleton!" Papyrus struggled a bit but was honestly relieved. Undyne hadn't treated him like the disgusting piece of trash that he was. She was acting like the same old Undyne that he cooked with all the time, and that alone was quite comforting. Eventually she let him go and grabbed his shoulder firmly, face becoming somber.

"How are you doing?" She asked carefully. It wasn't hard to figure out why. With Doggo's death he's sure everyone has been grieving. Papyrus liked Doggo, and Doggo seemed to like him for being so loud and noticeable. He'll miss playing fetch with him, even if Doggo's treat smoking habit was a bit gross…

"Pap?" Papyrus jolted out of his thoughts, remembering Undyne had asked him a question.

"E-everything's fine! I am the Great Papyrus after all." He said with forced bravado that didn't come across very well. It certainly wasn't enough to convince Undyne, as she pulled him into a more comforting hug.

"Don't be lying to me now, alright? Sappy stuff is hard enough already." Undyne commented before releasing her friend. "I will find the guy that did this, and rest assured that bastards gonna pay!" Undyne squeezed his shoulder, newfound anger and determination on her face. At least she was handling everything pretty well, even if he didn't care much for her cursing. Papyrus glanced at the skeletons watching the encounter. He should probably introduce the others before they start to feel unwelcome.

"Undyne, I'd like you to meet my houseguest." Papyrus motioned to the other skeletons a few feet behind him. Undyne turned towards them, face becoming a mixture of confusion and guilt.

"You must be the… relatives Sans told me about?" Undyne asked uncomfortably.

"We are." Red snickered. "I believe we've met before." Undyne rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Uhhh, yeah. Sorry about that." Undyne apologised. "Think we can start over?"

"Sure thing pal." Red smiled and offered his hand forward. "Put her there." Undyne smirked and took his hand firmly, only to yelp loudly as a buzzing sound rang out. "Heheh, the old joy buzzer in the hand trick. It's always funny."

Slim was attempting to suppress his own laughter, giving Red a fist bump when it was offered.

"Why you stupid punk!" Undyne stalked forward angrily.

"Hey hey, it's just a prank. We're even now, right?" Red backed away with his hands raised, bearing a huge shit grin on his face. Undyne was rolling her sleeves ready to pile drive him through the ground, while Slim watched intently, eye socket glowing a yellow ochre color and traces of bones starting to form on the ground.

"Undyne please!" Papyrus cried and tried pulling her back. "He didn't mean anything by it. Can't we just get to training?" He gave her a big smile with enlarged eyelights. It seemed to work, as her anger turned to mild annoyance.

"Your lucky Papyrus has your back." She growled jabbing Red's sternum with her finger.

"Alright alright, ya win." Red laughed lightly before sticking his hands in his pockets. Papyrus sighed in relief, it looks like the crisis has been averted. He wouldn't want his friends getting into a serious fight with each other. That wouldn't be fun for anyone.

"The names Red, and this here's Slim." Red motioned towards the nervous skeleton standing beside him. Undyne looked him over carefully before offering A wide grin.

"Nice to meet you! The names Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard." Slim gave her a strange look at that last statement, examining her more thoroughly. He was staring her up and down to the point of being uncomfortable. "Uhh, do you mind?" Undyne eventually said while taking a step back. Slim didn't seem to register what he did wrong, or he did and felt bad about it, pulling his hood further over his face and reaching one hand up the opposite sleeve.

"Sorry 'bout that." Red apologised while separating Slim's arms. "He's had a rough upbringin'. Not entirely versed in proper social conduct." Undyne looked at them both skeptically before shrugging it off, deciding it wasn't worth pursuing.

"Whatever, lets just get started." Undyne led the way to her house, everyone else following close behind. The front door was off the hinges, but Undyne didn't seem concerned, stepping aside so the skeletons could enter. A tea kettle over an absurdly high flame was already whistling, several different types of tea packs laid out on the counter. All of the ingredients for spaghetti making were also prepped and ready.

"Alright!" Undyne shouted turning to face them. "Are all of you ready to make the ultimate meal!" Slim shrunk back to the wall, clearly more uncomfortable than he was upon meeting Papyrus.

"You guys go ahead." Red tried smiling while blocking the way between her and Slim. "Me and Slim will watch for a little while. See how it's done first."

"Suit yourselves." Undyne shrugged. "Papyrus!" Pap jumped a bit at the rise in volume. "You know the drill! Now let's do this!"

"Y-yes sir!" Papyrus soluted before taking his spot at the counter, preparing the tomatoes for smashing. Slim and Red took their seats at the couch, both having full teacups in hand. Slim was watching the duo with great curiosity, while Red started sinking into the couch with his hand held tensely over his face. Huh, why would Red react that way? He supposed it didn't matter, they did this kind of thing all the time after all. With a shrug Papyrus turned back to Undyne, who was already holding a large pot under the tap.

"Ready… GO."


	15. A Feral Full of Laughs

"I'm such a *hic* failure!" Sans whined, dropping his skull on the bar counter. He slowly raised an arm trying to get Grilby's attention. "'Nother one G." He slurred.

"... I think you've had enough." Grilby said worriedly.

"Come onnnnnnn G! Ya know I'm good for it. Jus' put it on my *hic* tab." Sans raised his head a bit and smiled. He was currently surrounded by six empty bottles of spiked ketchup, and he hasn't felt this genuinely happy in ages. Another could only make things better.

"Why are you doing this again." Grilby asked. It's true Sans hasn't drunk anything alcoholic in almost eight years, but this was a special occasion!

"Cuz I'm the wors' *hic* brother ever!" Sans started crying, head clanking back down on the hard surface. "My baby bro hatez me! And all I do *hic* iz screw everythin' up!" He hiccuped several more times through his blubbering, burying his face in his arms.

"You're not a failure." Grilby sighed. Clearly this wasn't the first time he's had this conversation, especially with Sans. The stout skeleton looked up at him, eyelights fuzzy and unfocused.

"Y-yur my bes' friend G, ya know dat?" Sans began pulling a large bundle of diagrams and papers from his inventory, handing them over to the startled flame monster. "'Is why I need ya ta burn all a these." Grilby looked between the stack in his arms and the intoxicated skeleton.

"I can't burn them." Grilby finally said. Sans slammed his hands on the counter, jostling the empty bottles.

"Ya gotta G!" Sans begged. "It'z everthin' that makes me a failure. All the screw ups I've had iz in there." He jab the stack violently with his finger, giving it a death glare. "Yur the only one I trust G. Can ya do it fur *hic* me?" Sans looked at him attempting a puppy dog pout, only to look more like a drug addict gone mad.

"... Alright, I'll take care of them, but no more drinks. Got it?" Sans' smile widened after a brief delay in reaction time.

"Awwww thanks *hic* G! Yur the bes' friend a fella could hav' and *hic* I… l-love ya bro…" Sans fell out of the bar stool hitting the floor with a loud thud. Grilby peered over the countertop at his fallen friend. Sans was sprawled out on his side completely out of it. Soft snores eventually sound from the small monster, so he wasn't dusting at the very least. Grilby glanced up at the rest of the patrons, who were all staring and whispering amongst themselves. A brief rise in his flames shut most of them up quickly, the majority going back to looking anywhere that wasn't the counter. The bartender sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration. Papyrus wasn't going to like this at all.

"ANNND...DONE!" Undyne bellowed. Papyrus dropped his wooden spoon and gazed at the creation before him. The noodles were blackened and smelled burnt, while most of the tomato sauce was splattered on the wall. Billows of smoke stained the ceiling, and Red was gasping for air behind them, fire extinguisher in hand.

"Great job Pap! Even if we didn't end with a kitchen fire." Undyne added bitterly while glancing over at the heavily panting Red. "Our fiery passion was no match for those noodles!" She beamed going back to ignoring the angry looking monster. The short skeleton unceremoniously dropped the extinguisher on the floor, sluggishly making his way back to the couch while flashing his middle finger at the fish monster. He fell face first on the cushion, to which Slim rewarded with a pat on the skull.

Papyrus gave a small smile. It truly had been a spectacular training session, one to make up for all the others that were missed this week. Even Red decided to join! Grabbing a fire extinguisher and chasing the two around after cringing through the first ten minutes of their cooking lesson. Papyrus had to admit that he felt considerably better. Not back to normal, but in far less pain at least.

"Are you ready to eat?!" Undyne shouted passionately.

"Of course!" Papyrus responded eagerly. Red tensed, letting out a soft whine at the prospect. Even Slim perked up at the statement. He was always so excited when food was involved. Papyrus would have to remember that for later. Slim ended up dragging Red to the table. The shorter monster was practically fighting back tears, as if eating was the equivalent to the ultimate death sentence. Papyrus couldn't really blame him. Despite feeling better the prospect of consuming food still disgusted him. He would try to eat a small portion for Undyne before tossing the rest when she was busy. No point in hurting her feelings after all. He measured out a large heaping pile for Red, spooning it into a bowl and pushing it under his face. Undyne had place a large bowl full in front of Slim as well, who was already reaching in with his hand.

"Hey!" Undyne slapped his hand lightly, to which he clutched it and flinched back. "We eat with silverware here." She handed him a fork. Slim examined it carefully, closely observing both sides of the utensil and sniffing it. Papyrus and Undyne were a bit weirded out by the behavior, but Red didn't seemed concerned in the slightest. The short skeleton was too busy poking the black mess with his fork in an attempt to find an edible section. Satisfied that the fork wasn't laced with anything toxic, Slim started spooning the pasta swiftly into his mouth. He was wolfing down the food, barely reacting to any of the flavoring. Red just watched him incredulously before looking back at his own spaghetti.

"Is… is it really that good?" Red asked carefully, almost afraid the other would keil over at any second. Slim just looked at him while still slurping long noodles through his teeth, giving a small shrug.

"Damn Pap, I've never seen anyone eat our spaghetti so eagerly." Undyne commented. "This must be a really good batch!" She slammed her hand on the table, grinning triumphantly before aggressively shoving the pasta into her own mouth. Red watched them both with wide sockets before getting a small swirl of noodles on his fork. He slowly put it in his mouth, chewing the crunchy sections carefully. Suddenly his bones went even paler, eyelights turning to pinpricks and holding his mouth like he would vomit. With a heavy gulp he forced it down before hacking into his arm, red tears starting to prick in his sockets.

"T-that was… indescribable." Red rasped, voice almost gone from the effort of swallowing. "Slim… you're an asshole." he clonked his head on the table, grasping his non existent stomach with one hand and pushing the bowl towards Slim with the other. The taller skeleton didn't hesitate, grabbing the bowl protectively while finishing the remainder of his own helping. Papyrus watched the exchange quietly, then examined his own platter. There was very little sauce covering the chewy blackened noodles, and it certainly didn't smell very appetizing. But this is how all of his and Undyne's dishes turn out. Is it really so bad to almost choke Red? Slim doesn't seem to mind it. Then again, his smaller self was always willing to eat just about anything as long as it wasn't poisoned. At least the spaghetti is digestible enough to be considered food…

"You feeling alright Pap?" Papyrus nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise. He glanced up to see a concerned Undyne looking him over. "You've barely touched your food." She pointed to his fork, which he was using to push the noodles around but hadn't actually eaten yet.

"E-everything is fine!" Papyrus tried recovering. "I'm just not feeling very hungry is all." Red didn't even react this time, either too traumatised by the food or sympathising enough not to say it. Undyne lifted some noodles with her fork, grimacing at how they had become rock hard.

"Yah know what." She threw her dish towards the trash can, missing the target and shattering the bowl against the wall. "Screw the spaghetti! We'll make better stuff next time!" She shoved all the leftovers into the garbage, except for Slim's as he refused to release the bowl. "I say we do some old school outdoor workouts instead! And your cousins will participate this time!" She said it as a command, making it clear the Fells wouldn't have a choice this time. Slim slurped the last of his burnt noodles while looking up at her a bit worried. Red nearly fell out of his chair with a groan, clearly not excited about the prospect of more movement.

"Come on Pap!" Undyne grabbed Papyrus' arm and pulled him out the door, while Slim dragged the other sluggish skeleton to the training grounds not far behind. They stopped at the dummy in Undyne's front yard. The dummy stood near the cavern wall, close to falling apart from all the times it's been impaled. She waited for the skeletons to line up before puffing out her chest. "Alright! Time for some sparing!" Undyne stood with her hands on her hips. "Which one of you goes first?"

"Out." Red turned towards Undyne's house and sat perched against the siding. He proceeded to weigh his own soul down with blue magic so he couldn't be dragged back out.

"Lazy ass." Undyne grumbled before looking at the two Papyruses. "How about I take both of you on at once?" She summoned two spears and assumed a battle stance. Papyrus tried summoning his own bone attack, but struggled to conjure his magic. Without replenishing on food his magic reserves had been running near empty all week, and now it didn't want to cooperate at all. All he managed was a small semi transparent bone that quickly fell apart upon appearing. "You sure your not sick or something?" Undyne dissipated her spears and made her way over. Papyrus began to panic. How can he explain this?! Fell isn't here to help shut her down if she starts asking questions, and he still didn't feel ready to relive that horrible moment. Slim stepped in front of Papyrus, giving him a small smile before turning to face Undyne.

"I'll spar alone." Slim said in his gravelly voice.

"You mean one on one with me?" Undyne questioned. Slim nodded, spreading his legs a bit to assume a more solid posture. Her concern quickly turned to excitement, resummoning her spear and taking a battle stance. "Works for me. Pap, take a seat." She eyed Slim up while Papyrus made his way over to Red's side, plopping down and squeezing his arm in embarrassment. How could he let himself get so weak? And he showed it in front of his mentor of all people! This was going terribly.

"Relax Creampuff." Red grinned and patted Papyrus' shoulder. "No need ta be upset. 'Sides, you're about ta see something really special." Papyrus raised a brow bone, a little uncertain what the other meant. "You'll see. Just cheer Slim on will ya?"

"Y-yes." Papyrus stuttered before turning to watch the combatants." Go Slim! You can do it!" Papyrus clapped. Suddenly he started to fear hurting Undyne's feeling as well. "I mean, I believe in you too Undyne!" He started to feel guilty again. Who should he root for, his alternate self or his best friend? Eventually he settled on shouting encouraging statements to both dualist. Red leaned further into the house siding, trying to appear relaxed but watching the sparring match vigilantly.

"Alright short stuff. Show me what you've got!" Undyne summoned a spear and held it in a defensive position. Slim stood with his hood drawn and hands in his pockets. Slowly he raised his right arm from his jacket, socket sparking to life with yellow ochre magic. Several jagged bones formed behind him, spinning in a beautiful circular pattern before taking aim and firing. Undyne lept back, not expecting the projectiles to be so fast. She used her spear to deflect the others, digging her heels in.

"My turn!" Undyne summoned a large shield next to Slim, which he jerked away from as it fell uselessly to the ground. He seemed startled when she said 'my turn' but ceased summoning his bone attacks. Undyne just raised a brow at him before shrugging. She summoned several spears and flung them forward. Slim dodged all of them with surprising grace. He was effortlessly moving, giving just enough clearance to avoid each one while still making it look easy. Right as her volley ended, she resumed her defensive position, waiting for Slim's next attack.

"Your move bud." Undyne finally said after getting impatient. Slim seemed to be catching on now, creating two alternating waves of bones and sending them her way. She managed to dodge all of them, leaping off the last one to make a direct assault on Slim. Several spears formed behind her as well, flying in many different directions. Slim ported back missing Undyne's attack by several feet. He proceeded to dodge every spear that came, no matter the angle. Front, back, sides. It didn't make a difference. And most surprisingly of all, he had his sockets closed the whole time!

"Wowie!" Papyrus breathed in awe. How in the world is he doing so well? Does the Undyne of his world attack similarly? A tug on his sleeve made him turn. Red was trying to get his attention, smirking widely.

"Ya find them yet?" Papyrus stared at him in complete confusion. Red pointed towards one of the tall jagged rocks close by. A blaster with a glowing ochre eye was watching from around the side of the rock. Papyrus looked elsewhere. In total he managed to count three blasters hidden in various spots around the battlefield.

"I don't understand." Papyrus stated. What did blasters have to do with anything?

"He can see through the blaster's vision Creampuff. That's why he's dodgin' so well." Papyrus looked back at the field, mouth agape. He himself couldn't do that, and he was pretty sure Sans couldn't either.

"Can you do that too?" Papyrus questioned.

"Kind a'. I'm not very good at it. Requires a shit load a' practice, and I didn't know it was possible before meetin' him." Red shrugged. "Pretty special, isn't it?" Papyrus simply nodded. That was indeed a very great skill. Maybe Slim could teach it to him later? Both skeletons set their sights back of the sparring match. Undyne was just ending her turn. Slim responded immediately by teleporting. The fish monster was glancing every which way until finally looking up. Slim appeared above her, using blue magic on his own soul to slow his descent. Undyne readied to defend from above, not seeing the bones he summoned below her feet. With a snarl she swung at the bones, all six having already hit their target. While she was distracted with her feet Slim summoned three more bone from above and fired, two of them hitting Undyne and the last one being caught with her teeth. In a flash he was back in place at the other end on the field, hands in his pockets and waiting for her next move.

Papyrus was still in a state of shock. He never thought his smaller skittish self could be this good on the battlefield. He would have expected him to flinch back and hide somewhere, but instead he was holding his own, AND landed several hits within the first few rounds. He was incredible.

"Reaching your limits short stuff?" Undyne slammed her spear into the ground, letting it dissipate in a plume of used magic. Slim was panting heavily, beads of sweat collecting on his skull. Undyne hadn't even broken a sweat yet, but wasn't roaring to attack again. She made her way over to Slim, reaching her hand out to him. "Why don't we call it here?" Slim looked up from the ground and grinned, taking her hand in a firm handshake. "That was impressive, even if you only dodged everything." Slim didn't seem to mind the criticism and they both ended the match on a good note.

"Way to go tiny-me!" Papyrus clapped vigorously. That was a great match indeed! He couldn't help but be a bit jealous of Slim's skill. Papyrus would just have to train even harder from now on!

Slim's focus suddenly shifted to the left, and so had Undynes. Papyrus could feel it too, the shear savage aggression and murderous intent he'd never experienced before. It was radiating from a large grey wolf monster. It almost looked like Ice Wolf, but bigger and more scared. His claws were overgrown and mangled, half an ear missing and fur rough with matts. The worst part were his eyes. They were pitch black, as if they absorbed light instead of reflecting it. It was almost like there wasn't a soul behind them. No, whatever that thing is it wasn't a monster anymore.

"The hell is that?!" Undyne growled while summoning several spears. Red had ported to stand beside her, several large blasters already charging overhead. Slim had appeared next to Papyrus, summoning a thick bone wall to block the creature.

"Feral." Slim whispered. Papyrus had no clue what he was talking about, but this 'feral' certainly seemed very scary. He was too afraid to even try talking to it. Why was his fear affecting him this badly?! Papyrus' core trait is bravery! He's always been able to overcome his fear and face any challenge, but now he's been paralyzed by it. Was this because of Razz's magic? Or something else? Has he really just become that pathetic?! A hand on his shoulder broke Papyrus from his daze. He glanced over to see Slim still watching the creature but aware enough to sense Papyrus' distress, attempting to give reassurance in the form of physical contact. Papyrus looked down at his hands. They were rattling, his whole body was rattling. It felt like his soul would explode from the pounding in his chest, and he was starting to lose feeling in his legs.

The creature let out a howl, an ear piercing, painful, otherworldly noise. Everyone had to cover their ears, or ear holes in his case. Suddenly the monster charged, eyes set strait on Undyne and Red. She didn't hesitate, summoning a wall of spears angled at the charging monster and lunging for it herself. The beast was strong, knocking her aside effortlessly and barrelling through most of the spears. Papyrus performed a stat check on the juggernaut.

Ice WolfLV: 18HP: 1730/2000AT: 100DF: 5

Papyrus was rattling harder now, pure horror setting in. How? How does a monster get their love so high?! This doesn't make any sense! Surely he could do better, but Ice Wolf looked completely savage. There must be something he can do? Suddenly two clawed hands grabbed him roughly from behind. Slim turned, eyelights disappearing in shock and terror. Quickly he grabbed Papyrus' wrist right as they were pulled into a rough shortcut.

Fell stormed through the forest, trying to get as far away from civilisation as possible. All he knew was that he wanted to kill something and this wasn't the place to do it. He came across a small clearing, full of trees and no other monsters in viewing distance. Good, this will be perfect.

He conjured a wall of levitating bones, firing all of them in a hail of bullets. The trees didn't stand a chance, most of them splintering and shattering upon impact. It was destructive, but it wasn't enough. Fell raised his arm and summoned five blasters simultaneously, firing white hot beams of magic at whatever was left standing. There was a loud boom from the impact, snow vaporising into a steamy mist covering the area. He stopped firing but kept his blasters ready, waiting for the fog to clear. Once Fell could get a better view of the clearing, he felt quite proud of the destruction he caused. The clearing was now three times larger, most of it littered with the charred remains of what were once great pine trees. Not even the stumps were left standing, whatever remained were smoking black bumps among the mud and impact craters.

Fell allowed his blasters to dissipate, taking a sitting position and trying to catch his breath. That was a reckless use of his magic reserves, but if he was ever going to do it this would be the place. No one to attack him while he's weakened, and there was no way of soiling his Royal Guard's reputation in this world. He could afford to be a little reckless hear, that's what he told himself at least. Fell stared at the smouldering rubble, going over his argument with Sans. He couldn't help but be a little proud of the small bastard. Who could have imagined Sans would willingly get in a yelling match with someone, much less a high LV monster like himself. That's something he would have expected from Red, but not Comic. Perhaps there was a lot more he didn't understand about these otherworldly counterparts. They actually had a few edges among the soft cuddliness of this world. He would have to pay closer attention from now on.

Sighing, he closed his sockets. Regardless of what Comic did to impress him, that didn't make the things he said any less excusable. If Red were the one saying those things in a fit of rage, Fell would be more understanding, but the Sans of this universe has a much longer fuse. He should have realized these were topics he had no bearing over, and should have allowed Fell to deal with. He supposed it didn't matter, as long as Sans didn't confront Papyrus in the same manor. He doubted Rus would be able to handle being lectured about food in the state he's currently in. Fell himself could certainly understand the feeling, and he wasn't kidding about Sans' stupidity getting himself killed. It took everything Fell had not to punch the bastard in the face, and being a one HP monster he couldn't afford to get physical. As long as Fell maintained control of his LV Sans should be safe, but if his LV gets much higher and Sans pulls another stunt like that…

The air became heavy with aggressive magic. Fell jumped to his feet trying to locate the source. He knew this type of magic well, a feral had appeared. But there's no way it was a residential monster, everyone here is too low in LV to turn. No, Razz had finally made his move, but something was off. The source of the magic was coming a good ways off towards the Ruins. Why would it appear there? It should have manifested by the house where the machines located. How the hell did it end up over there. A second weaker presence came into existence. It was a lower LV feral and this one manifested closer to the forgotten door. What the hell is happening? A distressed howl made him freeze. That sounded like Greater Dog. If he's been attacked he won't last long on his own, but what if Razz finds the others? A distant yelp made Fell spring forward, heading in the stronger ferals direction. If Razz attacks Red will be there to hold him off, plus there with this world's Undyne. She may be lower in LV then his own Undyne but he doubted she was a pushover. They should be able to hold their own until he gets there.


	16. I Say When it Ends

Fell bolted through the woods, Greater Dog's yelping and the angry cries of the feral growing louder. He came upon a field of snowpoffs, and across it was Greater Dog being mauled by a large Knight Knight. She didn't notice Fell's presence, too busy ripping through the squealing dog monster's armour.

"Hey!" Fell speared the Knight Knight's arm with multiple bones, causing her attention to turn towards the angry skeleton. The eyes on her torso were completely black, nothing remaining of the mercenary she once was. Blood and dust were splattered all over her beak and armour, still grasping a bloodied piece of Greater Dog's spear in her hand. Fell quickly created a bone cage over Greater Dog, to which the Knight Knight pounded trying to break through. She howled loudly, an ear shattering screech that rang through the whole forest. Fell didn't hesitate, creating a bone sword and attempting to slice through the back of her knee. He got within feet of her before she noticed, swinging her staff at the dark skeleton. He dodged swiftly, dashing to the right and away from her outreached claws. Her attention was fully on him now, standing up to her full height and stalking over to Fell's position. Fell readied a wall of bones, cursing himself for burning through so much magic earlier. If he was lucky, she wouldn't be as strong as he feared.

Knight KnightLV: 18HP: 1410/1500AT: 85DF: 5

Scratch that, she was exactly as strong as Fell feared. Her LV was a full six levels higher than his, and that attack power was nothing to scoff at. He quickly glanced over at Greater Dog. He wasn't completely dust yet, but the poor mutt's white fur was stained red and he was unable to move. He'd have to lure the feral away and hope more Guardsmen arrived before the mutt dusted.

Fell jumped back as the Knight Knight's staff came down creating a large crater in its wake. Damn, he would have to conserve his magic until the ferals down to a fourth of its health. That's when it would be at its most desperate, and coincidentally deadly. Thankfully he always has other means that don't rely on magic. Pulling up his inventory, Fell withdrew a metal rapier and readied it, summoning more bones behind him and spinning them in multiple directions. The patterns were enough to briefly distract the feral, which was all Fell needed. With a lung he pulled all the bones in front of him, creating a spear head that he followed close behind. The Knight Knight took a large swing at the bones, shattering most of them while missing Fell. He took the opportunity to charge forward, thrusting the sword through the week spot of armour at her armpit. The feral roared, knocking Fell back and clutching at her shoulder. He stabbed something important, as blood and yellow bile-like magic spewed from the wound. Fell readied the rapier again, rushing around the giant as she swung at him viciously. He leapt over her staff as it whiffed by, coming in close for another blow. This time something hit him from behind, hard enough to dent his armour and knock off fourty HP. He summoned a blaster to shield himself, just in time for more hard objects to pelt the thick skull as they rained from the sky. The Knight Knight wasn't as far gone as Fell expected, still capable of performing magical attacks. That was a stupid oversight on his part, a rookie mistake. He would have to do better from here.

A powerful spark radiated through Fell's soul. That was his ward on Red's collar. A strong monster was attacking him with murderous intent. A very strong one at that, judging by the strength of that jolt. Shit, he's pinned here. Fell could try leaving but that would seal Greater Dog's fate. He tried sensing other magic in the area, Greater Dogs and the ferals the only ones he could read. Where the hell is the rest of the guard? A powerful impact shattered the blaster and sent Fell flying. He collided with a tree, rolling to the ground and getting covered by clumps of snow knocked loose from the branches. Fell pulled his head from the snow and glanced up in time to see the Knight Knight's staff flying right for him. He rolled, taking the hit strait in the arm.

"Dammit!" Fell growled as he duct behind a pine. The Knight Knight roared, knocking over tree after tree trying to find him. He examined the damage. His right arm was hanging uselessly, ripped from the socket and broken in three places. Shit, he needed to end this quickly. Two more sparks suddenly shocked his soul. Those were Slim's and Rus' collars. The two weren't with Red anymore, and whatever monster they were facing was far more powerful than what Red was fighting. Damn, this was turning into a disaster. With his back to the tree, Fell peaked around the corner. The feral was turned away from him, if he was going to attack now would be the time. The arm needed to be dealt with first however. A useless appendage on the battlefield would only make things harder, and he had no intentions of cutting it off. Thankfully it's easier to relocate bones on skeletons then it is on fleshy monsters. Fell leaned his bad arm against the tree trunk preparing to pop it back in place. He could relocate the joint now but the breaks would have to wait. On the count of three, he thruster the ball joint up and in. He sucked in a breath as it snapped back in place, white hot pain shooting through his shoulder before quickly turning to a continuous throb. That wasn't supposed to hurt so badly. The joint itself was probably broken too. Just another thing to add to his list. He looked at his hand, testing his fingers and wrist motion. the arm wasn't very strong, and a magic matrix would have to hold the breaks together, but that was the best he could do.

He grabbed the rapier in his good hand, eyelights locking on the small uncovered section of her neck. This was it. He summoned several red bones in front of her, moving them around and getting the Knight Knight to swing at them. He made his move, darting between trees and leaping at his target. The rapier struck flesh, and the feral howled in pain. Fell held tightly to the rapier, attempting to push it further in while the beast thrashed violently. She was like a bucking bull, and Fell went from dealing damage to hanging on for dear life. She made a sharp twisting motion, causing Fell to fly off into a snow pile. He laid their dazed for a moment. That was more nauseating than he expected. The ground started to shake, the loud stomping of the feral growing closer and snapping Fell back to reality. He watched as the feral breathed heavily, foaming at the mouth on her torso and hunched over radiating huge amounts of magic. The rapier was still stuck in her neck, protruding from the side like a large splinter. She was taking more bleed damage then before, and was down to five hundred HP. She was close enough to low health for Fell to make the decision, it was time to let loose.

Fell staggered to his feet, pulling on what little magic he had left. Eye socket aglow, he summoned three goat like blaster skulls, all of them fuming with crimson magic. The Knight Knight was not perturbed, continuing to stomp forward at the same pace. Fell raised his hand aiming the blaster right at the feral's torso.

"I'm sorry." Fell growled softly. "I hope your soul finds peace." With that he closed his open palm into a fist, blasters firing large beams of red magic. There was a huge pull on his soul and his legs were about ready to give out, but he kept firing. He could not allow this thing to live, no matter the cost.

The beams collided with the Knight Knight, knocking her back though she remained standing. She snarled, taking several more heavy steps into the beams, determined to take Fell to the grave alongside her. He kept firing, the ferals HP quickly dropping to the lower hundreds. She reached her hand out, desperately grabbing at Fell and getting closer and closer. Fell was stuck. He couldn't run now without breaking the beams. Why the hell wouldn't she die?! The ferals hand was mear inches from Fell's face when the limb started to disintegrate. Dust began wafting off of the appendage as it disappeared into the magic beams, the rest of her body quickly following suit. In a plume of dust she was gone, whatever remained of her wafting slowly through the air. Her armour and the sword fell unceremoniously to the ground, collecting the dust of the former owner.

Fell stopped firing, doubling over trying to breath but refusing to fall down. There was a huge rise in his EXP, and the rush was euphoric. He hadn't experienced a gain like this in ages, and it was starting to pull at his primal instincts. The urge to kill was growing stronger, vision becoming foggy and red. Whatever empathy he possessed was slowly draining bit by bit, and his body felt the need to destroy more.

Destroy.

Destroy!

DESTROY!

DESTR-NO!

He was better than that. No Lieutenant of the Royal Guard would ever fall so low, and Fell was not about to be the first. He dug his claws into one of the breaks in his arm, trying to ground his conscious mind in the pain. He could ride this out. He was strong. He was better than an EXP junky. This accursed high just needed to end!

Finally after what felt like an eternity the EXP stopped rising, leaving him only a few points away from a LV of 14. Fell managed to exhale, shoulders laxing a bit as the rush subsided. Right, he's Lieutenant Papyrus of the Royal Guard, not from this world. He needed to maintain control here. No matter how huge the rush was he couldn't afford to break in this soft reality.

A whimper from his left made Fell turn. It was Greater Dog, still lying amongst the shredded metal that was once his armour. Fell rushed over, trying to get a better look at the damage. A good chunk of his torso had been ripped open, revealing many damaged organs. Several claw marks bloodied his neck, and the monster was struggling to breath.

Shit.

"Hey there mutt." Fell said as softly as his gravelly voice allowed. He took his good arm and began stroking the side of Greater Dog's face. There was nothing Fell could do now, the damage was too extensive and he couldn't use healing magic. "Your going to be fine." He lied, stroking the furry monster more. Greater Dog leaned into the touch, letting out a happy whimper as he attempted to wag his tail. "Save your energy. I promise to stay right here." That was a stupid thing to say. His brother was in danger. Slim and Rus were being attacked! But Fell couldn't move his legs. Some instinct inside of him was begging the skeleton to stay, not allowing his rational thoughts to take control. Stars he's so weak.

Distant barking caught Fell's attention. That sounded like Lesser Dog, and he was coming closer. Within seconds the other bounded through the trees, sliding to a halt a few yards from them. He seemed to already be panicked, moving erratically and rushing to Greater Dog's side. It didn't seem like Lesser could use healing magic either, as he sniffed the injuries before nuzzling near Greater Dog's face. Fell watched the two quietly. They had always been so close in his world, and the same seemed to apply here. It's good Lesser made it in time. The final screams of the second feral could be heard in the distance. It looks like the Dogi managed to take care of the weaker one, thank the stars. Fell was beginning to think these Royal Guardsmen were completely useless. He looked back at Lesser Dog, who was trying to lick the shallower wounds on Greater Dog's neck.

"Think you can get their attention?" Fell asked. Lesser Dog looked at him with a tilted head before facing the cavern ceiling and howling several times. It didn't take long after that, Dogomi was the first to arrive, a bit banged up and worse for ware, but his attention quickly went to his injured comrade. He set to work immediately, not bothering to ask any questions. That role was saved for Dogaressa, as she limped in a bit slower. A good majority of her tail was missing, and what appeared to be hastily healed burn marks covered her legs. It looked like they both played considerable parts in killing the feral, Dogomi now sporting a LV of 2 while Dogressas was hanging at LV 3. Fell stood up and allowed Dogomi room to work. The rest of the pack was here now, Greater could dust among his comrades. Dogressa looked over the scene horrified before her gaze settled on Fell.

"Did you do this?!" she half whispered half demanded. Fell shook his head, motioning to the large pile of armour and the dust surrounding it.

"The culprit has been dealt with. I believe you just defeated a similar monster yourselves." Dogressa didn't need him to continue, already understanding. She gave Fell one last sad look.

"Thank you." she whispered before leaning down at Greater Dog's other side, trying to feed as much healing magic into him as possible.

Fell turned to leave. His job here was done, and now he needed to find the others. Fell rushed towards town, keeping his senses on high alert in case another feral appeared. This was dangerous. Everyone was split up, the others were being attacked in Waterfall, and he had no clue where Sans was at. He cursed under his breath, praying that he could make it in time.

Papyrus hit the ground hard, Slim landing close beside him. He felt weak and nauseous, and his head was throbbing horribly. That was the worst shortcut he's ever been through. Whoever performed that teleporting magic really needed practice! Though his head was screaming in protest, Papyrus slowly opened his sockets, getting a good look at the crystal covered ceiling as it came into focus. They were still in Waterfall, but Papyrus didn't recognize the area. It was a small hidden place, only a bench and a single echo flower were present among the close cave walls. He glanced to his left and saw Slim laying limply on his side.

"Tiny-me!" Papyrus exclaimed while trying to get up, Only to find that he couldn't move. He glanced down at his chest, blue magic radiating through his sweater and encasing his soul.

"I never said you could leave." A familiar voice stated coldly. Papyrus' eyelights guttered out in fear. He couldn't move, body rigid but too terrified to turn around. He recognized that voice, and not because it sounded like a Sans. No this voice was cold with a slightly higher pitch. It was Razz's voice. Razz came back. Razz was going to kill him this time, and he's completely helpless once more. He was going to die here, he was going to die, he wasn't ready to die! Tears began falling down his cheekbones and his body began rattling. He couldn't do this again! He couldn't let Razz touch him again! He wanted his REAL brother. Why couldn't his Sans be here?! Just then Slim pulled his face from the dirt, making his way closer. He guarded his double protectively, putting himself between Razz and Papyrus.

"Master, p-please no." Slim begged meekly. Whatever confidence he had while fighting Undyne had completely vanished, replaced with the terrified nervousness Papyrus was more familiar with. He never imagined Slim could be this terrified of his brother, but after his own personal experience he could understand why. Slim didn't make eye contact, choosing to prostrate himself on the ground and stare at the dirt. Razz's sockets flashed with something Papyrus couldn't recognize, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. The skeleton stood up straighter and slowly walked closer to Slim.

"You know how I feel about stuttering." Razz slammed his boot on Slim's hand, causing the taller skeleton to howl in pain. He ground his heel in, the sound of small bones snapping accompanied it.

"No!" Papyrus shouted. He tried to reach for his alternate, but the blue magic held him firmly in place. "Why are you doing this!? Why are you hurting your brother?!" Papyrus' pleas landed on deaf ears. Razz simply pressed harder, resulting in Slim choking on several sobs.

"I'm so s-sorry Master. Please don't hurt Rus." Slim bowed his head and started rattling, not even daring to cradle his broken hand. Something seemed to snapped in the other skeleton, his sockets becoming manic.

"You have nicknames for eachother now?" Razz laughed coldly. He raised his foot and kicked Slim hard in the face. There was a loud crack, the weaker skeleton being knocked onto his back. Marrow was dripping down his face, cheekbone shattered from the impact. "Leave. I'm done with you." Razz moved to take a step forward but Slim stopped his progress. The meek skeleton ignored his injury, crawling on all fours and blocking Razz from Papyrus again.

"I already told you to leave!" Razz summoned a bone club and hit Slim hard in the head. The skeleton went flying, body making a loud cracking noise as he collided with the wall. He rolled limply to ground, not getting up a third time.

"Slim!" Papyrus cried out, trying to crawl over to his injured friend. The blue magic gripping his soul tightened, forcing Papyrus on his stomach. He perform a check on Slim. His HP was holding at one, but he wasn't moving anymore. Would Slim be okay? What if he died!?

"GAHH!" Papyrus cried when the blue magic twisted at his soul uncomfortably. This time it forced Papyrus on his knees, staring up at the intimidating skeleton here to hurt him. Papyrus tried to summon a bone club, a bone wall, anything really, but he only managed a small spark of magic before it died out completely. Razz made his way over, taking Papyrus chin and forcing him to make eye contact. The dark Sans took his other claw and hooked it around Papyrus' collar. He could feel the angry and defensive magic radiating from the leather band, but it only seemed to be a minor annoyance to Razz.

"I see they tried acting smarter this time." Razz commented while feeling the leather with his phalanges. "Too bad it's only really effective against monsters weaker than the caster." He took his claw and pulled heavily at the collar. The force was enough to hurt Papyrus' neck, but he could hear the leather tearing slowly. Suddenly the collar came loose. Razz held up the snapped piece of cloth before tossing it behind him, showing no indications that the wards affected him at all. Papyrus stared at him with wide sockets, too terrified to even scream.

"I believe we were interrupted last time." Razz grinned showing off his sharp fangs. "I promise to be more gentle." He used his blue magic to yank Papyrus' soul from his chest. He grabbed it carefully this time, rubbing his thumb over the clear surface. The sensation sent shivers down Papyrus' spine. "It's so smooth." Razz comment under his breath. "It's become very weak though." He looked Papyrus in the sockets, that odd detachment returning to his face. "They haven't been taking care of you."

"N-n-no t-that's-" Razz shushed him, inserting his claws back into the small soul. Papyrus whined, tears falling down his cheek bones in waves.

"Once you come with me, I promise to take great care of you. No one will ever harm you again." With that, foreign familiar magic came flooding back into his soul. The emotions, the odd memories. It felt like the old familiar sections of his mind were disappearing, being replaced with something new and unfamiliar. He was wondering if he should be frightened or scared, but his emotions seemed to be escaping him now. All Papyrus was aware of were the two purple eyelights watching him coolly as his surroundings vanishing in a fog of purple, and then black.


	17. Stop Running and Fight Me!

"Back off shorty!" Undyne snarled as she blocked the feral from striking Red.

"Like hell I will!" Red teleported above the beast and fired two blasters simultaneously, hitting it square in the back. The feral snarled and swiped at him, only for Red to teleport out of the way. Undyne used the distraction to break contact with his claws and raise several spears out of the ground. They impaled the feral's stomach, pinning him in place temporarily. The two monsters unleashed a hail of bones and spears from above, crashing down on Ice Wolf. The feral howled in pain before his body stilled, head falling down and body laxing. Undyne and Red stopped firing, taking the moment to catch their breaths. This was all sorts of bad. That thing wasn't halfway dead yet and he needed to find Papyrus and Slim. They disappeared at some point and their collars had been alerting him to trouble. He wanted to leave, find the others and kill the one responsible, but this feral was very strong. Normally Boss would hunt down guys this powerful in teams of two to three top Guardsmen. Leaving the fish bitch to face this thing alone would be a death sentence, and he wasn't about to let this thing rampage and risk it finding Slim and Papyrus before he did.

An eerie silence passed before the beast's head shot up, black eyes settling on Red. He snapped the spears with a swift jerk and rushed forward like a barrelling freight train. Undyne charged but the beast knocked her aside effortlessly, her face slamming hard against the cavern wall. Ice Wolf never lost sight of his target, charging faster than the skeleton expected. Red dodged left, only to be yanked sideways by his arm as the beast rushed past. He collided with its neck before hearing a ripping sound, tumbling to the ground with a loud thud. He sat up quickly and ported by the fish monster, assessing the damage to his arm. The feral had grabbed the elbow of his jacket with its teeth creating a large tear down the sleeve. He didn't see any marrow thankfully, but the damage to his jacket was far more upsetting than any injury.

"Hey asshole!" Red turned to face Ice Wolf, sockets going completely black. "That was my favorite jacket…" He growled gutturally, magic flaring dangerously and breathing heavy. The feral spun around and stormed back towards him, foam trailing from his jaw. Red turned his soul blue with a ping, swiftly raising him up and slamming the creature into the cavern ceiling. He brought the beast back down, causing the floor to crack where Ice Wolf collided with rock. Red still wasn't done, slamming the wolf several more times into the ceiling and floor before finally smashing him against a large boulder, cracking the thing in two. Undyne starred with her mouth gaping open.

"You couldn't have done that sooner?!" Undyne looked up angrily, spitting out a mouthful of blood and wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Y-yeah well that takes a lot outta me." Red panted, hands on his knees and about ready to double over. That probably wasn't the best use of his magic. Definitely should have saved up his reserves, but damn that was satisfying. A growl caused both of their heads to turn, the feral was getting back up, having several limbs jutting at weird angles and blood dripping from his mouth and stomach, but still standing regardless.

"Why won't this bastard die already?!" Undyne stood back up trying to hide her panting.

"We're close." Red breathed. "They get deadlier the lower their health is."

"Now you tell me!" Undyne growled but summoned several more spears. She charged into the beast's chest before it could rush them again, impaling it near the heart and raising more spears from the ground. They all impacted, spearing the feral through the chest and stomach. Ice Wolf snarled and latched into her shoulder with his sharp fangs. Undyne screamed, thrusting her spear deeper in despite the pain. Red didn't have much left in the tank, but he managed to stab a bone through the beast's mouth trying to stop it from thrashing. It didn't work, as Ice Wolf yanked his head trying to remove Undyne. The fish refused to move with him, shouting profanities as she dug her heels in and firing several more spears. Red couldn't help but cringe a bit. At this rate the feral would rip her arm off, and there wasn't much he could do at this point. The beast was furiously pulling and tugging, looking about ready to succeed before the expression on his face changed. Ice Wolf let out one final growl before his legs began to haze out. He crumbled, slowly at first until finally the thing completely disintegrated in a cloud of dust. As soon as it's mouth no longer held Undyne upright she collapsed to the floor. Red rushed forward, checking her stats while placing a hand on her shoulder. She was down to 20 HP, and her LV had skyrocketed to 4.

"Get offa me!" She tried shrugging him off while clamping her hand on the bloody shoulder.

"You need a healer." Red stated slightly annoyed. This was really bad, Slim's and Rus's collars alerted him to trouble a while ago, but the loss of the strongest monster in this world could have some really bad consequences. The whole situation left him torn.

"I need to find Papyrus and the bastard responsible!" She stood, legs wobbly from blood loss but determined to keep going. Red rubbed the bridge of his nasal bone. This had gone far enough. He summoned a small bone and whacked the back of her head. She crumble to the floor, knocked out by the force of the hit.

"Sorry fish bitch." Red went over and placed a hand on her back. "But this world needs you alive." He took a shortcut to Gerson's cave, grabbing Undyne under the arms and slowly dragging her through the entrance. Stars why the hell is she so damn heavy?! "Old man?" Red grunted. The tortoise stepped out from the back room, eyes widening a bit in surprise.

"Bit off more than she could chew I take it?" Gerson said dryly while examining the deep bite wound. He illuminated it in green magic, looking over to Red expectantly.

"Yeah well, she's not the only one that needs help right now." Red stood despite the protest from his entire body. Everything was sore, probably a mix of having been tossed around and being way out of shape. Stars he could sleep for a week strait at this rate.

"Just a sec." Gerson added before digging through his shirt pocket. He pulled out three pieces of monster candy, tossing them to the weary skeleton. Red caught them and eyed the things suspiciously. "Give 'em hell for me." Gerson smiled. Red looked up at the monster. What was his game? People don't just hand out food like this. Maybe it's payment for helping the fish bitch? Or he was overthinking it and the guy was just saying thank you? This world is very fluffy after all. Red shook the thoughts from his head before nodding. He still had work to do. Plopping a piece of candy in his mouth, Red bolted out the doorway, huffing the whole way. He could feel the magic from the small candy rushing through his body, replenishing a bit of his magical reserves. Heh, the old turtle wasn't a bad guy after all. He resumed his focus on the current matter. Both collars had stopped alerting him long ago, but he prayed the others were still in one piece. Stars just let them be alive.

Red took a shortcut to the location he thought the collars were going off at. It was a familiar place to him, a place he liked to spend his alone time back home. He appeared in the small hidden cave with a single bench and echo flower. It was quite, far too quite for Reds liking. Red started scanning the dark area, ready to teleport at a moments notice. He managed to find Papyrus' torn collar abandoned on the ground and-

"Fido!" Red rushed over to the unresponsive skeleton. "Slim, you awake?" He shook the skeletons shoulder lightly, receiving no response. Cursing Red rolled Slim onto his back, eyelights guttering out at the extent of the damage. His skull was still wet with marrow, completely coating a clearly shattered cheekbone and a deep injury to the side of his skull. To top it off the phalanges on his left hand were shattered beyond recognition. Reds breathing hitched as the gears began to turn.

It was Razz wasn't it?!

This is all THAT bastards doing!

Anger was flooding through his soul, pounding like mad through his mind and bones. Slim was family at this point, Red viewed him as a younger brother at least, and all Fell monsters know that you never fuck with someone's family. This is the second time Razz has done this, and the built up rage was starting to boil over.

He closed his sockets and took several deep breaths, willing his magic to calm for the moment. As much as he wanted to chase that bastard down he couldn't, not now. Slim would dust without help, and as long as Red drew breath he would never let that happen. Plus there is the issue of Papyrus. The Tale monster is still missing and there were no dust piles nearby. Rus may be out there still, hurt or dusting or already dead. That bastard Razz could have kidnapped him for all… he… knew…

"... GAHHHHD Dammit!!!!" Red snarled. Growling, he ripped his jacket and sweater off. He didn't want to risk Slim getting hurt any worse during transport. Sadly Fell is the one that carries the first aid kit. With a swift tug Red tore the sweater into thin strips, gently wrapping Slim' skull and face up before moving down to his hand. He laid out several pieces of cloth, carefully picking up the finger shards that hadn't dusted and wrapping them around Slim's hand. A soft whine made him freeze.

"Fido?" Red looked down with wide sockets. Slim had one eye socket forced open, trying to get his bearings before attempting to sit up. "Hey hey hey!" Red pushed him back into a lying position. "Your skulls about ready break in two, and I don't wanna be explainin' that one ta Boss." Red gave a strained snicker. Stars damn his inability to use healing magic. Fishing out a bit of monster candy he held it up to Slims mouth. The injured skeleton stared it down before clumsily pushing it aside with his hand. He looked back at Red, trying to appear serious despite being so out of it.

"... h-home." Slim croak. Red looked at him incredulously.

"We're not going 'home' right now! I'm taking you to a healer." Red was about ready to teleport the two when Slim grabbed onto his coat sleeve. He was looking really sick now, and Red had no clue how the other was staying conscious.

"N-no… home." He repeated more firmly. Red stared at him for a moment before everything started to click.

"You mean your brother is going 'home'? Returning to your world right now with Papyrus?!" Slim gave a small moan of affirmation before passing out again. Red looked down at his injured friend then to the monster candy still in his phalanges. He squeezed it, hand shaking from the effort before throwing the thing against the far wall with a grunt. So this was his game all along. Razz wasn't after Slim at all. Papyrus was his real target and Red was too stupid to realize it!

Red took a deep breath trying to think somewhat rationally. This is a disaster, and he needed to call Boss. Maybe his little bro had found Papyrus already, and with any luck dusted the bastard responsible. After wrapping up Slim's broken hand Red pulled out his cell phone and made the call.


	18. This is the End for You

Fell bolted through the woods, ignoring most of the trails in favour of a faster route. Thank Asgore this forest was nearly identical to the one in his own world. He knew the Snowdin Woods of his universe like the back of his hand, and the knowledge translated to this dimension quite well. He came upon the bridge, running across the rickety structure without losing moment. Fell was almost in town, and there have been no more signs of feral attacks thankfully. Those things are difficult enough with two Guardsmen, and he had no desire to fight another singlehanded. As long as the streets of Snowdin weren't burning he could pass without worry. Fell's phone began vibrating as he ran past the welcome sign. Fishing the cell from his pocket he answered immediately, grateful to see Red's name on the screen. Finally he might get some goddamn answers.

"Report." Fell said bluntly while pulling the phone up to his ear hole.

Red was panting, probably still reeling from the fight he was in. "Boss! It's Razz-"

"I know." Fell cut the older off. "I need to know your status." There was a brief pause, Red starting to hack a bit trying to clear his throat.

"With Slim." Red rasped. "He's been hurt real bad, and Rus is missin'. I only found his collar and scarf." Fell started cursing under his breath. That bastard had gotten the drop on both of them, and the brothers played right into his hands. But how? How did Razz keep sneaking around unnoticed?! "Slim said the bastards takin' Rus to his home universe. They might be headed to the machine next." Fell growled his understanding. Unless Razz had an alternative mode of interdimensional transport the basement was their best bet. By all means that could be the case though, since all of his appearances thus far have been completely without warning.

"What of Comic?" Fell asked next.

"Haven't seen him. Wasn't with Slim when I showed up." Red responded. "Thought he was with ya." Shit, so both Tale brothers are missing? Fell never should have left the damn house!

Fell rounded the corner once he passed Grillby's, actively searching for familiar magical signatures. He barely managed to sense Sans in the bar, along with the other patrons. The idiot should be safe there at least, no need for a monster with ones in every stat to face a high LOVE psychopath. Just then Fell sensed a small trace of familiar magic, it was mixed with something else and felt off, but he sensed it. It was Papyrus, but different? He ran further up the road, realizing the magic was coming from the back of the house. So the machine was their next destination after all.

"Take Slim to safety then return to Snowdin at once." He hung up the phone before getting a response, stealing his emotions and sockets narrowing. Fell rushed forward, pulling up his inventory and taking out the rapier. He prayed the other was alright and no fighting would be necessary, as he doubted he could summon much at this point. Holding his weapon at the ready Fell cautiously approached the basement entrance. He turned the corner, busting down the poorly repaired door and peering inside. It was Papyrus, he was standing near the wall facing the machine not even reacting to the other's entrance.

Fell just watched him carefully, trying to find any indications that this was a trap. It sure as hell felt like one. Why else would Papyrus be standing in the middle of the basement by himself, but he couldn't sense any foreign magic for the life of him other than Rus'. His magic felt off, like really off. Fell had suspicions as to why, but really hoped he was wrong. The dark skeleton glanced around the room a second time, searching for something, anything suspicious. If that bastard Razz was indeed nearby he was sure doing a good job of hiding it. Fell should probably wait for Red to get here. He didn't know how much of a fight he could put up on his own right now, and Red's teleporting magic would certainly come in handy.

He took a step back only for a powerful magic to encase his soul. With a sudden yank he was flung against the ceiling, spine popping where he collided with uneven support beams. Fell was face first on the ground a second later, his bones screaming in agony from the collision. The magic never let up, slamming him between the floor and ceiling multiple times. Each blow chipped away more and more HP, and he was pretty sure he'd pass out at this rate. With a final jerk Fell was forced into the concrete wall, several bones breaking and HP dropping immensely. He could hear his sword hitting the ground, vaguely aware that he had dropped it. Fell opened his sockets to see a void of off colors swirling around him. His vision went completely fuzzy, taking several moments to come remotely close to being focused. A second form began to take shape. Though his features were still hazy there was no doubt in Fell's mind who was standing before him.

"Finally caught up I see." Razz grinned. The magic around his soul tightened, pressing the skeleton further into the cracking wall. Fell was too dumbfounded to respond, instead baring his teeth to hide his shock. He hadn't sensed Razz's presence at all, in fact he was still having trouble detecting it. Worst of all Razz was inside the ward he had set and nothing happened! Fell never felt the ward being broken, and the fact that the other was behind it without any physical damage didn't make any sense!

"You seem a bit confused." Razz jested with no real humor behind it. "Sadly it's not worth explaining to the likes of you. I already have what I came for." Fell struggled against his hold, shutting his sockets at the pain every movement caused. This was hopeless, and why the hell hasn't Papyrus tried running?! His life was in danger here!

"Rus!" Fell growled out. "Get out of here now!" His commands were ignored, Papyrus not even acknowledging the others presence.

"You're as stupid as the others, though that's no real surprise to me." Razz commented. He picked up the rapier that landed near Papyrus' feet. Razz next whispered something to the taller monster, prompting him to walk mindlessly onto the platform. Flipping a few switches the machine whirled to life with sparks and electrical buzzing. It flashed brightly, Papyrus disappearing into the light and leaving the two Fell monsters alone in the basement.

"You FUCKER! I will make you pay for this!" Fell snarled deeply. If he could summon anything right now he would have blasted the short bastard into oblivion. Sadly that wasn't possible, and Razz seemed to be aware of it.

"Oh come now. Hasn't your Sans taught you not to make empty threats?" He sashayed over, flexing the blade of the weapon as he went. With a sharp yank he broke the sword in two, throwing the blade over his shoulder while twirling the handle in his phalanges. "You know, I still have to pay you back for the humiliation you caused me." Razz smirked devilishly, rubbing the now blunted remainder of the rapier with his finger. "As retribution I want to hear you scream. I expect a grand performance."

With a quick motion he shoved the blunted end into Fell's left socket. The dull metal collided hard with the sphenoid bone at the back of his eye, but Razz didn't break through right away. Instead he ground the sword in, slowly increasing the pressure little by little with each twist. Fell gasped in pain. The grinding force in the back of his socket was unbearable, and he could hear the bones slowly chipping and cracking inside of his skull. Fell grunted but didn't scream, refusing to give Razz any satisfaction. This was child's play, Fell told himself. He has been through far worse before. Granted most of those times didn't involve foreign objects being shoved in his sockets, but this was nothing! Razz wasn't even using any magical attacks inside his skull, now that would be a far more impressive mode of torture. Of course Fell wasn't going to suggest it, that was something he'd save for Razz later once the tables were turned. Yes! He could look forward to that, that thought would get him through this! Just focus on Razz screaming in agony. Just focus on Razz screaming in agony. Just focus on Razz screaming in agony…

Stars dammit could the little shit just break through already?!

Razz spent what felt like an eternity twisting the blunted sword in before finally delivering the breaking blow. With one final jab the blade completely shattered bone and entered his skull. Fell growled as the pain exploded through his head, but he still didn't scream. Even if it killed him he would never show such weakness to this bastard. Razz didn't stop pushing until the guard had hit Fell's cheekbone hard enough to bruise the bone. He wiggled it a bit, making sure it was thoroughly lodged in place and scratching the broken end against the interior back of Fell's skull. Finally Razz released the handle and admired his now half blind captive.

"How disappointing." Razz sighed. "You couldn't even give me any wails of agony. This is why that happier version is far better." Razz smiled when Fell's magic flared in his good socket. "At least he's always eager to please."

"Next time give me a real reason to beg." Fell chuckled darkly. "Your attempts at torture are weak, yet you still call yourself a Guard Captain?" Razz's eyelights went dark for a moment before a new power erupted from his being. Fell gasped as the pressure around his own soul increased immensely, the magic pressing hard enough to bursting it. This was crazy! No one other than a boss monster could ever dream of being this strong, yet Razz stood here with so much suppressed magic! The sneaky bastard! But how? How is this possible?! Fell forced himself to really examine the… monster before him? No, he was still a monster, but… oh stars no!

"Good to know." Razz ripped several metal pipes from the ceiling, slowly walking over and eyeing Fell coldly. "I'll be sure to up my game for this next round." With a thrust he shoved both of them through Fell's steel plated armour. They dented the metal before breaking it, sliding through like a knife on paper. Fell heard a sharp crack as one pipe collided with a rib and snapped it in half before exiting through his armour and into the wall, The other landed just below his soul, slowly grinding into his thoracic vertebrae. Fell couldn't hold back the sharp inhale of air as blinding pain radiated through his core and spine.

"Now I'm going to make myself as clear as possible." Razz pulled the pipe back and slammed it hard into Fell's vertebra, earning several grunts from the trapped monster. He wasn't done yet, pulling the pipe back again before angling it down to hit undamaged bone.

"Be."

SLAM

"A good dog."

SLAM

"And stay."

CRACK

XxxxxxxxxX

This was it, the black void of peaceful drunk euphoria. He had no clue if he was awake and acting the fool or passed out in a ditch somewhere. That didn't matter though, he had finally found a semblance of peace in his turbulent mind. That is until an uncomfortable feeling started buzzing through his soul like electricity. He had no clue what it was and it didn't really matter to him. He could keep ignoring it and stay at peace…

Then a second powerful shock accompanied the first one. Sans began fidgeting uncomfortably hoping that an adjustment to his lying position would make it stop. It didn't, only serving to intensify as time passed. Suddenly the first shock went from a continuous buzz to a brief and powerful jolt.

"Gahhh!" Sans shot upright clutching his chest. The hell was that about?! The stronger jolt disappeared like it never happened to begin with, leaving only the slight throb of the second shock. He breathed, trying to get his bearings but having difficulty with the room spinning.

"Sans?" The skeleton glanced from the bench seat he was on to see Grillby watching him from behind the bar counter. So he wasn't in a ditch somewhere? Fair enough, but how long has he been out? Slowly he tried standing while using the table as support. The room made a massive revolution that caused some magic to flair in his stomach, but he managed to swallow it back down. With a level of caution Sans stumbled over to his regular bar stool.

"Sup' G? Whad I miss?" Sans asked while rubbing his sockets groggily. Both electric sensations seemed to have stopped a little while ago, at least he thinks? Time tends to move differently when he's drunk.

"Well Papyrus ran by a while back." Huh, that's weird. He thought Papyrus was going to Waterfall. "He appeared to be injured Sans." That made the skeleton sober up immediately.

"It was really my bro?! Are you sure?" Sans asked impatiently.

"Other then the black costume it looked just like him." Grillby crackled. Sans sat back down. It must have been Fell then. But how could a strong monster like Fell get hurt here? Perhaps Grillby was mistaken. Sure Fell left the house but none of the fluffy monster here could even dream of touching him. Suddenly Sans' phone started ringing, prompting the skeleton to fish it from his coat pocket before answering.

"Red?" Sans asked confused.

"It's about fuckin' time!" Sans held the phone away from his ear hole, not expecting Red to be so loud. "Do ya know how long I've been tryin' to reach ya?! I thought ya were dead!"

"Woah woah, why would I be dead?" There was a brief pause before Red growled angrily.

"Ya haven't noticed the ferals runnin' around killin' everyone?!" Sans' eyelights went out at that. What the hell did he miss?! "I'm takin' care of Slim right now, and Boss needs backup. Can ya get to the house?"

"Y-yeah, sure thing." Sans hung up before standing a bit unsteadily. He may have sobered some in his panic, but his balance still wasn't cooperating. He teleported to the house without saying anything to Grillby. By the sound of it he needed to get there immediately. Sans landed on the front porch only to nearly stumble off from a wave of dizziness. Damn, he forgot how hard shortcutting was when drunk. Any more of that and he'd lose his lunch. Slamming the door open he was greeted with the distinct smell of smoke, and not the type from Papyrus' burning spaghetti.

"Papyrus? Fell?" Sans called out but received no answer. He ran towards the kitchen only to realize where the smell was coming from. With a sinking in his gut he burst out the back door to see the smoke rising from the basement entrance, now missing the door he'd just repaired. "Papyrus!" Sans shouted into the entryway. He only received a facefull of smoke as an answer. Sans didn't have a choice at this point. Stealing himself he rushed down the smokey stairway.

"Papyrus!" Sans shouted when he reached the bottom. The fire wasn't as bad as he first expected, mainly only affecting the books and furniture stored downstairs. He ran around frantically looking for any signs of life, turning back towards the exit and seeing-

"Fell!" Sans ran towards the dark skeleton. He was pinned to the wall by six thick pipes. Marrow leaked out from under his breast plate and a sword was shoved in his socket, that's not even mentioning the visible breaks and bruising. "Fell! Can you hear me?!" Fell's eyelight flickered back to life briefly, hazily looking at Sans before he struggled to speak.

"... B-bomb."

"What?" Sans looked up like he'd never heard the word before. A high pitched beeping started sounding from the machine.

"I said move!" Fell growled clutching Sans to his chest. There was a loud bang and a flash of white. Sans could feel the shockwave hitting at the moment he pulled them both into a rough shortcut. The rush of hot air hit the two of them from behind as they reappeared, falling full force into the snow. Fell managed to hold on for a moment before dropping Sans upon impact. The small skeleton rolled several more feet before finally coming to a halt. Sans laid there completely still, not even trying to breath. This was it, his one HP couldn't handle that blast. He'd be dead any moment…

Any time now…

Death was sure taking its sweet time.Sans blinked his sockets open. He didn't dust? How in the Angel's name has he not dusted?! The initial force from that blast should have shaved off at least five HP, and he knew they didn't port out in time to avoid that much. For all intensive purposes he should be dead. So why wasn't he?!

Unless…

Shakily Sans checked his own stats.

SansLV 1HP 3/1At 1DF 1

"H-Heh... heh heh heh." Sans began laughing nervously. He had a well rested bonus. He passed out long enough to get a well rested bonus at Grillby's. For once in his life the skeleton's lazy attitude and bad habits came in handy. Stars Papyrus would be so pissed when Sans told him this, and Fell would probably kill-

"Fell!" Sans jolted upright. In his shock he completely forgot about his brother's double, and who knows how well Fell faired from that landing. Sans glanced around frantically trying to find any signs of life. Aside from the burning house behind him he was having trouble spotting anything that wasn't debri. "Fell!" Sans began running around the area. He nearly ran past the dark glinting metal, turning back in time to see the marrow stained snow. Hurriedly Sans scurried over, clumsily falling down by Fell's side. The edgy skeleton wasn't dust yet, but the others visible socket was completely dark. He wasn't moving either, or breathing.

"Uhhh Fell?" Sans shook the other lightly only to receive no response. Sans metaphorical gutt plummeted further, panic starting to take over. "Seriously, Fell?!" He shook Fell a little harder, again it did nothing. With a dreaded groan he checked the other's stats.

PapyrusLV 13HP 6/1750AT 30DF 20

Sans' eyelights went out completely. He's never seen Fell's HP that low. Hell, he honestly doubted anyone would be dangerous enough to get it below the hundreds, except maybe himself and Red if they both have the Karmic Retribution effect, but that's beside the point. Stars that damage had to be bad if the visible section of Fell's spine were anything to go by. Carefully he grabbed Fell's soul with blue magic, gently rolling him onto his back. At least those pipes didn't come with him, otherwise Sans wouldn't have been able to do that much. He looked over Fell nervously, unsure where to start. He didn't want to run for help, what if the other needed assistance or dusted? It didn't feel right to leave, and half the town probably heard that explosion. Sans would be shocked if no one came to investigate. Then again what if they took too long? He couldn't just sit there and do nothing! Stars he wished he had Pap's healing magic. Suddenly his sockets settled on the sword hilt. Maybe he could start by taking that out? At the very least Fell would be more comfortable, that is if he happened to wake up again. Carefully Sans grabbed the handle, gently wiggling it to see how far in it went. The thing was lodged in snugly, but he should be able to pull it out if he's quick. Sans positioned himself better and grabbed it with both hands.

On the count of three… two… one!

He pulled upwards, the metal sliding out smoothly after an initial moment of resistance. He pulled back a bit with the hilt, quickly trying to see how bad off his eye was. There were several hairline cracks in the surrounding bone, plus most of the cheekbone and socket were red with bruising, and that's without examining the socket's interior. Shakily Sans looked at the remainder of the sword next. The guard had a delta rune engraved into it, as well as a cursive "P." Sans looked back down at the unconscious skeleton. Was that "P" for Papyrus? Since when did Fell use human weapons?

"Sans!" The skeleton glanced over to see Grillby and several bar patrons rushing over. It was the innkeeper shouting, apparently hearing the explosion on the other side of Snowdin. She went to her knees at Fell's other side, performing a stat check and gasping at the numbers.

"W-why is his LOVE so high?!" The innkeeper glanced up at him horrified, but Sans didn't have time to explain.

"It's a long story." Sans said instead. "Please, he'll dust without help." It took a moment but she managed to steal her expression and nodded. She quickly started trying to undo the straps on his armour. The innkeeper struggled, claws trembling too much to unhook the buckles. Grillby had caught up at that point, watching her work and deciding to intervene. He pushed her aside lightly and pulled a pocket knife from his inventory. The flame elemental went to work cutting through the leather straps, quickly separating the the shoulder guards from the breastplate like a well oiled machine. Sans was fidgety, this process was taking forever. Stars damn, how many straps did a real suit of armour need?! Well, Undyne would probably say a lot, but that wouldn't make this go any faster. Finally Grillby snapped the last band of leather, grabbing the breastplate and tossing it aside with a huff. The innkeeper gasped but Sans was too horrified to notice, sockets wide and dark and a heavy feeling of nausea building up.

Fell's spine, or rather what was left of it, had dozens of cracks and bruises all along its length. It was worse right below his soul, where at least six of the vertebrae had been crushed beyond recognition. The dust and fragments were floating haphazardly in a weak magic matrix, the same with several of his ribs. Nearly everything was splattered with marrow. Fell's bones and the entire interior of his armour had been dyed red with the fluid. Normally Sans could have pulled himself together to some degree, but the alcohol didn't agree. He fumbled back and ran for the tree line, heaving up all the magic he had consumed earlier. This was insane! This all had to be a bad dream, a very realistic and highly detailed bad dream. He was probably still passed out at the bar. Or perhaps this whole week had been an hallucination. Maybe all of his recent research on the reset phenomena had finally driven him mad. Sans didn't know for sure, but the sword hilt in his hand felt real. The weakness in his legs and gut felt real. Everything felt far too real. He looked back hoping it would all turn into a lucid dream of sorts. Of course it didn't. The innkeeper was struggling to hold Fell's ribs together while Grillby was focused on his shattered spine. Many of the bar patrons had gone to put out the flames, while others watched the spectacle from a distance. It was all so shocking, surreal.

"BOSS!" Sans turned to see Red rushing over. He fell down near his brother's skull, assessing the damage before his eyelights guttered out. The innkeeper looked up worriedly but didn't say anything. Grillby remained quiet too, doubling the healing magic he was feeding into Fell's spine. The townsfolk that weren't helping with the fire had gathered around the downed skeleton, looking on horrified and whispering amongst themselves. Reds left socket sparked dangerously, his teeth gritting as a growl left his throat.

"LEAVE!" A thick wall of jagged bones sprouted between the skeletons and the onlookers. A few of them gasped at the sudden aggression, all taking several steps back. Red didn't dissipate the bones, using it as a blind to keep the others from seeing Fell like this. A week ago Sans wouldn't have understood why, but now he did. Even though Red was clearly exhausted he would rather expel the energy to maintain that wall rather than letting his brother's reputation suffer, even if that didn't matter here.

Sans cursed under his breath. He had to do something. Slowly Sans' grip tightened around the sword hilt as he made his way over, stopping a few yards away and summoning a neat row of thick bones behind Red's sloppy wall. The angry skeleton looked back at him questioningly. Sans just nodded and gave him a mournful look. He had nothing to say, other then that he screwed up royally and should have never gotten drunk, but that really didn't seem appropriate. Red nodded back as if trying to say thank you, dissipating his own bones and turning his focus back to Fell. Sans would maintain the wall as long as Red wanted, it was the least he could do, the only thing he could do… stars he is such a failure. He looked to the gaping hole in the house that used to be his basement and kitchen wall. In all honesty he had no clue how he was still functioning. Maybe seeing Slim half dead in his kitchen desensitised him, and Papyrus getting attacked and his fight with Fell. Or maybe finding Fell pinned to the wall hadn't sobered him up completely, he could easily still be drunk and everything would come crashing down once he sobered up. In all honesty he had no clue where everyone was. Fell and Red were clearly here, but Slim was absent and so was Papyrus…

PAPYRUS!

"Red." Sans said firmly. He had no one else to turn to. Red had to know something. Stars he hoped his double knew something. Red looked at him angrily but his face softened a bit when he saw Sans' worry. "Where's my bro?"

Red didn't answer right away, trying to find the right words. "He's gone." Red finally managed. Sans' eyelights guttered out completely, metaphorical stomach sinking to the ground. "Razz took him, along with the machine. We're all literally fucked."

XxxxxxxxX

Please leave feedback if you enjoyed! It always makes my day and helps me stay motivated.


	19. Bad Times for Everyone

Slim jolted upright with a gasp, vision fuzzy and terror flowing through his being.

Where is he?!

And Rus?!

Where did Master go?!

It took a moment but he managed to steady his breathing, slowly patting himself down and realize something rather upsetting.

He's still alive.

Why?

Why hasn't he dusted?!

He's useless. Disgusting. Slim has been ruined beyond repair, Master had said so. He even made it clear to Red that he didn't want to be healed, so why?!

"You alright kid?" Slim looked up to see Gerson sitting across from him, those familiar yellowed eyes watching him closely. He turned around looking for Red, but no one else was there. Slim was alone. He was alone with… HIM. He could handle being with Gerson when Red was nearby, but alone…

"Can I finish healin' your hand?" Slim looked down at his broken phalanges. They still contained many cracks and hurt badly but the bones were holding together now. Gerson must have healed it a bit while he slept. "Did ya hear me?" Slim jumped up and tried to inch away from the tortoise. "Didn't mean ta scare ya kid, just tryin' ta fix ya up." Slim glanced around the room looking for an escape route. He didn't want to be alone here. He didn't want to be alone with HIM. "I'll just-"

With that the skeleton vanished.

Sans shuffled his way slowly down the snow covered road. This was bad. This was really bad. Why does he have to be such a failure?! Sans tried helping his brother, but this whole Undyne trip ended in a disaster. Why does the Universe hate him? Why can't it punish him instead of Papyrus?! Asgore knows he deserves it at this point. He turned and looked at the "Snowed In" sign above the inns entrance. It would be his new home until the foundation and walls on the house were fixed, however long that took. Maybe a "reset" would occur and he'd forget all of this. The house would be fine and Papyrus would be safe and sound. But what if it didn't work that way? What if it wiped the Fell brothers from existence, and his brother too? The machine was destroyed now. They couldn't return home. They couldn't get Papyrus back. Stars he needed to stop thinking. Slowly he opened the wooden door, a small bell ringing upon his entrance.

He made his way towards the room on the first floor, the one Fell had been put in. The dark skeleton was alive at least, for now anyway. His soul had been bruised badly, however the hell that happened. Sans supposed a particularly vicious blue attack could have that effect, though he's never held anyone tightly enough to injure them. Sans shuddered and rubbed his forehead. Just thinking about it gave him one big headache.

Right as he was about the grab the doorknob it jiggled, a rather ragged looking Red pulling it open. He glanced up at the skeleton in the doorway, trying to mask his nerves with a lazy grin.

"Ya look like shit." Red chuckled with no humour behind it.

"You're not winning any pageants yourself." Sans said back while presenting the other with a white t-shirt. Red looked a bit startled before taking the shirt with a nod. He removed his torn jacket and quickly covered his scarred ribcage. The spair shirt fit him surprisingly well. Then again the height and size difference between the Sanses wasn't as noticeable as it is with the Papyruses. "How's Fell doing?" Sans asked next.

"He'll live." Was Red's only response. "As much as I'd like to, Boss wouldn't want us sittin' around doin' nothin' while he's out cold. He'd kick both are asses later on." Sans hesitated before nodding, heading out to the lobby with Red and taking a seat at one of the benches. "How bad was it?" Red inquired after a moment of awkwardly silence.

"... The entire things beyond saving." Sans breathed. "Maybe we could salvage a few small pieces or something, but everything else needs to be remade. I just…" Red waited for Sans to finish. "I can't find the blueprints, or anything else regarding the machine."

"It all went up in flames?" Red asked with a tinge of disappointment.

"Most likely." Sans rubbed his sore temples. "I feel like I did something with them recently, but I can't really remember… They probably burned regardless though." Red cursed under his breath and the two returned to silence. This conversation was-

"I FORGOT ABOUT SLIM!" Red jumped out of his chair. Sans nearly tumbled back in surprise but composed himself quickly.

"He's with Gerson, I'm sure nothing will happen." Sans tried to reassure, but Red shook his head.

"Ya don't understand. There was never a 'Dr. Gaster' in his world. The labs were always run by Dr. Gerson and later the fish bitch." Sans tilted his head in confusion, still not understanding fully. "The Fell verse doctors weren't as kind as yours. What do ya think they did ta him once 'dad' determined he was worthless?" Sans' eyelights began to gutter out. No, he had no idea what the doctors could have done, but from what he's learned about Fell-monsters he really didn't want to.

"I need to check on him. Could ya stay here and continue lookin' for any survivin' blueprints?" Sans nodded and Red swiftly took a shortcut, leaving the Tale-monster alone with his thoughts again. Hopefully the situation hasn't gotten any worse… hopefully.

XxxxxxxxxX

Slim didn't stick around for HIM to finish, instead taking a shortcut and appearing again in a very wet section of Waterfall. Swiftly he ducked behind a familiar looking statue, listening carefully and watching for any signs of trouble. It was quiet, aside from the streams of water and the raindrops falling around him. It's fine here, no one followed, though he didn't feel any better. His anxiety was getting worse, and everything was feeling more and more deadly. Clumsily he sat back to back with the statue, sandwiching himself with the wall. He hugged his broken hand close to his chest, already feeling a panic attack coming on. This was bad. This was all sorts of bad. He really screwed up this time. Slim was starting to rattle audibly and his soul was pulsing fast. He needed to calm, he couldn't risk being found. Shakily the skeleton took several deep breaths, grinding his thumb into his broken forefinger. The burning pain shot through his arm and made him gasp, but it was a focal point. He needed to concentrate on something, ANYTHING else now, and pain was the only thing that seemed to help most times. He next twisted his pinkie hard, tensing from the pain and burying his face between his knees. It hurt, holy angel it hurt, but he could feel his soul steadying. Slowly Slim's body began to still, becoming painfully aware of the rain water that had completely soaked through his clothing. It felt like he had jumped into a river, though he supposed it wasn't so bad. At least his tears seemed to blend with the water running through his skull.

Carefully he pulled his sopping hood over his skull and sunk his forehead into his knees. At least his head only mildly hurt now. The tortoise must have really healed him without Red being present, though he still wouldn't go back. He didn't want to be here either, but he couldn't return to Sans' house. What if he learns that Razz took his brother? Would he try to torture Slim in his rage? He has never genuinely seen this lazy version of his brother angry, but if it was anything like Razz or Red then he didn't want to be around for it. But where else could he go? Then again, why did he care? He would be better off dead, everyone would be better off with Slim dead. If it weren't for him Rus and Comic would have stayed innocent and safe. Red would have never ripped his jacket, Fell wouldn't have needed to worry. Why didn't he let Razz kill him before?!

Why?

What did he do wrong?

When did it go wrong?

XxxxxxxxxxX

 _"Disappointing." Queen Toriel mumbled as she hit Razz with another fireball. The Guard Captain didn't resist, taking the blow full force and getting knocked on his back. He crawled onto his knees, despite already being injured from his fight with Alphys. Slim stood by the wall scratching bloody ruts in his arm. He wanted to help Razz, he NEEDED to help Razz, but his brother said not to interfere. He couldn't disobey Sans, but he also couldn't let his brother die!_

 _"I apologies my Queen." Razz said while prostrating on the ground. "It won't happen again."_

 _"Oh it won't now?" She threw another fireball, hitting him square in the chest. "This is the second time you've failed to apprehend that traitor. The rebellion is gaining strength, and I'm to believe that after two failures my "strongest" Guardsman will finally succeed. Perhaps it is time to replace the current Captain." She stepped closer and held a large fireball above her head. Razz didn't protest, looking down at the ground and bracing himself for the blow._

 _"No!" Slim rasped while blocking his brother from the boss monster._

 _"Mutt! Move now!" Razz growled. Slim didn't budge though, staring up at the dark eyes of the Queen and regretting all of his life decisions._

 _"Are you saying 'no' to your Queen?" Toriel's eyes flashed dangerously as she watch the trembling skeleton._

 _"... P-please don't kill my master." Slim tried to say though it barely came out as a whisper. Toriel watched him hungrily, seeming to roll something around in her head before a sharp grin crossed her fangs._

 _"Perhaps you're right." Toriel dissipated her fireball. "I can give Captain Sans one more chance." Slim let out a held breath, relief washing over him. "However, he still needs to be punished." Toriel grabbed Slim's arm and pulled him to her side, her sharp claws poking holes in his thick jacket. She placed her other hand on Slim's lower spine, pinching it hard and making his back arch._

 _"Congratulations Captain. Your dog has just convinced me." She spoke out with power and authority. "You will be free to pursue the traitor Alphys and quell this rebellion, while your pet takes your punishment in your stead." Razz's eyelights went out as he watched the Queen gently rubbing the other's neck with her claw. Slim looked over at Razz, fear and regret coursing through his soul. He didn't want to be taken by the Queen, but he didn't want Razz to die either._

 _"Please my Queen. surely there is another-"_

 _"Are you defying your monarch?" Queen Toriel asked while squeezing Slims vertebrae hard enough to make him squeal. Razz looked indecisive, not wanting to leave Slim but also afraid of upsetting Toriel further. He held an arm up ready to continue, but another sharp look from the Queen made him freeze._

 _"... No… I apologise." He bowed his head in defeat, shoulders still tense but unwilling to continue upsetting her._

 _"Be gone then. You shall get your dog back once I'm done with him." Slowly he stood up, begrudgingly turning to leave. His posture was stiff and anger radiated from him in waves. Slim desperately reached towards Razz, but the elder didn't turn around, instead closing the large metal door behind him and leaving both monsters alone._

 _"Come with me." The Queen nearly pulled Slim off balance, and he struggled to keep up as she led him down a narrow corridor. "You know, Captain Gaster was not only the Royal Guard Captain. He was also my Judge." Slim tilted his head in confusion, never hearing of the position until now. "He was my final line of the defense against intruders, performed executions, and was always willing to do any task asked of him." Toriel opened a large heavy door, leading into a small lab like facility. Slim's metaphorical gutt dropped to the ground, horrible memories starting to flood through his mind. He started to struggle digging his heels in and trying to break free. Her grip was too firm, yanking the skeleton off his feet and dragging him to the large desk.. She pulled something out of the drawer, turning around and snapping it around his wrist. Slim could immediately feel his magic draining, realization hitting that it was a magic suppressant shackle._

 _"I've spent years searching for a suitable replacement, however…" She leaned in closer, hot breath tickling his cheek. "No one has been able to fill Gaster's role as Judge. But perhaps his offspring could." She rubbed his pelvic girdle slowly as Slim began to sweat. "Would you be my new Judge? I promise to take care of the hard parts myself. I just need someone who can… satiate my urges."_

 _She pulled down Slim's waistband, burning something into his inner pelvis. He screamed and tried to pull away, unable to escape her iron grip. He knew she was burning something into his bones, the pain was just too wide spread for him to guess what it was. "Hold still dog. Almost done." She slowly put the finishing touches on her brand, pulling her hands away allowing Slim to crumble. He curled in on himself, unable to think through the blinding pain. The white hot burning only seemed to grow more and more intense as the seconds ticked by, making his entire frame convulse uncontrollably. The only comfort he could take was the cold stone floor on the side of his skull. He wanted to dip his entire body into something that cold. Anything that would make the pain stop._

 _"Cease your crying. I'll make it all better soon." She grabbed his wrist and flung him against the metal table, straddling his fragile frame. Toriel unzipped his jacket and began sensually rubbing her claws against his sternum. He looked up at her horrified, unable to look away from her lustful gaze._

 _"Now then. Captain Gaster was always fantastic at pleasing me. Let's see if you can do the same."_

XxxxxxxxxX

"Hey…" Slim jolted violently, being brought out of his thoughts by an unknown voice. He clutched his skull defensively, curling into an even more pathetic ball. The skeleton was so out of it a monster managed to sneak up on him. Now he would either die or something far worse, hopefully the former would be the outcome. "Sorry to bother you." the voice said rather monotone. Slim looked up to see a ghost watching him sadly. "I was passing through and heard you crying. I didn't want to intrude but you seemed really upset." Slim squinted up at the white ghost. He was a hunched over depressed blob with headphones, and he did seem genuinely concerned. But his voice was so… familiar. Where has he heard this voice before? "I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone now." The ghost began to turn.

"N-Napstablook?" The ghost stopped upon hearing Slim's raspy question.

"That's me. Have we met? Sorry if we have, I don't remember you…" Slim was starting to get hot under the collar. Napstablook was certainly the sexiest rectangle back in his world, and he never dreamed of meeting the real performer in person.

"... n-n-no i-its… uhh…" Slim fumbled. Damn, he was completely botching this greeting. Why does he have to fail so much at everything?!

"... You look cold. You can come to my place and dry off. If you want to. You don't have to." Napstablook added. Slim thought it over. Killing himself was off the table, his Queen made sure of that, and he really didn't have anywhere left to go. In all honesty if he were to be made someone's new slave servicing his idol might not be so bad, certainly better than the Queen at the very least. Slowly he nodded, and Napstablook's eyes seemed to widen for a moment.

"Wow… I wasn't expecting you to say yes." The ghost said surprised. "I live up the path this way. You can follow me there. If you want." Slim nodded a second time and stood up shakily. His clothes a shoes were completely drenched, each step resulting in an unpleasant squishing noise. That didn't matter though. There were very few things that mattered when it came to Slims comfort. Slowly the two headed off down the rainy cavern.


	20. Now Entering Underhell

Red ported to the front of Gerson's cave, rushing into the back room.

"Old man?!" Red breathed. He can't believe he forgot about Slim. How the hell could he be such an idiot?!

"Back here." Gerson called from behind. Red turned to see the tortoise monster sitting at a round yellow table in his kitchen with a cup of tea nearby. Well at least that much seemed normal.

"I'm here for Slim." Red stated skipping the pleasantries. Gerson gave him a concerned look.

"Afraid he already left." Red's eyelights went out momentarily.

"... What?"

"He woke up this mornin'. I think he was lookin' for ya, since he started freakin' out and vanished." Gerson said before taking a sip from his cup. "Figured he must of gone back home." Red's metaphorical gut plummeted. Slim never returned to Snowdin. If he wasn't here why hadn't he returned to Sans' house?!

"I have ta go." Red turned around and started jogging towards the exit.

"Before ya go. Undyne left a little earlier today. I'd watch my back if I was ya." Gerson chuckled. "She was in a foul mood." Red rolled his eyelights and ran through the cave entrance. As if a pissed off Tale Undyne was the least of his worries right now. He skidded to a halt outside the cave, glancing both ways down the tunnel. Now, If he were Slim where would he go? Red thought for a moment before growling. He had no flippin idea. Slim was never one to talk much, and hadn't mentioned anywhere in particular that he'd go back home to get away from it all. Perhaps Waterfall in general is the best place to search first? Slim had only ever visited this worlds Waterfall. Hell, he hadn't even left the house until yesterday. Perhaps between here and Snowdin would be a good start? The short skeleton hung a right and ran down the cavern. He passed several confused looking monsters but no Slim, prompting him to jog faster. Eventually Red encountered a maze requiring glowing mushrooms to see the path. This would indeed be a good place to hide. Shit Slim would owe him for this big time! The amount of frickin running he's had to do this week alone-

"Hoi!"

Red lept back in shock, flinging several bones on instinct. The critter squawked, barely managing to dodge. It went from being excited to extremely tense and scared, too afraid to even try running away.

"Don't jump out at me like that!" Red growled. The Temmie yiped with fear and began trembling on the verge of tears. Great, now he's traumatizing the locals. Red didn't have time to deal with a stupid Temmie! Unless… "Say, have ya seen a tall skeleton wanderin' around? With a gold tooth and duck hoodie?" The Temmie stopped trembling and looked up at him almost confused.

"Temmie not see skeleton. But maybe Temmie has!" The creature bounded further up the path, rushing over to a bush and sticking its head in. "Hoi!" Another Temmie poked its face out, smiling happily before noticing Red.

"Hoi! I'm Temmie!" Red gave it an annoyed grimace. Stars what did he get himself into?

"You see tall skeleton?" The other Temmie thought for a moment before answering.

"No, but maybe Bob has!" They burst back into the bush, shuffling around for several seconds before dragging out a rather bored looking Temmie.

"You see tall skeleton?" The first creature asked.

"Yeah, why?" Bob responded.

"Wait, really?!" Red stepped closer anxious for an answer. Bob finally noticed Red's presence, raising an eyebrow and taking a wary step away from the sharp toothed monster.

"There was a tall one with a gold tooth walkin' past earlier. Looked pretty tense." Bob answered.

"Which way did he go?" Red promoted impatiently. Bob pointed his stubby leg down the path, the same direction Red was initially heading.

"That's great!" Red ran past not even bothering with a thank you. The three Temmies watched him silently before turning to each other.

"Think I should of mentioned he was with Napstablook?" Bob question.

"Nah." The second Temmie chortled. "He be fine!"

Nothing, nothing, nothing.

Sans shut the soot covered filing cabinet drawer and struggled to open the lower level. The door on this one had melted shut around the edges.

… Perfect.

With an annoyed sigh the skeleton summoned several tiny bones and proceeded to forcefully jam them into the fused sections. He swore to Asgore if he didn't find anything in this draw he was done. Sans had already pried two drawers open and after almost two hours of work those few spaces yielded nothing. The skeleton needed to do this but at the same time his patients was really wearing thin. After almost twenty minutes of fiddling the last bit of metal finally snapped. Forcefully he yanked the drawer open, searching the scorched files that were still readable.

Research on gravitation forces and theories.

Files containing thesuses he'd written while getting his masters and doctorate degrees.

Clippings from magazines on constellations and the cosmos.

And the data on alternate universes he was collecting.

For some reason only his file on Underfell seemed to be present, but who the hell knows at this point. This is supposed to be the draw he kept his data on Underswap as well, but was it there?! NO of course not! Everything just had to be one big pain in the ass!

With a grunt Sans kicked the drawer shut, forgetting that slippers were not good protection against hard metal. With a yelp Sans clutched his foot tightly and fell back on his pelvis. Stars this was hopeless. Sighing heavily he rested his head against the metal. Holy Angel what a mess. It couldn't get much worse now he supposed… Stars why couldn't he be as organized as Dr. Gaster was? That would have made things so much easier…

A knock on the far wall made Sans jump. Magic activated he turned his burning eye towards the stairs, one of the few things made of rock that hadn't burned. Grillby was standing in the doorway with a paper bag in his hand. The smell of greasy foods overwhelmed the charred scent of everything else, and he couldn't help but crack a small grin.

"Hey Grillbz." Sans leaned back with his normal skeleton smile. "Sorry I haven't checked in with ya. Afraid I've been too busy 'loafing' around at this point." Sans finished with a shrug. Grillby didn't react to the pun, instead moving closer and handing the bag of fries to him. "For me? Nice to know you 'carrot' lot, but this wasn't necessary." Again the bartender just gave him a concerned look before straightening his posture.

"... I wanted to talk about yesterday." Sans looked up at the fire elemental with an ounce of dread. Honestly just thinking about it made him feel like hiding under a rock.

"... Can we not? I'd rather not 'taco' bout it right now." Sans gave a nervous grin before standing and walking towards a scorched desk in the corner. Maybe he'd get lucky and find the blueprints there? It was doubtful but there was no harm in checking. If it got him out of this conversation at least.

"Then would you please not loiter in the structurally unsound house? We barely saved that Papyrus clone. I don't think we'd be able to afford losing another resident." Sans froze. That was a low blow. He knew he deserved it, but still…

"... I'm sorry." Grillby sighed. "The town's been buzzing with fear recently. All the tensions wearing on everyone." Sans could believe that at least. The air in Snowdin had been heavy since Razz's first attacked, and after yesterday the fear had been intensifying, like a fog thick enough to suffocate in. Its Ieft the town feeling rather claustrophobic in general.

The two monsters stood in awkward silence for a moment, Sans having nothing to say and the normally silent bartender struggling to find words.

"... if you want to stop by the bar later, whatever you order is on the house." Grillby stated in a last attempt to rectify their conversation. "Your tab will be waived for now." Sans grinned but turned away.

"Sorry G, I should really get back to work." Grillby tilted his head a bit as Sans made his way over to a desk drawer. He watched him thoughtfully for a moment before turning back towards the stairs.

"Just stop by when your ready to discuss all of those papers you wanted me to 'take care of.'" Sans raised his arm half heartedly in acknowledgement before pulling the top desk draw open. He didn't have time to relax at Grilby's right now. He desperately needed to find his… missing… papers…

"Grilbz!" Sans swivelled around searching for the flame elemental but the other was already gone. He was alone in his burned basement, and Grilby had papers of his?! The skeleton rubbed his forehead trying to wrack his brain. Why would the bartender have papers of his? And what did he mean by 'take care of'?

The skeleton shook the thought from his head. Sans didn't have time to think on that right now. With a crack he took a shortcut.

"Awaken."

Papyrus snapped to attention. That was strange, he was having the most wonderful dream when a familiar voice brought him out of it. But if he had really been sleeping, then why was he standing? And why was his clothing so filthy? He took a chance to look around the room. Well, it wasn't really a room, but rather a long stone corridor with many branching tunnels along its length. It was also dim, several balls of purple magic illuminating the area.

"Follow me." The curt voice cut in. Papyrus looked down to see a shorter skeleton in black armour, with sharp pauldrons and the traces of purple fabric sticking up around his neck. The skeleton didn't give him anymore time to observe, swiftly turning on his heels and walking down the dark tunnel. Papyrus scurried to catch up, not wanting to upset this familiar monster any further.

"E-excuse me." Papyrus spoke up.

"Watch the stutter." Was his only response. Papyrus clamped his mouth shut immediately, waiting before trying to speak again.

"Sorry…" Papyrus shrivelled back before working up his nerves again. "I wanted to ask… where are we going?"

"Home." The familiar skeleton said bluntly.

"I see… and… who are you exactly?"

"I'm Sans, your brother." The other looked over his shoulder briefly to make eye contact with Papyrus. "It would be best for both of us if you call me Master." The taller gave a hesitant nodd, allowing 'Master' to lead them forward in silence. Eventually they stopped at a dead end, Papyrus tilting his head in confusion while Master took a straight glass tube of a glowing red substance and smashed it on the ground.

"What was that?" The taller questioned.

"None of your concern. Now close your eyes." Papyrus did so immediately, tensing slightly when Master grabbed his arm firmly. Suddenly they were pulled into someplace strange, where the ground ceased to exist for a moment before they lurched back into reality. "Open your eyes." Papyrus quickly obeyed, mouth gaping open when seeing that their surroundings had completely changed. Instead of a dark hallway, they were now inside a house, a sparsely decorated one at that.

"Wait here. I'll be back shortly." Master stepped into the hallway and went through a door. Papyrus wrang his fingers nervously feeling rather lost in this unfamiliar place. There was a hallway to the right of him, and what appeared to be a living room on the left. Papyrus glanced over his shoulder checking for Master. The shorter was nowhere in sight. Gingerly the skeleton took several steps toward the living room, trying to get a good look around. There was a large table with four chairs, a big recliner by a fireplace, and a bookshelf only a quarter full of books. Carefully he made his way over, trying to avoid any squeaky floorboards if possible. He leaned forward trying to read the book spines. Suddenly a creak in the floor made him jump. Papyrus whirled around in time to see a dark figure ducking behind the drywall.

"H-hello?" Papyrus questioned after a moment of silence. Suddenly a bony hand gripped the wall, the figure peering slowly around the corner trying to get a better look. They were silent for a moment, before finally speaking up in a rough voice.

"... Rus?"


	21. A Big Misunderstanding

"Rus?!" Papyrus jumped a bit when lanky arms hugged him tightly. He didn't hug back, too startled and confused by the random jester. The other seemed to notice and pulled away like something was wrong. "Rus? It's me Stretch." Papyrus stared at the other in complete shock, not at all expecting to see another skeleton looking just like himself. He examined his copy carefully. Stretch had dark rings under his sockets and appeared sickly. He was sporting several bandages around his hand and head, plus a plain black robe. He also had a heavy metallic collar around his neck, the seams of it glowing a soft orange colour. The others hopeful eyelights began to dim, smile dropping quickly. "You remember me right? The ashtray lazybones you with the puns? 'Lazy-me'?" None of his words triggered any memories, only serving to confuse Papyrus further.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met. Perhaps you're mistaken?" Papyrus offered hoping to salvage the situation. He felt like this skeleton was familiar. Maybe? The clone grabbed his head, looking at both sockets and examining his skull for any cracks.

"Were you injured? Did Black hurt you?!" Stretch seemed to be grasping for straws, though Papyrus didn't understand what for. Nor did he know who this 'Black' fellow was, but he certainly sounded rather scary. Papyrus looked down at his muddy gloves. He doesn't like being this wet and filthy. All he really desired right now was a bath, though that didn't seem likely anytime soon. "D-did he at least say anything? Maybe about Blue or my world? Anything at all?!" Papyrus shook his head, he really had no idea what was going on.

"I apologise, but I really don't remember much at all…" Papyrus trailed off rubbing his aching skull, a bed would also be really nice right about now. Stretch looked like he had more to say, but was interrupted when a door opened. Master was standing in the doorway with a bundle of fabric in his hands. Stretch stepped in front of Papyrus, staring daggers at the shorter monster.

"What have you done?!" Stretch growled through gritted teeth. Papyrus wasn't sure what to do. For a self proclaimed "lazybones" this skeleton sure wasn't acting very lazy.

"Lie down," Master ordered. "You are clearly unwell."

"I'm unwell?! I-" Stretch suddenly went rigid. His eyelights turned to pinpricks and his body began to rattle. It took a moment for Papyrus to notice the soft blue glow around his chest.

"Yes you are." Master's grip tightened causing Stretch to gasp. "I would suggest you lie down now unless you want a worse punishment, understand?" Stretch gave a small nod, prompting Master to drop him by a door in the hallway. As soon as his magic released Stretch bolted into the room, terrified of what exactly Papyrus still wasn't sure.

Master turned to face Papyrus again, face still unreadable. "Follow me." Master walked past him farther down the hallway. Papyrus followed closely while thoroughly examining the barren walls and closed doors. It was sparse but seemed to be in relatively decent condition, and the hallway was nearly spotless of dirt. Papyrus really hoped any mudd he was tracking wouldn't be a problem. They eventually stopped in front of a door near the end of the hallway. Master opened it to reveal a small bathroom, complete with a toilet, sink and bathtub. The angrier monster prompted Papyrus to enter, which he did obediently. Master turned to face him then, watching with a blank expression.

"Take off your clothing." He ordered. Papyrus hugged himself in shock. How embarrassing, he cannot just change in front of another like this!

"P-please, could I do so in private?" Papyrus pleaded. Master seemed to think on the request before finally answering.

"Very well." The shorter monster left the bundle of clothing on the side of the sink, stepping into the hallway and reaching his arm through the slightly ajar door. "Hand me your clothes." He said when Papyrus didn't move right away. That sent him into action, quickly ripping off his muddy sweater and pants before setting them in the others hand. "Wash up and get dressed. There is more I would like to discuss." Master shut the door, leaving a bareboned Papyrus standing in relative confusion. So he only wanted Papyrus to wash up? That wasn't so bad, and he had been wanting a bath. It was even nice that Master offered a clean set of clothing too. He turned towards the mirror, a bit surprised at what he saw. He had dark rings under his own sockets and his soul was glowing a dark chocolate color through his rib cage. Has it always been that color? Papyrus didn't think so, but to be honest he wasn't sure of anything anymore.

With a sigh he turned on the shower head, waiting for the water to warm up before stepping in. He needed to be quick about this, Master seemed like he had important things to tell him. Cleaning himself quickly but thoroughly, Papyrus hopped out and dried himself before looking over at the black bundle of fabric. Gently he unfolded the clothing, revealing a robe that looked exactly like Stretch's. the fabric was thick though a bit scratchy, and it would have been nice if gloves were provided, but he supposed he should be grateful for any hospitality at this point. He gingerly slid the robes over his head, surprised by how well they actually fit him. The length was almost perfect, just an inch too short, and he always struggled finding clothes that fit his long legs! He made his way towards the door next, he really shouldn't keep Master waiting any longer. Nervously he cracked the door open. The hallway was empty, perhaps Master was waiting for him in the living room? Suddenly the door that Stretch entered earlier swiftly swung open, an irritated skeleton stepping out. He glanced at the nervous monster, looking over the black robe he wore and nodding his approval.

"Very good. Come here." Without any more promoting Papyrus stepped into place, almost compelled to obey. Master took a small box out of his inventory, opening it and carefully pulling out a jewel studded leather collar, several inches in width with intricate stitching details. "This is yours." Master pulled it around Papyrus neck, hooking the buckle and casting a very powerful ward, strong enough to make Papyrus dizzy just by being near it. "It's dangerous outside this house. Everyone out there intends to kill you. Therefore attempting to leave will be met with severe punishment, understood?" Papyrus swiftly nodded, though in all honesty he was still rather confused. Has it always been like this? He really couldn't remember anything. "You had left the house once before, along with your twin and were attacked. I suppose they made you forget everything, correct?" Papyrus gave a hesitant nod. Is that why he couldn't remember anything? He had no reason not to trust Master. He had just given him clean cloths and a beautiful neck piece, and he wasn't acting dangerous.

"Stretch is my… twin brother?" Master nodded, expression unreadable.

"The monsters that hurt you drove our brother mad. Since saving him he's started lashing out and try to hurt me. He also babbles on about all sorts of nonsense." Master stated. "It will be your job to help bring him back to sanity. Can you do that?" Papyrus was taken aback by such an important request. He didn't remember anything himself, could he honestly help his brother?

"... I will do my best." Papyrus smiled nervously. Master nodded his understanding, taking several more items from his inventory.

"The bread is for you to eat alone." Master handed him a quarter loaf of bread and some bandages. "The wraps are for your brother. I fear he had an accident and needs assistance. You two share a room." He unlocked the door with a key from his pocket and pulled the door open, allowing the younger monster to enter.

The room was fairly dark, but a figure was clearly visible by the far wall. Stretch was sitting in the corner of the room with his head hidden in his knees. He was cradling his hand carefully, holding it close to his chest and out of view.

"H-hello Stretch. Are you feeling okay?" As stupid of a question as it was, Papyrus couldn't think of anything else to say. The other tiredly looked up at him, not saying anything but giving a look that spoke volumes. Papyrus decided to step closer and kneel by the others side. "It will be just fine, please don't worry. Here, I'll wrap that wound for you!" He gingerly took the others hand, pulling it into the light and getting a better look a the multitude of broken fingers. The sight made Papyrus cringe, but he did his best to play it off as no big deal. What had Stretch been doing that would result in an injury this bad?! It almost appeared to be intentionally done… but of course that couldn't be true! Carefully Papyrus tied the last of the gauze off, admiring the neatly tied wrapping job. "See! That is much better!"

Stretch opened his mouth as if to say something, but no sound escaped his throat. He quickly grabbed the collar around his neck and looked down in frustration. A new red light was flashing on the side of the collar, though Papyrus had no clue what that meant.

"... I'm sorry? I didn't catch that." Papyrus watched carefully as Stretch tried hard to scream or shout or say anything but he remained silent. "Are you ill? It's best to rest your voice when sick." The other skeleton shook his head and pointed at the collar, though Papyrus was still rather confused by his actions. Was he trying to explain something?

"It's okay brother. Master already told me everything!" Stretch stopped his tugging at the metal band, now looking up with a forlorn expression. "He said bad monsters hurt us, and did horrible things to our memories… but don't worry! Master tasked me with helping you get better." Papyrus smiled confidently but Stretch just looked at him completely horrified. His eyelights went out and whatever hope he had seemed to drain in an instant. Papyrus grew concerned at the sight. Wasn't it good news that he brought? Perhaps brother is just tired? He did break his hand earlier.

"I think we should both get some rest. It's been a long day." Papyrus extended his hand towards the other, who simply looked at it before standing on his own. Sluggishly Stretch made his way over to the bed, posture hunched and defeat in every step. He plopped down on one of the beds, not even bothering to crawl under the covers. Stretch only curled up on his side and hugged himself tightly, facing the wall and going completely still. Papyrus couldn't help but be hurt by the sudden rejection, but he was sure his twin had a good reason for being so upset. Stretch had hurt himself quite badly after all, and was probably feeling very ill if his voice had failed him so badly. Tomorrow would certainly be better for both of them, and if he went to bed now he could save the bread for later. No sense eating it when he's not even hungry!

"... Goodnight brother." Papyrus managed to say after crawling into his own bed by the far wall. "I am sure tomorrow will be better." The skeleton smiled even though Stretch couldn't see it. His brother did respond though. Well, he curled into an even smaller ball anyway, which was a reaction nonetheless! Papyrus decided that was enough for now, pulling the covers up to his chin and staring at the dark ceiling. Today had been rough, but that just meant tomorrow could only be better! He just had to stay positive. That seemed like something he'd be good at, or at the very least felt right, so positive he would be!

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

 **So the big reveal has finally come! Razz has been busy across all sorts of universes, his Papyrus collection has grown considerably since last week when he had none. He treats them both very differently already though. I wonder why that is?**

 ***Note About Names*In case anyone gets confused why Stretch is calling Razz "Black" instead it's because Underswap hasn't contacted Undertale in a while and also had no prior knowledge of this particular Sans until he appeared. Both universes developed separate name for him, Razz in Undertale since that was what the Fellbros called him, and Black in Underswap due to the black armour.**


	22. Blooky Knows Da Way

**Slim and Napstablook spend some quality time together, and Sans keeps himself very busy.**

 **Warning:Unhealthy views on sex and self worth in this chapter. Slim needs all the love 3**

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

"Home sweet home." Napstablook said monotone as they approached the two funnily shaped houses. Slim shook his body rapidly like a wet dog, spraying bits of water everywhere before entering. Best not to anger his new master by tracking mud. The ghost didn't even react, despite most of the water droplets passing right through him. Napstablook passed through the door, unlocking and pushing it open for Slim to enter. The skeleton obliged, looking around the house curiously once inside. He wasn't expecting his idol's home to be so… modest. The wood flooring was missing several boards near the wall, and the only real furniture was a fridge, TV and a very old computer. There was even a spider web in the corner! Who knew his idol was a fellow spider lover?

"You can take off your clothes if you want." Napstablook commented while making his way towards the refrigerator. Slim blushed in embarrassment. He wasn't expecting his new master to be so eager for servicing. The skeleton had never… pleased a ghost before, so hopefully he wouldn't be too disappointing. With a deep breath Slim removed the borrowed jacket and sopping tank top, revealing his frail scared rib cage. The shoes were next, followed by the embarrassing part. This wouldn't be his first time though, no reason to be this nervous. So why was he still so nervous?!

"Hey, would you like a gho-" Napstablook turned and went stockstill upon seeing Slim unbuckling his pants. The ghost's saucer like eyes doubled in size, and a pink blush spread across his pale face. "W-what are you doing?"

"... y-you told me to get u-undressed… master." Slim forced out barely above a whisper. His face was glowing bright yellow now, not expecting his idol to have such a shocked reaction. Was he really that ugly? And calling another monsters other than Razz master just felt wrong. "I-isn't this why you… brought me here?"

"M-master?!" Napstablook was incredibly flustered, to the point Slim feared his appearance broke his favourite star.

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry master! I-I'll make this r-right!" Slim looked around frantically before noticing a broken floorboard. He ran over and picked up the snapped piece of wood. It was old wood, very durable with plenty of rings. Perfect. Disconnecting his left arm from the shoulder, Slim shoved it through the narrow floorboards and one of his feet before wedging the plank between the ulna and radius and placing his other foot on the far end. "D-did you wish to do it master?" Slim asked before he commenced the punishment. Napstablook didn't respond, just staring with his mouth gaping open. Oh no, Slim had really botched this! He had to fix this NOW! And if he knew anything about the musician it was his love of seeing others in pain. Raising his foot higher Slim swiftly brought it down, only to be shoved back before impact. The skeleton fell into the wall, going stiff upon seeing who pushed him. Napstablook had tackled him to the floor, his eyes squeezed shut until finally realizing it was over.

"P-please." Napstablook panted worriedly. "Please don't do that again." Slim watched his idol before nodding slowly. He was very confused, completely certain he knew what his new master wanted. Was he really that mistaken?

"I think we had a misunderstanding. It's probably my fault." Napstablook began while floating several feet back. "I meant take your jacket and shoes off to dry, not… that." The ghost motioned stiffly to Slim's unbuckled jeans. The skeleton was still very unsure, but perhaps Napstablook would rather be serviced later and not now? Was the skeleton really so dense? Stiffly Slim reattached his arm and zipped his pants back up, standing to retrieve his jacket and hanging it on the back of the desk chair.

"Why don't we discuss this over some ghost sandwiches? Only if you want to." Slim went stiff but gave a small nod before pulling his shirt back on. Did his idol want to drug him first before initiating sex? Slim loved food, after being starved so often he'd eat just about anything, but he always hated the uncertainty of not knowing if it was poisoned or not. He had been drugged and roofied too many times and either tortured or taken advantage of or… no. He couldn't think like that. His idol had shown him so much kindness that the least he could do was play to his kinky fetishes.

Slowly Slim made his way to the place on the floor Napstablook had motioned to. Once seated his idol handed him an invisible sandwich. Slim examined the unseeable food warily, looking over to the ghost as he ate his own sandwich happily. With a large gulp Slim put the bread to his teeth, sliding it into his mouth and taking a large bite. He could do this, this was to show his appreciation for his new master's kindness. No kindness was given freely after all. Hell, the only reasons Sans let Slim stay was to gain Red and Fell's protection, and with Papyrus gone there was no need for that anymore.

Chewing the tasteless bread slowly the skeleton swallowed. He waited for the drugs to kick in. Any minute now he would start getting groggy then Napstablook would do… stars knows what. He didn't have any pride left in himself, so he supposed that really didn't matter. His body was never truly his own, and he had the brand etched in his bones to prove it.

"Umm… sorry, but are you alright?" Slim snapped his sockets open and looked at the concerned ghost. He hadn't passed out yet. Why hadn't he passed out yet?! Wasn't the whole point of this meal to satisfy master's fetishes?! This was all new. There were too many unknowns. If this whole charade wasn't for sex then why did Napstablook show him kindness?! There was nothing else Slim could possibly offer except his body. He could barely read let alone write, so why? What else could he want? It didn't make sense! It… it...

"Are you crying?" Napstablook moved closer when the skeleton's body started rattling with held back sobs. Slim brought a shaky arm to his sockets, wiping the tears away with his scared forearm.

"I-I *hic* don't u-understand." Slim barely managed between sobs. "W-why?"

"The sandwiches? Because you looked hungry? As Sans would say your… nothing but bone." The ghost added with uncertainty. It was clear Napstablook was out of his element with jokes, but just the mention of it made Slim erupt with several manic chuckles. That didn't last long, and the sobbing started up again soon after. How embarrassing. His idol surely didn't want to see this pathetic excuse of a monster crying like a babybones. He didn't deserve to live.

"Hey!" Napstablook spooked when Slim began clawing his arm roughly. "Please don't hurt yourself." The skeleton begrudging pulled his arms apart, wrapping them around his torso before he started scratching again.

"W-why are you so… k-kind?" Slim asked quietly. "M-master… what… do you want i-in re-return?" Slim forced out slowly. Stars this much talking was unnatural. He wasn't sure how his idol would react to silence though. On TV Napstablook loved to have more vocal guest, especially when they screamed upon being tortured for his music videos. Maybe trying to actually communicate was a horrible mistake?

"Oh… Why don't we start with you not calling me master? You're your own person. I don't own anyone so… please call me Napstablook." Slim nodded. Okay, that he could do. "And I just saw you were alone and upset. I've had plenty of times where I've been sad and nobody helped me… I just thought maybe we could be friends?" Napstablook looked away. "There aren't a lot of monsters I relate to."

"... Y-you want… friendship?" Slim questioned carefully. Napstablook looked up and nodded. That was very much unexpected and unheard of in his home universe, but if that's what it took to make his idol happy then he would do it. "O-okay mas- Napstablook." The ghost nodded with relief before seeming to remember something.

"Would you like to learn a Blook family tradition? I'm the only one that really does it so… you'll probably think it's dumb." Slim nodded curiously. "Sometimes I like to play music for it. You probably won't like my music though."

"I-I love your work!" Slim stuttered almost too quickly. Napstablook blushed furiously, looking confused and unworthy all at once.

"Oh, well… you can pick one of my songs then. I have a few along the wall." Slim turned to see the small red CD players by the spider web. Carefully he approached each one. He struggled to read the titles, but there was one he thought he could get right.

"Sp-spOOOK… tuns?" Slim sounded out slowly.

"Oh, you mean Spooktunes? We can listen to that if you'd like." Slim nodded and hit the play button, softly nodding his head along to the tune. "To get started I generally lay on the floor after meals." Napstablook started by lying flat on his back. Slim swiftly copied and stared at the decrepit ceiling above. "Then I lay here and feel like garbage for hours. I knows it dumb but-"

"I d-do that… to." Slim added quietly. Napstablook turned his head and glanced at the skeleton in stunned silence. Finally he looked back at the ceiling, seeming to have made up his mind.

"I'm glad I met you." Napstablook said in a slightly less monotone voice. "Thanks for being my friend." Slim gave a grunt of agreement as the walls began to warp. The music seemed to slow as their surrounding changed into those pictures of space like he'd seen in magazines. He was a bit scared, but Napstablook remained completely relaxed. If the greatest musician in the Underground wasn't afraid, then there was no reason for Slim to be scared either. With that he exhaled deeply and let himself be swallowed by the cosmos. He could feel the base in the song vibrating through the floor and up his spine. This wasn't just the usual garbage thoughts he normally did. This was an experience, and he was going to take everything it had to offer.

"sliiiiiIIIIMMMMMM!!!" Both monsters jumped when a gravelly voice cried out loudly, accompanied by a horrific red-eyed monster slamming his face against the widow. He was panting like a rabid animal, hot breath fogging the glass as he moved his cheekbones against the widow. His face lit up upon seeing his target, teleporting inside and surrounding Napstablook in a bone cage.

"Alright sicko!" Sans snarled before summoning several blasters. "I don't know what ya did ta Fido, but I'll make ya pay-" Slim placed a hand on Red's shoulder, forcing the smaller to turn and face him. " What?" Red asked impatiently.

"N-Napstablook is my… my friend." Slim managed to say at a more reasonable volume. Red's sockets went wide before understanding seemed to set in. The skeleton dissipated his magical attacks quickly, turning to the ghost with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry 'bout that." Red laughed lazily. "I get a bit protective when it comes to my bros- I mean allies!" The skeleton tried to correct himself but the damage was done.

"Y-you… called me… 'brother'?" Slim asked completely taken aback. Red started blushing furiously, eyelights turning to pinpricks as he fumbled for an excuse

"Yes- I mean NO! I mean… your kind of like one of us… I mean like me and Fell one of us. We trust ya, a-and ya seem ta trust us, so we're almost more like… I don't wanna say 'family' but-" Red was cut off when Slim pulled him into a tight hug. The frailer monster felt the same. Red and Fell would never rival the love he felt for his real brother, but they were certainly the only monsters that came remotely close to that.

"We're like… brothers?" Slim said quietly while hugging a little tighter. Red was stiff momentarily before letting out a long sigh and patting the younger's back.

"Yeah. If ya like being called my bro." Slim nodded eagerly, a huge smile crossing his features. It's been so long since he's been able to call anyone 'brother,' and just thinking it made him very happy. A sniffle from across the room made them both turn. Napstablook was crying quietly, attempting to hide his tears before realizing he was caught.

"Sorry." The ghost muttered guiltily. "That was really touching and… I have some family to call later." Slim smiled even more, grabbing his soul and pulling the ghost into his group hug. This was amazing. He made a real friend and a new brother all in one day!

"Sorry to break things up, but…" Slim and Napstablook pulled away, both watching Red with concern. "A lot happened yesterday. We really need to return to Snowdin."

XxxxxxxxxX

The monsters were standing at the front doorstep, preparing to say their final goodbyes.

"Before you leave…" Napstablook began while pulling up his inventory. "I have something I think you'll like." The ghost pulled out a set of taped up black headphones with yellow detailing and a silhouetted skull brandishing both earpieces. It was hooked up to a PM-1 portable CD player in surprisingly good condition. He placed the items in Slim's hands along with several CDs. The skeleton looked at the items with sparkling eyelights before offering them back to Napstablook. His idol had both become his friend AND showed him these amazing pieces of musical technology. The ghost was simply far too kind!

"Oh!" Napstablook said surprised when Slim presented the headphones and CD player back. "You can keep those, I have several already." Slim brought the items back to his chest but seemed uncertain.

"...a-are you sure?" The skeleton asked meekly.

"Don't worry." Napstablook nodded his approval. "Now if you ever want to hear my music you'll have something to play it on. Well, if you really did like what I played." Slim nodded eagerly. He loved the music, even if this Napstablook's collection wasn't as large or varied as the star in his home world. Just knowing that he got to spend the afternoon with his idol and received something so special from him filled the skeleton with… bravery.

"Heh, careful Fido. Your showing your true colors." Slim looked down startled, only to see the soul in his chest pulsing its normal ochre color and… pure orange?! His soul hasn't glowed that color since it was corrupted. In fact, he's never heard of a corrupted soul pulsing it's original color. "I'll havta look into that later. For now…" Red turned to Napstablook and gave him a grateful nod. "Thanks for looking after my bro."

"T-thank you." Slim bowed his head slightly as well.

"No problem." The ghost smiled warmly. "If you ever want to hear more music, or just lay around feeling like garbage, feel free to stop by." Slim nodded happily while Red gave both of them confused glares. He decided not to pursue it though, instead grabbing Slims arm and short cutting before another distraction arose.

XxxxxxxxxX

Red and Slim appeared outside the burnt house, walking slowly to the Inn while Red explained the situation. The younger was completely horrified. He knew Razz had taken Papyrus, but destroying the machine and nearly killing Fell?! This was far worse than he ever imagined. The two finally stepped inside the hotel room, only to find Sans with diagrams and papers spread all over the floor. He was crawling around too, taking more pages out of a stack and laying them out carefully in the right piles.

"Ya found the blueprints?" Red asked.

"Grillby had 'em." Sans mumbled barely acknowledging the others presence. Red raised a brow bone in confusion. Why the hell would the bartender have this sensitive data? Maybe he shouldn't question it though. He'd encountered far stranger things in this fluffy world already. Maybe the Grillby hear was far closer to Comic then Red was with his own bartender? That wasn't important though. There were far more pressing matters to address.

Red gave Slim a serious look that the other seemed to understand easily. Immediately Slim ported to the chair at Fell's bedside to avoid Sans' work, taking out his CD player and one of the albums Napstablook gave him. Red took several steps forward, examining all of the blueprints scattered across the floor. There were so many diagrams and papers that he recognized here. It was like seeing exact copies of his own world's blueprints. There was one thing that stuck out to him though, something that he definitely didn't have back home.

"What's 'Underswap'?" Red questioned picking up the very thin file.

"That's the alternate reality Pap and I discovered before finding yours." Sans stated. "It's a Tale verse, everybody's personalities have been switched around." Red nodded while opening the folder, surprised by the sparse and nonsensical data it contained.

"And all your paperwork is this unreadable?" Red asked snarkily.

"Hey, don't blame me! Over half the data that thing used to hold is missing." Sans went quiet then, expression growing concerned. "It was actually something I wanted to talk to ya about." Red looked over at him with a raised brow bone. He had a feeling this wasn't good. "The fact that most of the files are missing, and it wasn't stored with my Underfell file either…"

"Your point?" Red asked after a moment of silence.

"I just have a bad feeling about this… could Razz have stolen half the file? Did he attack their world too?" Sans gave Red a questioning look, hoping his double could give a reassuring answer but highly doubting it.

"Your probably overreacting. He wouldn't have a reason ta go there." Red tried to add reassuringly. Sans nodded but looked off to the side, rubbing his cervical vertebrae tensely. "It's not like we can call and check in while the machines down. Without it runnin' were cut off from the rest of the multiverse."

"I know… but that doesn't mean I feel any better about it." Sans trailed off. Red eventually let out a long sigh, tossing the file to the floor.

"Look, maybe we can try getting the broadcaster rebuilt first. It would set us behind a bit on other repairs, but then ya can call up whoever ya want." Red said thoughtfully. Perhaps he could benefit from this as well. With the broadcaster fixed he could contact his Alphys. There was no way they would get the machine fixed before Red and Fell were noticed absent, and they'd probably be dusted for treason or something by the time they returned… IF they ever managed to return. Perhaps he could convince her that a shortcut of his trapped the skeletons in a pocket dimension, then they might be able to get away with this…

"Were fixing the broadcaster first." Red said with finality when Sans appeared to be having second thoughts.

"But Pap-"

"Will still be there whether or not we use a few extra days ta fix this. It will be more beneficial than anything." Reds eyelights went out suddenly, his posture going stiff. "And unless ya don't mind Boss and I being executed upon returning home, then were fixing the broadcaster." Sans' expression became puzzled for a moment before finally sighing a giving an affirmative nod.

"Alright, we have a game plan." Red smiled toothily, happy to finally get to work for once. "Let's get started."


	23. A Dogs Day

"You mean to tell me my evil twin brother was actually… ME all along?!"

The fake audience in the background of Mettaton's TV drama gasped, though the reveal only provoked a yawn from the tired skeleton. Perhaps tired wasn't the best word to describe it. Maybe boredom would be better? Honestly he'd been in this room far to long this week. He would have loved to help with fixing the machine instead, but Sans and Red seemed reluctant to let him. He didn't understand why. Slim had run errands for Razz in the past, so shurely finding supplies in the dump wouldn't be too difficult. Maybe… Red didn't think he was smart enough to help? Surely he could understand Red thinking that, considering the skeleton couldn't even read to save his life. However, it was the way Comic looked at him that really hurt his soul. He had watched the taller with an air of sympathy and pain. Sure Slim wasn't smart or talented or good looking or popular. That didn't explain why Comic's gaze had gone from viewing him normally to pitying once he asked to help. Is it possible Red… told him about Slim's lack of school smarts? Or was it a response to getting his ass kicked by Razz and losing Rus to his brother? It was all so confusing, and all the answers he came up with only made him feel worse. Regardless they told him to guard Fell in case something happened, which of course meant stay out of their way. Well he could certainly do that much, even if their rejection still hurt.

With a sigh Slim hit the off switch on the remote, turning to face his fallen counterpart instead. Fell had been sleeping for almost five days now. He had never known Fell to even sleep fiver hours at a time let alone days. Maybe he's finally catching up on all the sleep he's missed out on over the years? That would certainly be a more comforting explanation as to why he hasn't awoken yet. Carefully Slim pulled the covers up to Fell's chin. Now most of the bandages were hidden, though his bruised socket has certainly looked better.

Absently Slim brought a hand to his own left socket, reminded of several unsavory experiments performed on it as a child. Would Fell lose feeling in the socket just as Slim had? They would certainly be a matching set then. Though he wouldn't wish something like that on his friend, it would still be nice knowing someone else could understand him in that small way…

Slim shook the thought from his head, squeezing down on a still healing phalange as punishment. That was a horrible thing to even consider happening to his better self. Fell didn't deserve anything like that! He was far greater than Slim could ever dream of being.

Growing wary of these dark thoughts the skeleton decided to listen to music instead. That was always fun. Napstablook had given him so many songs, but there was only one that fit his current mood. Adjusting the headphones Slim skipped ahead to track six for the hundredth time, an electric guitar note strummed and the singer starting almost immediately.

'Hangin' round downtown by myself~"

'And I had so much time~'

'To sit and think about myself ~'

'And then there she was~'

'Like double cherry pie~'

'Yeah there she was~'

'Like disco superfly~'

"I smell sex and candy here~" Slim sang under his breath along with the songs melody. "Who's that lounging in my chair~"The skeleton closed his sockets and dug his skull into his knees. "Who's that casting devious stares… In my direction~"

"Mama this surely is a dream~"

Nyeh, he didn't stutter once that time, though he sang along barely above a whisper. The tempo was slower, and the base was certainly one of his favourite aspects of the song. He didn't know why it caught his attention so much. It's not even a Napstablook original. It's a human song by… actually he doesn't know who sang the song. He flipped the CD case over, revealing the variety of songs and bands his new friend included on the mix tape. He assumed the title was 'Sex and Candy' since that was the melody. He could find those words pretty easily. Squinting he looked at the small print on the back for any 'S' words. Nyeh, Fell would be proud Of him for practicing his reading. Maybe he'll be impressed enough to try a harder book next lesson? Regardless he found the words 'Sex and Candy' on the sixth line down, and the artist was listed next to it. Taking his finger he slowly stared at the first word and attempted sounding it out.

"M-aaars-" Slim stopped. It was a 'Y' ending. What was the trick with this one? Fell said it didn't make a lowercase 'y' sound at the end of a word like he'd expect. No, it had a capital letter sound like in… bunn-E!

"M-arrrs-E!" Slim said louder than intended. He smiled to himself. That sounded about right, now to the second word. He examined it carefully. This was longer than the first word, but maybe he could sound it out in parts?

"P-L-A…Y? Pla-E." that didn't sound right. Why would it make that sound after an 'a'? He moved on to the second half of the word.

"Grrrrr-ow-nd?" He said slowly. That was a difficult one.

"Marcy Pla-E-ground." Slim sounded out with finality.

"... Close." A gravelly low voice from nearby made the skeleton jump. Ripping his headphones off Slim turned hurriedly towards the source of the noise. There was no one else other then Fell in the room, so that could only mean…

"The 'Y' actually makes a lowercase 'y' sound in 'play'... and the 'a' makes a capital noise… like a vowel." Fell continued groggily. "It doesn't have the same… 'Marc-E' sound… which you did get correct." Slim glance down to see Fells right eyelight returning hazily. It wasn't completely solid, and he seemed to still be a bit out of it.

"... Fell?" The injured skeleton gave a grunt of acknowledgement. He forced his sockets open further, but only his right eyelight seemed to manifest. Fell focused on Slim momentarily, putting the timid skeleton on edge before finally snapping to attention.

"Slim!" Fell shot upright and threw the covers off before the smaller could object. By the time Slim recovered the other was already trying to shakily stand. "Where is the runt?! I need to speak with him immediately!"

Fell continued barking commands while trying to use the nightstand as a stabilizer. His half healed breaks were still causing a lot of pain, though other than the initial small grimace he barely showed it.

"No brother!" Slim grabbed Fell's arm to try stopping his progress. Fells sockets widened and he turned to glare at his counterpart. "... p-please?" Slim added more meekly. It was hard to tell why Fell was so shocked, Slim's word choice or his slightly less timid behaviour? It was a toss up at this point. "I-if I find Red will you… lay back… d-down?" Slims previous courage was fading, being replaced with a more familiar timidness.

"... Fine." Fell said after a moment of silence. "If he's not here in five minutes I'll look for him myself." Carefully the edgy skeleton sat back on the bed, though he didn't return to a lying position. "And could I please get a shirt?" Slim looked Fell over again, remembering they only dressed him with sweatpants. Currently his ribs were wrapped with enough bandages to make him look like a mummy, and Slim could see why he'd be mad about it. The skeleton waited a moment as Fell tapped his foot impatiently, wearing his thinking face plain as day.

"And one more request." Fell added slowly. "When you bring Red here I want you both to enter the room from the hallway, understood?" Slim looked at him curiously, unsure what that had to do with anything. Then again, this version of himself was far smarter, probably knowing all sorts of things that Slim didn't. The smaller nodded before shortcutting to the house.

XxxxxxxxxX

Sans rummaged through another junk pile, looking for any disposed electronics. He needed the metals, and so far Sans hasn't had much luck. Thankfully Undyne hasn't been through the area recently. Having to be interviewed about the most recent shit show was even worse than the first one. She wouldn't put up with any of his bullshit this time, and the spears that came close to impaling him as they talked didn't help matters. As long as she stayed away though he'd be happy. The idiot had been trying to follow him around all week, which made working on the machine even more difficult, alongside everyone else's unwanted attention. At this point though she had probably retreated to Alphys' Lab to watch him through security cameras instead. Honestly with how active Snowdin's been recently he couldn't blame her for attempted subtly. He's never seen the town this crowded and he really hated it.

"Like hey Sans!" The skeleton jumped when two obnoxious female voices sounded at the same time. Stars he'd need to invest in a disguise or something. He did not have time for Bratty and Catty right now!

"Hey ladies." Sans turned around putting on his normal smile. "Sorry tibia rude, but I'm a little busy right now."

"We won't be long." The stout cat monster, Catty, purred.

"We like, totally just want to ask you a few questions!" Bratty, her tall alligator friend, finished.

"... About what?" Sans asked not even trying to hide his annoyance.

"Uhh, about tall dark and handsome. Duh!" Both girls said at the same time.

"He's the talk of the Underground, and reporters will pay good money for any info we can give them." Catty added.

"Catty! Your not supposed to tell him that." Bratty semi-whispered. Sans just watched them with narrowed sockets.

"Ya know, Undyne and the Dogi also defeated some high LV monsters and saved the Underground. Why don't ya ask them for an interview."

"But that's, like, their jobs." Catty waved him off.

"Plus this new guy is SO mysterious! Just imagine, a super strong skeleton appearing out of nowhere and rescuing a fellow monster without any Guard affiliation? Now that's bravery!" Bratty added.

"You mean he's a real hero!" Catty corrected. "He sacrificed himself to save Sans from an exploding building. You can't get more heroic than that!"

"Uhhh, actually I saved him-" The two ladies cut Sans off with simultaneous squeals, acting as if he wasn't even there anymore.

"I heard Mettaton wants to interview him! Now that would be something I need to watch!" Bratty added promoting them both to laugh. Sans just stared at the two incredulously as they both laughed in unison. It was bad enough so many monsters were hanging around the Inn trying to get a look at him, but a freaking interview along with it?! Stars hopefully the robot wouldn't make a personal appearance in Snowdin.

Actually that raised another question. How would Fell take his newfound fame? Would he be just like Papyrus and revel in it? Or perhaps be annoyed or distraught? This wasn't his world, and the extra attention has already caused more trouble than anything else.

Suddenly his phone rang, giving Sans and excuse to leave this god awful conversation. Hurriedly he pulled the device from his pocket.

"Hello?" Sans answered slowly.

"Get to the hotel room." Fell commanded skipping the greetings.

"Woah, your awake!" Sans said with relief. Thank goodness for that bit of good news.

"Wait. Is that, like, HIM?!" The girls both shouted.

"Let us talk to him!" Catty demanded while Bratty tried reaching for the phone. Sans turned both of their souls blue and pushed them back, returning to his conversation.

"The hell was that?! Is a Shyren dying or something?" Fell questioned clearly hearing the two still shouting angrily.

"Just a few passerbys." Sans shrugged while summoning a bone wall divider. "I can get to a quieter spot if that's-"

"Never mind. It's not important." Sans tensed immediately. "I need you to shortcut directly into my hotel room. Now!" Well, he was being his normal bossy self at least, but that's an odd request. Sans always teleport into the hallway to give him some privacy, but if that's what he wants.

"Okay." The skeleton hung up and turned back to Bratty and Catty. "Welp, hate to leave ya two hanging but I'm afraid it's time for me to leave." He smirked while dropping the two and walking behind his bone wall. The pair quickly scrambled for him, but the skeleton took a shortcut before anything else happened. With a crack he was standing in a familiar room, not really expecting to see a surprised Fell alone sitting on the bed. He eyed Sans carefully, though what he was looking for remained a mystery. "Uhhhh… nice to see you too?" The skeleton added awkwardly. Fell's face seemed off. Did he normally have one eyelight out like that? Suddenly another cracking noise sounded from the hallway, a disheveled Red shuffling into view with Slim close behind.

"Boss I- GAH!" Red jolted backwards when he collided with an invisible field. Whatever was blocking him sparked like red electricity upon contact, calming when Red stepped back. "The hell was that for?!" Red shouted at his brother angrily, but Fell ignored him, seeming to be lost in thought. Slim was also confused, walking towards the doorway carefully until a violent wave of magic forced him back. Sans decided to investigate too, stepping towards the door and holding his hand out. Suddenly a spark of angry red magic traveled up his phalange, giving a small shock as he approached.

"... You warded the room?" Sans questioned. Fell didn't respond, instead taking a deep breath and clasping his hands together.

"He can teleport behind wards." Fell brought his head down to his hands, rubbing his sockets roughly. Suddenly his entire demeanor changed, his whole body tensing with a fresh bout of anger.

"Runt!" Fell snapped making everyone jump. "Come here!"

"I can't! Ya locked me-"

"Take a shortcut!" Red stared at his brother incredulously before understanding seemed to set in. With a snap he was in the center of the room, no indication the ward had any more affects. The short monster started to get tense under his brother's wrathful gaze.

"Closer." Fell growled. Red cautiously inched his way over, never taking his sockets off the other. In a flash Fell was off the bed and pinning Red against the wall. "LIAR! You said porting behind wards is impossible!" He ground his forearm into Red's chest, pinning his arms in place.

"Calm down asshole! Your LV-" Fell cut him off by slamming Red harder into the wall. Red bared his teeth and growled angrily but whatever Fell did in return made him freeze. "Bro? Your eyelights actin- GAH!" The older brother quickly got back on topic when Fell twisted his clavicle. "I didn't know anythin'! I swear I had no idea-"

"Stop lying before I smear you across the floor!" Fell snarled. His right eye socket was glowing bright red, wisps of magic floating from it like a raging flame. Sans and Slim both took several steps back, not wanting to accidentally be on the receiving end of that shit show. This was completely new. Sans had never seen Fell this violent before. Heck, the last real conversation they had was a yelling match, and Fell kept his cool through most of it. It had taken a lot more than something this small to make him act out. Was this really the effects of gaining all that LV the other day? Or was this really how the two interacted behind closed doors?

"Please hear me out!" Red begged, His normally confident facade completely absent. Fell took several deep breaths but never loosened his grip.

"You have ten seconds." Fell snarled seething with rage.

"I've never tried teleportin' behind an aggressive ward before! It's always been far too risky ya know? What with my ten HP-" A guttural growl from the taller made him stutter. "I-I've only teleported behind our own! I'm just as surprised as ya are! And I though Slim was the only one of them with that ability?" Fell raised his fist before slowly dropping it, letting Red slide to the floor.

"Well, does he?" Sans prompted the other Fell monster. Slim stayed in the hallway, ringing his phalanges while shaking his head.

"No…" Slim added quietly.

"Honesty with his current power I wouldn't be surprised if he could fly." Fell grumbled.

" …What?" Sans asked eyelights going out. The others seemed equally surprise, unsure what he meant.

Fell looked at them all with narrowed sockets. "I've been unconscious for five days and you still haven't figured it out?" He waved his phones displayed date while waiting for an answer. When none came he eventually sighed and sat back down. "Between the time Slim arrived here and the day of Rus' abduction, Razz managed to absorb a human soul." There was a long bout of silence that followed.

"I think ya should lay back down Boss. Ain't no way a Fell world monarch would let any monster take their human souls. Ya musta imagined it." Red added nervously. Fell shook his head.

"I know what I saw, and I also doubt he got it from home. I thought he might have stolen one here but apparently not."

"It doesn't matter." Sans said with finality. "I'm still gonna get Pap back no matter what."

"And your plan?" Fell drawled. "He practically has god-like powers and is capable of teleporting and masking his magic among who knows what else. So how do you plan on beating that?"

"Well just say I have a way with karma. I'm sure Red has it too." Red stared at Sans completely lost, though Fell's attention quickly returned to his shorter brother.

"Is there more you'd like to share runt?" Fell sneered at Red with renewed furry.

"I swear I-" Red was interrupted by barking noises and the Innkeeper's son protesting from down the hallway. Suddenly a huge fluffy ball of white bounded towards the door, only to be knocked back by the ward. Greater Dog stood up impatiently, tail wagging as he tried finding a way in. Fell just stared with wide sockets while Slim inched his hand closer to the whining canine.

"Slim I swear to Asgore-" Suddenly both monsters were in the room, Greater regaining his bearings quickly before swiftly turning towards Fell. The last thing Sans heard was Fell squawking angrily as the massive ball of fur pushed him on his back.

"Runt!" Fell barked through the slobbery kisses Greater Dog was giving. "He's supposed to be dead! Why the hell is he not dead?!"

"About that." Red snickered while pulling up his cellphone and hitting record. "The Dog Squad pulled off a miracle and saved his life. 'The power of love' or some bullshit like that."

Sans couldn't help but smile at Fell's fruitless efforts. Greater Dog was forced to permanently retire from the Guard due to how severe the injuries were, but it sure wouldn't stop the mutt from showing his gratitude.

"Would you get off!" Fell finally managed to remove the dog from his chest. Greater reared back a bit allowing the skeleton to sit upright and wipe his slobbery face. The former guard didn't give him much of a break though, promptly spinning in a circle and plopping all of his weight on Fell's lap. The edgy skeleton squawked loudly, though Sans couldn't tell if it was from pain or indignation. "I Swear to Asgore I will smite you for crossing me!" Fell proceeded to threaten the canine but his words landed on deaf ears. Greater proceeded to pant happily while the wagging of his tail quickened.

The skeleton then attempted to push the dog away. "You will rue this day you insufferable beast!" Fell huffed while attempting to shove him off. Apparently Greater Dog has a lot of skin under that fluff, as it only seemed to morph and wrinkle under the force Fell applied. "The pain will be like nothing you've ever experienced! You'll be wishing for death by the time I-"

"I'm so sorry!" The Innkeeper's son skidded to a halt outside the door. "I'll remove him right- Oh!" He suddenly perked up at seeing Fell awake and being mauled by a three hundred pound beast. "I didn't realize you were awake Mr. Hero! I am so sorry for intruding." Fell stopped his squirming and suddenly eyed the kid with wide sockets and a raised brow bone.

"'Mr. What' now- NYEH!" Greater Dog didn't let him finish, stopping the skeleton with another wet kiss to the face, followed by shoving him on his back again.

"Ummm, is everything alright or should I-"

"Don't worry kid." Red cut the rabbit monster off. "My bros always good with meeting his fans." The stalky skeleton snickered deviously while Fell continued to struggle.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to it." The child jogged off despite Fell's protesting.

Red laughed heartily at his brother's flailing, finishing his recording before quickly grabbing Sans' arm. "Quick, while he's distracted." The two suddenly disappeared into a rift, suddenly standing in the secret basement. The broadcaster looked nearly complete, everything but a few wires were in place. "If your ready I think it's time to make a few phone calls."


End file.
